


TP! Link x Reader

by BadTendencies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadTendencies/pseuds/BadTendencies
Summary: (Story is in the making, expect possible changes of story)Warning: a slow burn.ORIGINATES FROM WATTPADI always felt such a bond with him, one that ran deep like the temple of Lake Hylia, or so I've heard. Among the rest he was the only human I'd ever felt close to. But there was a problem.That bond only ran so deep, as it hit steel within Link's soul, that of which never once had truly allowed passage of my being.I've always felt that perhaps our fondness of one another was barely mutual, but it became apparent to me the moment I felt his soul falter and stop dancing with mine. I thought I was his best friend.What was the reason?▲▲ ▲The soul is the only thing the hero carries along his reincarnations, bound to Hyrule's aid by the goddess Hylia.▲▲ ▲I've always had an obsession with Link ever since I was going thru the cringe emo gamer phase and after years of leaving it forgotten and moving on with my life, it is obvious it never truly died within me. I've returned to Wattpad once again to read Link x Reader's out of extreme boredom (quarantine vibes ✌🏼) This is being created for personal amusement but feel free to join in if you'd like.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. 01 | Monachopsis: I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Y/N decides she is finally old enough to take on bigger responsibilities to achieve her long-term goal.

"Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?..." He asked warmly, but his voice hoarse, worn out. His gaze glistened as it flowed over the calming fountain before them, those analytic blue eyes with a tint of faint green, possessed by that of a now weary warrior. He didn't expect an answer, it was obvious, so he continued, "they say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs," his words lingered in curiosity while he gently brought his gaze in between his lap, in which his fingers nipped at the sand. "...the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world." 

'Left' was an understatement. He parted his lips at this, a sentence he was to let out was replaced by a small sigh. Staring at the waters once again, he spoke, "that is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight." He huffed, feeling foolish but yet amused in himself. "But enough talk of sadness," he calmly averted his gaze towards his blue-eyed successor, sitting beside him. 

Yes, blue was the color, the seeming color that tainted this teeny village, if not blue then green was it. But his were different, identifiable by a mile away, since their gleaming blue color brought light within themselves. "I have a favor to ask of you, Link." Link quietly returned the gaze, smiling warmly. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow..." He predicted that Link perhaps already knew of the task he was bound to set him, so he rapidly spoke, "yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but..." he paused, barely looking away from Link, who kept his warm smile. "Would you go in my stead?" 

There was nothing but silence, and the hushed wind whispering through the reflective dark green leaves of old sturdy trees, a breeze which faintly even caressed their fair skin, or flowing through their dirty blonde locks. They kept eye contact. 

As sundown was beginning to become so obvious that it could be felt, and the breeze picked up a slight pierce of cold to it, he soon realized, "you have... never been to Hyrule, have you?" He questioned him with a subtle enthusiastic smile. 

They faced away from one another and turned to watch the fountain again. "In the kingdom of Hyrule, there is a great castle, and around it is castle town, a community far bigger than our little village." Little it was, but Link had not known of more than where he's grown accustomed to, according to him. He showed a supposed hint of awe at the possibility, listening in to what more was to be said. "...and far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created." He finished explaining, leaving Link in what you'd think would be a slighter state of disbelief. 

He turned over to find Link staring at him, a look that suggested incredulity in his words. He let out a short chuckle and a loving smile in which even his eyes closed in delight. "You should look upon it all with your own eyes." He slightly leaned back to gain strength in boosting himself forward, getting up from the ground. "It is getting late... we should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter," he assured, before walking off. Link brought his legs in and leaned his hands on his knees to bring himself up from the ground as well, taking a last glance at the short waterfall in Faron Spring before following after him. 

▲  
▲ ▲ 

A gentle breeze kissed my cheek as the morning rays hit my face through my slightly opened window hatch above my bed. The morning felt mystical, I was half asleep about to slowly erupt into a strong and satisfying stretch. My toes stretched upon my comforting soft sheets, while sunlight hits them too I gaze down at them. The warm feeling made me smile. Today felt it could be productive. I looked up at the sky that my window revealed clouds gliding over, the sunlight bathing in my iris, enriching its E/C shades even more so. I let out a long sigh. 

"Y/N?" My breath was soon stolen from me and my moment of bliss ripped away from me at the sudden visitor knocking at my door. I didn't even have the chance to get out of bed yet. As half asleep as I was, I tried to get out of bed, not-so-blissfully anymore of course, hurrying my way to find appropriate clothing to present myself in. I wonder who it could possibly be? It's so early. "Y/N??" They asked in a more questioning tone. It gave me a sense of anxiety, further awaking me. "Uh-um wait!" I called out. I reached for a silky F/C robe thrown about on my desk chair and struggled my way into it, walking towards the door I lifted my hair in getting caught from any part of the fabrics collar. 

"I guess she's not here..." I heard the husky voice say in defeat on the other side of the door. I think I recognize it, could it be? "Wait!" I yelled as I swiftly swung the door open. "Y/N?!" He seemed startled, looking back at me. "Link! Good morning! What brings you here so early?" I asked in an almost unnaturally but yet awkwardly kind voice. It was weird of him to show up lately, since he was often busy. It's also too early for this. 

"I just wanted to know if you knew where Epona was." He said, walking back up to me, but noticeably still keeping his distance. Straight to the point, like always. I internally sighed, "I wouldn't know..." I trailed off in thought for a second before having the idea, "what about asking Ilia? She usually takes off with Epona." I suggested, faintly placing my hand against the doorframe, and shifting my weight onto one foot. He made a thoughtful face that seemed as if he felt stupid, and nodded, walking backward a few steps before walking off. 

I finally let that internal sigh come to reality, letting loose. I scoped out our village a couple seconds before closing the door, walking to my table and sitting in one of the chairs, thinking. I let out a frustrated sigh, and my expression soon changed to annoyance. 

Link wasn't always so introverted, so silent. In fact, him and I got along so well when we were younger, practically like the bestest of friends. Now it feels like we're...strangers almost. I don't know what or when it changed, but it was a little less than a year ago. The oldest teenagers in the village were Link, Ilia and I, so we all got along the most, but there was no doubt Link and I had a better bond, that of which I didn't notice, at least not as much as Ilia did, because as we grew together I noticed Ilia started changing. She was more passive-aggressive, sassy, and sarcastic. One would say it's hormones, but I don't think hormones are an excuse to go behind my back and tell Link something that would entirely sabotage our friendship. 

Even until now, I don't know what she told him, but she thinks I don't know she did this to us in the first place. She still treats me like if we were close friends. It's pathetic...who am I kidding, I'm pathetic. I facepalmed while my elbow rested on the table, looking down at my other hand on my lap. If Link was really my best friend, he would've never let what she said or did get between us. Forget it. 

I lifted myself off my chair, heading over to brew some tea. Letting it brew, I headed over to my closet to pick out an outfit, and set it out to wear after doing my messy hair. I was hoping today I could ask the mayor to assign me a job since I'm old enough, so I could finally start earning some sort of currency to save up for. I've always wanted to travel Hyrule, meet new places and people, and eventually find a place to settle down. I loved Ordon, but I felt there was more out there, and this place holds too many memories. I love my people, but there's nothing for me here anymore. 

The smell of the tea distracted me from spacing out, and I realized I was for quite a while since I had over-brushed my hair. I stared at the static in my hair through my mirror, shaking my head and smirking a bit, patting it down. After finishing up with my hairdo, I allowed myself to enjoy a good tea, I put on my planned outfit, and headed out. 

As soon as I opened the door I had seen my people already getting to work, farming, fishing, marketing and such. I breathed in the fresh scent of soil and nature's breezes before closing my door behind me and making my way to the mayors, not far from me. Oh yes, but so near yet so far, I was stopped in my tracks by nothing more than the face of annoyance itself and it's siblings. 

"Y/N! Y/N!!!" They chanted, squealing. I gave a worried smile and asked, "hey guys, what's going on?" Talo, the 2nd oldest replies, "DIDJA HEAR?" He bursts in excitement. "Um- no, no what is it?" I laughed. "They're selling a slingshot right now!!! A SLINGSHOT!" He repeated. I shook my head in disbelief for their dumb excitement, but I giggled at it too, it was wholesome. "Really now? That's really cool." I went along with it. 

Talo began tugging at my arm, and before he could speak, Beth, the oldest, cut him off, "oh give her a break would you? Sorry for these dummies, all excited about a slingshot." But soon Malo talked after, "we aren't no dummies. I just wonder how powerful it is." "Yeah! We're no dummies!" Talo backed him up. Beth sighed and I sighed right after, and before I could even ask what they wanted from me, Talo already had the answer. "So, Y/N, you know, since you're totally cool and all that, do you think you could get it for us?!" He asked as he swung his hands back and forward, hoping for approval. "Guys-come on, you know I can't afford that." I said, rather disapprovingly. "You and me both," Malo silently replied. "Save up money for yourselves!" Beth crossed her arms at them. 

"HYAAHH!" Before the squabble could continue any longer, we were interrupted by a masculine yell and the sound of reigns whipping. We all looked over to see Link, but before the kids could go up to him in a hurry, he galloped right past us on Epona. Figures, guess Ilia did have her after all. I couldn't help but to feel a bit of resentment towards her actions, but I tried to let it go and quickly took the chance to use the distracted kids to my advantage. 

"Last one to the mayors house is a stinky bulblin!" I yelled before dashing my way to the mayor. The kids soon ran after me, Talo seemingly in the lead but of course they're no match for my grown self. Quickly opening the door, and slamming it shut behind me, I pressed my back against the doors. I could feel the kids trying to break their way in. Within a couple of seconds, they announced defeat and walked off. I triumphed and proudly walked off, almost forgetting what I was here for. 

"Y/N?" I heard a deep but yet warm, comforting voice call out. "Hey! Bo!" I stuck my hands out smiling, "how are you doing?" I asked. Ignoring my question, he answered with another, "what are you doing here, Y/N?" Wow, good talk. I bit my lip as I faced down, and then faced him, squinting my eyes a bit, "mmmmmmm, you thinkkkk, I don't knowwww, maybe now you could assign me?" I asked, tense for his answer. He gave me a baffled look. 

"You're still trying, uh?" He chuckled, "everythin' you own is free, and the village feeds you, child. Why so eager?" I hesitated to answer his question, and overall decided not to fully answer it anyway. I interlocked my fingers, fidgeting with them. "Well, I want to feel self-sufficient, I wanna do things on my own! I want to live for something to look forward to and earn something out of it you know?" I gave him a shy smile. 

He lifted an eyebrow at me. Jeez, those things can move? He can barely lift an eye. He sighed, not convinced but seeming to give in, "well, Ordon is small. I'm sure you could benefit in some daily chores. Alright, you can aid Fado with his goats. He'll pay you 5 rupees the hour." He crossed his arms. I almost wanted to cross mine too. 5 rupees the hour? 5? How will I ever save up enough? I smiled at him, closing my eyes in a not-so-delightful, delight. "Yes of course! When do I start?" I beamed. 

He couldn't hide the proud in his... well, maybe not eyes, but... he was noticeably proud of me, right? But he hid it with his strict yet comforting voice, "I'll have to talk to Fado about it first, I'll send him to look for you when he has your times arranged," he explained. I thanked him a couple times, to which he just smiled and nodded. I began walking out. "Oh," he paused, having me stop in my tracks, "and if you're that eager, you can head up there yourself and talk to him about it, it would actually save me some trouble since I'll be fairly occupied later on. Yeah, instead, let Fado know to advise me once you guys have talked though." He added before closing the door. 

I had a confused look on me, I had a choice. I looked up towards where Fado's ranch is and wondered if I should just go now, since I have nothing better to do. I was about to step forward to make my way to the ranch before I remembered, Link's there. Oh wait, Link WORKS there too! What if we come across each other often? I mean don't we always? It's a small village. I began to overthink the situation, but I caught myself. I shrugged it off, and confidently made my way up the mountain.

It was a long way to the top, and most certainly very tiring, it felt I had spent almost a quarter of the day walking this death ramp, but I was near. The sun pierced my S/C skin, as a hawk flew above me, screeching. It seemed almost desert-like, for a scenery so green. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before finally getting to the fence. I was about to hop over until a sudden gust of wind whooshed by me, except that gust of wind was none other than Link on Epona. 

He was herding the goats, returning them back to their barn. I leaned against the fence, watching and waiting for it to be safe for me to hop in. During this time, I couldn't help but to lock my eyes on how efficiently he rode on Epona, skillfully directing her through the herd. Epona's gallop was graceful, her white silky mane flew and whipped through the wind. 

My eyes traveled further up in which I caught myself staring at Link, his hair doing the same as Epona's, but what caught my eye the most was how his muscles glistened against the sun, from his sweaty body. A sight. Truly a sight indeed. 

"Y/N." I was startled out of my trance and shifted my gaze quickly to who spoke to me. Fado. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, leaning against the fence by me. Funny, second time I get asked that question. I gave him an embarrassed smile, "Fado, hi! I- um." I could barely find the words, I felt awkward. 

He gave me a concerned look and I scrambled to find the words to put together. "Uh-um, sorry, Bo assigned me to help with the goats?" I said with shyness trailing on my sentence. He seemed to become thoughtful for a moment, "you're really trying to work here?" I nodded eagerly. He placed his index and thumb to his chin, looking back at Link who was almost finished herding. 

"Do you know anything about goats?" He asked, looking back at me, expectation creeping on his face. I became even more nervous. Did I even know the first thing about goats? I mean I know the sound they make I guess? I noticed how dumb I sounded due to how embarrassed I was at the moment. 

"The bare minimum, sir." I replied, stabling my voice as much as I could. They do say hold your horses for a reason. He smiled, chuckling a bit. "It's all good, I could use the help. Nothing that can't be taught, and if not me I'll have Link teach you." My breathing stopped for a second and my heart felt heavy. "Also, I'm not sir—don't do that," Fado implied blankly. I felt my cheeks burn pink in slight embarrassment.

I looked over at Link who was finishing up the job by closing in the barn gates. "Wonderful!" I faked enthusiasm, smiling, "great!" I said again, "when do I start?" He laughed at my reaction and sighed, "tomorrow's no good, but perhaps the day after? What do you say?" I smiled, "that's perfect, yeah I can do that." He smiled back at me, "great, come by then." 

I nodded before heading off on my way, "oh!" I had remembered, "Bo told me to ask you to let him know about what your plans are for me!" I yelled from a decent distance. He squinted, looking over at me. 

"Perfect," he simply said, giving me yet another smile. "Perfect," I whispered under my breath, before walking off awkwardly. "Yeah, perfect."

▲  
▲ ▲


	2. 02 | Monachopsis: II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has an overall boring day, hoping to strike luck in getting her thoughts off the village's hero. Instead, a small tragedy pursues.

Today I woke up earlier than usual, and I knew that, because my village was still asleep. Everything was still and all that could be heard was the soft running water of our river, ever so slightly splashing against the water mill that was yet to be active. 

Sitting on my bed, in my hands I had the cup of tea that I had previously made myself this morning. It's kind of a routine. I stared outside my window, watching the leaves silently flow and clash against one another. The sun was on its way to rise above the mountains that hid it. Not that I could see it from where I'm sitting, but I could tell by the color of the sky. 

I sighed, but it was mostly air that let out through my nose. I leaned into my arm behind me, keeping my gaze upward. How I loved the sky, but something about it was so peculiar, and notably, it stung in some way, because the sky was our thing. 

Yes, our thing, Link and I, when we were inseparable. We'd wake earlier than the village itself, making our way to climb some vines and jump pillars to comfortably watch the sun rise. It was amazing, really, but looking back I never appreciated it enough, for it was nothing more than just a routinely moment. 

I remember loving the look of his eyes when the sun would finally peek through and reflect off of his. It was almost like a fire within an ocean that it resembled. He'd always look at me and point out how my skin would glow as well, its shine reflecting the suns kiss.  
But we were nothing more than friends.

Thinking of it now gives me strange feelings, things I've never even felt during these precious moments that meant almost nothing to me back then. Why now?

Perhaps I do miss him.

I was looking down at my cup as it reflected the sky's fire, and I gave out a faint laugh in a huff. I felt silly. To admit it, I honestly felt absolutely stupid. 

I sipped my tea.

Maybe I do need to get out of this village. I think about him at least once a day like this, reminiscing and all. It feels unfair, the village is too small to find any other interesting thing to take my mind off him. 

The biggest factor here is that I feel stupid for constantly trying to neglect thinking about him, why, he probably doesn't need much more than a singular thought to stop thinking about me. 

Or maybe he doesn't think of me at all.

I frowned, shaking my head and getting up from my bed. I headed over to my sink to place my cup in. 

"Hurry!" I heard giggling outside, and I turned to look through the window beside my door. I saw Talo running ahead with Beth and Malo after him, running towards Link's house. I snickered, rolling my eyes as I proceeded with what I was doing. "Well that's one way to have an alarm," I joked to myself, washing away the cup before placing it to dry. 

Eventually I got readied up comfortably, and headed out for the day to see what another day in Ordon had to offer. 

As soon as I walked out, a drop of something fell on my shoulder. I turned to look, it's golden-brown glaze shimmered and with my middle finger I slightly poked at it. It felt sticky, and it smelled sweet. Could it possibly be? I looked up, and saw a bee hive dripping it's honey, and swarming of bees. Oh no. Personally, I could use the honey, but the bees I hoped I wouldn't anger. 

"Not exactly the greatest place to settle for, little bees," I giggled nervously. What am I gonna do about that now? Well...

I walked down the steepness of my tree, and turned to my left to see Colin walking. I waved, smiling and walking after him. He smiled back shyly. "Where you going?" He took a few seconds before answering, "Ilia sent me to make sure Link gives Epona a break today." I subconsciously put on a flat face. I wasn't surprised.

I walked with him towards Links' house while he informed me of how he made Link a fishing rod. Colin was't a talker, but he seemed pretty excited about his accomplishment. He definitely looked up to Link, and that's probably all the more exciting for him, since he made it specifically for him. "I hope he likes it..." he finished off, looking at the ground in a timid manner. I gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm sure he will."

When we got to Epona, it seemed that Link's little alarms had gotten him to get down from his tree. They surrounded him, beaming about this slingshot again like they did to me yesterday. I sighed in exhaustion, but I was amused I wasn't the target. 

Link didn't pay much attention to Colin and I pass by, since the hectic kids continued to spew chaos through their mouths. 

Colin went up to Epona, petting her. His face showed a tint of emotion that perhaps he felt threatened. He looked back at the kids surrounding Link in shame. 

Placing my hand on Eponas neck to caress her, I frowned at Colin's sad expressions. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He just shrugged and looked back to Epona. 

I averted my eyes from him to the kids, then back to him. I kneeled down to his level, staring him in the eyes. He avoided my gaze. "Are they the problem?" I asked him, knowing that the answer would most definitely be yes. He frowned and looked at me, but would barely stare in my eyes, "mhmm," he nodded. 

I gave him a suggestive look, and he eventually continued, "I wanted to tell Link if he could pick up the rod at my place, but instead he's wasting his time in order to get a slingshot for them." He stared back at them sadly. I did too. Sighing, I tried to find a positive outlook on the situation. "Look, when they're done distracting him, you can go ahead and let him know." 

"Let him know what?" I heard a voice behind me. I jerked up from kneeling and felt a presence, so I immediately stepped aside, facing whomever it was. 

"Link!" Colin called, seemingly happier. Link smiled at him. I stood quiet, thinking maybe Colin could do the talking since he wanted to so bad before. "I... I finished the fishing rod I made for you," he clasped his hands together as he stared Link down in awe. "I thought that I'd give it to you first thing in the morning, but..." Colin's face slightly changed to some annoyance and he mocked his father, "my dad said, 'you just wait until Link comes to get it!'" He paused, "that's why I didn't give it to you." 

I stared up at Link while he listened attentively to Colin. How he has the patience for all these kids is beyond me. 

Colin continued, "Dad's out today, so would you ask my mom about it? I think she's out by the river..." he looked hopeful at Link. Link simply kept his smile and nodded, before giving me a last glance and walking off. 

I looked down at Colin, "you see, I told you that you'd have your chance." He smiled in great delight, feeling accomplished. "You were right, Y/N," he admitted, looking down at his feet, fidgeting them. 

He then looked up at me with curious eyes, "Y/N, why is it that Link doesn't talk to you anymore?..." My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't expected that question, in fact nobody's asked me before, although everyone knew we were close. "I mean," he began after a short awkward silence, "he doesn't talk to anyone much, but to you he did!" He continued to instigate, obviously hoping for an answer. 

I gave him a nervous smile, "well," I began, "he's been busy." I didn't know what else to say, but I hoped the answer was valid enough to him. He seemed to have a trace of doubt on his face, but he decided not to question it further. He's a smart kid.

We both turned to admire Epona yet again. He pet her snout and I ran my fingers through her coarse yet silky hair. 

"What are you gonna do today, Y/N?" I heard that familiar annoying voice. I looked beside me, seeing Talo look up at me with that same grin he always carries around. 

I gave it a thought for a second before replying, "I have to talk to the mayor to check if Fado's talked to him," I said, turning my gaze back to Epona. 

He laughed a bit, "you work for Fado now?" I couldn't manage to even fully look at Epona before I gave him a confused look, "basically, yes." He continued to laugh after my answer, and I raised a brow in confusion, or perhaps it was offense. 

"You can't herd!" He continued laughing. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not herding goats, dimwit!" I furrowed my brows, "I'm gonna be caring for them," I stated, focusing my gaze on Epona instead, a look of annoyance lingering on my face. He snorted, and finished off his laughter before rubbing it in, "good luck with that, I've heard they've been awful skittish lately." 

Colin avoided looking at Talo, only focusing on Epona, but I could tell he felt bad that Talo's little immature self was picking on me, someone who beat his age by about 8 years.  
I glared at Talo through the corners of my eyes as he ran off, "welp, good luck Y/N! See ya!" He yelled out before heading back to Beth and Malo. 

Before I had the opportunity to think anything of it, Colin interrupted, "don't listen to him, Y/N. Those guys are jerks." He said , throwing a sad glare over at them. I giggled, "it doesn't affect me that much, he's just a kid." I might've lied. Kids insults are always the most offensive for some reason, they're just too honest.

I stepped away from Epona and Colin before turning back to look at him, "well I gotta head out!" I stated, with a smile and my hands on my hips. He smiled back. "See ya, Colin," I bid my farewell and turned back around to walk back into Ordon Village. 

Heading into my village, I suddenly heard a whistling sound, one that sounds of music. I whipped my head around, investigating for the source whilst it echoed past the village, into the mountains and back. I continued walking forward, still searching until my eyes stopped on a figure on top of one of the land pillars. Squinting my eyes, I noticed it was Link, playing the sound through a grass whistle. 

My search soon was replaced by admiration hearing how he blew such a beautiful melody. What can't Link do? That moment of awe was short lived when the sight of a hawk shocked me. It dove through the air, it's razor-sharp claws sprung out afore itself...it was heading for Link! His back was turned from the Village, and I had no choice but to try and yell to warn him about the hawk that was about to attack him from behind. 

I cupped my hands around my mouth, "LI—" The cupping soon became a huge smack against my lips when I had covered my mouth to stop myself mid-yell. 

Link had casually turned his head back to smile at the hawk that landed on his arm when he raised it. 

"Wha?" I whispered to myself as my hands slowly slid from my mouth. Since when does he have a hawk companion? 

"Amazing, innit?" I heard an old croaky voice whisper behind me. 

Startled, I swung my head towards the person. "Hanch! Hi..." I smiled nervously. He laughed a bit, his hands held behind his back, "didn't know the hawk was a friend? Y/N, you grew up here!"  
I felt dumb. "I've never seen anyone call it..." I stared in shame, hoping that would excuse me from looking any more stupid. He gave me a smile, dismissing my idiocy, "smart boy ain't he? Wonder why I ain't think of calling a hawk." His smile faded and he seemed disappointed in himself.

I didn't even ask him why, and I was about to head off before he began on a self-pity rant, but we were both interrupted by a screech coming from the hawk as it dropped off a cradle for Link. "What is that?" Hanch questioned, squinting at the cradle Link had picked up. "Oh my goddesses!" I heard a woman squeal in relief. I looked over to Uli, who was staring at Link in gratitude while she waited for him to head over to her. Link had already started making his way back, jumping the pillars. I took the distraction as a chance to continue heading on my way to the mayors. 

As I crossed the tiny bridge, Link had already caught up to hand the cradle to Uli who was by the bridge. I heard her continuous words of gratitude fade during the time I walked off beyond the bridge, towards the mayors house. When I got there, I knocked a couple times and waited for the door to open. 

It didn't. I decided to sit and hang my legs on his porch and wait for him, since I had not much better to do.

▲  
▲ ▲

About 30 minutes had passed, and during those 30 minutes I spent my time in my thoughts, staring at the cucco walking around the mayors house, or every so often seeing Link go back and forward between the village, seeming to solve everyone's problems, of course. 

But then I saw him walk into the shop, and I'm sure I could've already guessed what he was going to buy, according to Talo who probably convinced him earlier. 

I sighed, swinging my legs back and forward languidly on the tall porch, my face resting on my palms. 

Eventually I finally saw the mayor come down from Fado's ranch, walking as slow as he does.  
I guess I already got my answer I came here for in the first place. 

He stopped by his house, and I plopped down from his porch, making my way up to him. "Hello Y/N," he said with his warm friendly voice, "I talked to Fado." I placed my hands behind my back, intertwining them, "what did he say?" He sighed, "well, he fears for you really," he paused. 

My face flushed pink in offense. Fears for me? Since when am I suddenly a kid again?  
He noticed my reaction and continued, "it's nothing that we feel you cannot handle, it's simply that the goats have been acting off lately. It might be hard to show you when Fado can barely tame them himself right now..." he seemed stressed. My face relaxed and I gave a concerned look. "Why is that?" I asked.

Before he could answer we heard a yell, "WHOOOOAAAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE! IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!" 

We both whipped our heads in alarm, spotting the goat that charged at us at an alarming speed. Us? Barely us...more like me! 

I panicked and my knees felt weak, but I prepared to run. Before I could even turn, I felt a shoulder shove past me that caused me to drop to my side. I caught myself as soon as I hit the ground, taking a moment to sustain myself before looking up at who had caused my fall. 

My eyes widened when I realized who it was. "Link..." I quavered. 

He towered over me, wrestling the goat by its horns. His biceps popped in great force in the act of pressing himself against the goats' wrathful shove. While below him, I stared dumbfounded. His teeth were gritted and I could hear him grunting.

Soon it was obvious who had won this battle. Link had given a powerful shout, using up a last surprising amount of strength to lift it by the horns swiftly and toss it over to the side.

If my eyes weren't widened enough, this surely would've popped them out of my skull, as a tight feeling of shock and amazement struck my chest. 

He slapped his hands together, patting off the numb feeling he must've felt in roughing up his hands against the goats horns. I looked up at the mayor, who also had a look of surprise on his face, but not surprised enough to open his eyes I'm guessing. 

I felt a presence creep up above me, and I turned to see Link's hand stretched out towards me. I lifted my hand, about to touch with his before I looked up at him with a mixture of blank confusion and awe. He just gave me a reassuring smile, so I took his hand in which he lifted me up a bit more aggressively than I'd imagined. 

His hands were rough and blistered, those of a hard worker's and of course, due to the event that just went down. 

"Aw...Fado did it again..." Bo mumbled. We both turned to him. "Those goats have been awful skittish lately... you always gotta be on your toes!" He spoke up. 

I gave Link a concerned look and a weak smile, but he didn't seem to return the glance since he continued staring at Bo. 

The goat had gotten up, walking back towards Fado's ranch in defeat. When it passed me, I pet it and it let out a yowl before continuing. I felt bad for it. 

"Sorry 'bout that, Link. But thanks to you, that goat didn't get away!" Bo said, before getting into deep thought. Link went up to him, and I assumed this discussion wasn't for me, so I stood where I was, scoping out Ordon, although there was nothing much to see. 

I couldn't hear what they were speaking of, but the last thing I heard Bo say was "teach em' a lesson for me, yeah?" I stared into space, confused, wondering what the hell he meant.  
Link soon ran off, so I guessed he was going back to show off his new slingshot for the kids. I walked back up to the mayor now that he was unoccupied. 

"I'm so glad you're okay Y/N," Bo sighed in relief, "even Link reacted faster than I could." He muttered, disappointed in himself. 

I was originally upset that he hadn't done anything to save me since he was practically beside me, but after hearing this, I felt bad. 

I smiled, "it's okay, I'm safe now, if it weren't for Link I'd be launched to the ends of Hyrule," I joked, giggling at my own words. I looked to see his reaction, hoping his mood lifted, which it did considering he chuckled a bit. 

Bo is a happy man. It's impossible not to make him smile. 

"I hope you can see now why Fado—well, now Fado AND I, fear for you," he explained, his face of concern. I nodded, my gaze down at the grass. 

"You'll still work tomorrow," he hesitated, "just be careful, okay?" He placed a caring hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand, then back at him, nodding with a smile. 

"Off you go, now," he said happily, taking back his hand. I walked off towards Link's house. I wanted to see Colin's reaction in knowing Link had gotten his present. 

Towards the entrance into the ravine that led to Link's area, I saw Rusl pass me. He gave me his gentle smile and continued on. Wonder what he was up to.

When I got there I didn't see Link, but I headed on to Colin. 

I wanted to thank him for saving me earlier, but I didn't know how to approach him.  
Colin turned around and smiled at me excitedly, "Y/N! He said he liked it! I'm so happy." I couldn't help but grin at his wholesome joy. 

I heard a door close, and looked up towards Link's house. He had stepped out, carrying a noticeable wooden sword on his back. Probably why Rusl was here, but why a wooden sword? "Dad brought Link a gift," Colin answered my thought coincidentally. I'm sure Link could've done better with an actual sword, it's confusing why'd he get a 'training' one.

Link then climbed down from his tree where he headed towards the children to surprise them with the new toy he's gotten. 

"While Link was gone, they set up targets to test his aim, and mostly just for amusement," Collin shook his head. I almost shook my head with him, they never give Link a chance to breathe I'll tell you that. 

Colin and I stood by Epona, occasionally petting her and talking to one another. He was set to watch after her so that Link would leave her be yet again, so I decided I wanted to accompany him. But we were interrupted by sudden smashes,  
WHOOSH, CLANK, SMASH.

We turned our heads to realize Link had fired several deku seeds at a couple targets in rapid speed. He barely missed a shot, his eyes focused in a squint, and his right arm extended with slingshot in hand while his left hand pulled strongly on the sling. His muscles flexed moderately, and even then they still visibly strong and appealing. 

He then let the sling go and the deku seed was sent flying at high speed, except his aim was not at a target, but rather the head of a scarecrow. The impact split its pumpkin head in half.

It's not surprising that Link would be so good at many things including his aim and strength, but it was always astonishing nonetheless, to everyone and, to my denial, me. 

"Whoa! Amazing, Link!" Talo exclaimed with excitement in his eyes, and Beth joined in. "Hyahh! Thanks, Link!" She giggled, almost swooning as she held her hands together. They then begun to talk in a voice too low for Colin and I to make out exact words. 

I turned to Colin, "impressive, huh?" I chuckled, my focus coming back to him and Epona. He nodded, "I want to be like him when I grow up." I smiled at him, "really, now?" He nodded again, "yeah—except with all the swords and all!" He added. I tilted my head, "there is no Link without the usage of swords and tools!" I stated, smiling at him. He stared at the ground, "maybe one day I'll be brave enough, just like him." 

It's always been obvious to me that Link is the talk of the town commonly, everyone loves him. I learned to get used to it, but there's a creeping thought at the back of my mind that just makes it all feel like bogus to me. Absurd. I almost felt bad for saying this, but it's almost like we're boosting his ego to its max. He was always humble, and still is very caring, but now that we've been apart, I don't know what much humble there is left. Maybe the talk got to him, and added on to his 'silent-lone-savior' persona. Maybe it's another reason he stopped talking to me.

My thoughts were thankfully interrupted by a loud, "YES!" coming straight from Talo. It was unmistakeable. 

Colin and I turned to look once again when Link drew his wooden sword with his left hand. The children seemed even more excited at this point, unsteady in their own stance. I couldn't see Link's face from where I was standing, but I could tell he held a bit of pride in expressing his skills.

They continued to instruct him on certain moves they admired of his, for him to preform. He preformed accordingly, obviously leaving Talo, Beth, and even Malo hanging at the edge of their seats. 

As I've said before, it's hard to admit, but I too was impressed by him. It mesmerized almost anyone who set their eyes upon him, the way he wielded his wooden sword, and how his face kept of focus and determination, as all his emotions that are barely visible on his face reflect through his fight.

Soon, Talo requested a final move before he was on his way; a jump strike.

Everyone paid close attention as Link made space between the scarecrow and himself, running forward to lunge into an aerial strike at the head. His muscles flexed harder than before at the instant he struck at the head, the impact instantly splitting it, even for a wooden sword. "WHOA!" The three cheered.

A huge smile crept on my face, a sense of pride in him struck my chest. I raised my hand to my chest lightly, catching myself staring. I was about to turn away in order to avoid him noticing me by chance, but my gaze caught an interesting figure.

"Eh?!" I shrieked. It was a monkey! Right there, at the entrance that led towards Ordon Spring. 

"WAH!" Talo exclaimed after me, he had also seen what I had. The monkey immediately ran away after we noticed it. "C'MERE, YOU!" Talo fumed, running after the monkey. Beth and Malo followed behind and they all exit through the passageway. 

I watched them run, reaching my hand out, "Talo! Stop!" I called out...it obviously didn't work. I turned to Link who I gave a look of panic to, and he exchanged a worried look with me before he jogged after Epona next to Colin and I, hopping on and letting out a quick, "HYAH!" He rode off after them. 

Colin gave me a sad worried look as well, and I couldn't give him any other look than the same he had given me.

"Stay here," I instructed Colin, and began running after Link's trail. "Y/N!" I heard Colin call out behind me, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to fall behind.

Soon along the path I met with Beth, who informed me that Link had gone ahead for Malo and Talo who continued running. I told her to stay where she was, and kept running forward. I then came across Malo, who informed me of the same thing. 

By now, Talo and Link were definitely beyond the bridge, and I knew for sure I should not head out beyond the gate without proper preparation. 

I squinted off into the distance, hoping to catch a glimpse of Link on Epona, but there was no sign of them. I looked back down at Malo. "What are we gonna do?" He spoke up, something he doesn't do often. 

I bit my tongue, I honestly didn't know, but I couldn't allow any doubt to creep into the kid's hearts. "Come, let's meet back up with Beth and Colin," I urged, grabbing a hold of his hand and heading back the way I came. "Link will bring Talo back, I'm sure of it," I reassured Malo, to which he seemed a bit confident in.

When we got back to Ordon village, Malo and Beth stayed behind since they feared trouble from their parents, but Colin and I immediately sought out his father, Rusl. Once we got to his house, we banged on the door, waiting for an answer. 

"Colin? Y/N??" We heard a masculine voice behind us. We turned to see Rusl, who we instantly began trying to explain what had just happened. 

Uli, Colin's mother, had opened the door we had been banging on, confused and panicked.  
Rusl and Uli exchanged confusing looks at Colin and I's mixed words. "Slow down," he paused, so we went quiet, and breathed. "Very good. Y/N, what happened?" He asked me with concern, his hands on his hips. 

My fists clenched in distress, and I began, "Talo ran after a monkey beyond the bridge beside Ordon Spring, and Link chased after him!" His face soon became panicked, he gave Uli a new look, one of alarm which Uli returned, her hand reaching her mouth in concern. 

Rusl gave me a last look before running off in Link's direction. Colin and I headed to wait with Beth and Malo next to Link's house.

▲  
▲ ▲

It was a long 20 minutes at least, before we then spotted Talo running back to us from the woods. "Guess what?! Guess what?!" He repeated, staring at all of us with a very thrilled look. "Talo!" Colin, Beth, Malo and I rejoiced before I went in to hold him. He was taken aback by the gesture, not returning the hug at first. 

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "but Y/N! Guess what? You won't believe it!"  
I let go of him, staying kneeled to his level, "you could've gotten hurt! Or worse..." I complained. He gave me an annoyed face, "Link would never let that happen!" He pridefully said. My expression changed to confusion whilst I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. 

"Well if you'd let me explain, I was captured!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Beth and Malo gasped. "What happened?!" They demanded. "That monkey, she was a nice gal!" He continued, "she tried to protect me, and we got captured together!" He paused, enjoying their faces of shock. I just listened attentively. "But that's not all—as soon as I thought we were surely done for, Link shows up!" He cheers. Beth and Malo's expression changed to awe, they were eager to hear the rest. I kinda saw it coming.

"He kicked those monsters butts! Hit them with his sword, like this!" He demonstrated as he slashed his imaginary sword, "HYAH! AH! YAH!" He mimicked. "Ooooh!" Malo and Beth giggled. 

"It was legendary! He preformed a spin attack to free us from the cage!" He finished off, crossing his arms with a huge grin. The kids beamed amongst themselves, excitedly. Except Colin, he just had a look of admiration and determination in his eyes, he was silent the whole time, smiling at the sound of Link's acts of bravery. 

We all turned to see Rusl and Link walk back towards us from the woods. Talo, Malo and Beth ran off to their homes since it was getting late, and presumably to avoid a scolding.  
I stood up with Colin beside me by my leg. 

"I'm glad it wasn't you, son," Rusl smiled at him when he got to us. "Let's head home."  
Colin and Rusl smiled at us before walking off, Colin waving before running after Rusl. Link and I were left alone.

I smiled at Colin in delight, waving back. Such a pure kid. Honestly, the only kid I can probably tolerate. However, soon my smile faded when I realized I was alone with Link. 

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed red, I avoided Link's gaze. That's awkward! He just stood there, staring as Rusl and Colin disappear into the ravine leading to our village. I summed up the confidence to look at him, so I wouldn't make it so awkward. This situation made my heart scream within my chest.

He turned to me, and as soon as he did my chest tightened, and I bit my tongue within my mouth. My E/C eyes reflected into his crystal blue eyes, yet they were also a shade of a dark mesmerizing blue. He stared at me for a few seconds, before tilting his head very slightly and smiling at me, "goodnight, Y/N." He calmly walked off to climb his latter into his home. 

My breathing returned to normal with a sigh, and I turned away to head towards the village into my home. I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed, awkward, or stupid for not saying anything back or even smiling. 

"Oh! Link—" I turned around, only to see he had already gone into his home. I shut my eyes closed and scrunched up my face, shaking my head as I walked faster to my home. I was hoping to thank him for saving me earlier with the goat and all. But now I definitely felt stupid.

I hugged myself when the breeze grew colder, and the moon rose. Climbing the steep slope to my home, I noticed a clump of stuff on the ground in front of my door. I stared at it confused.

Once I walked up to it, the sweet smell gave it away. "Honey?" I asked myself before looking up where the hive I saw this morning once was. I frowned in annoyance. "Great, something to clean up. At least the bees are long gone."


	3. 03 | Monachopsis: III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s mother once told her that skipping tea for a morning was a bad omen. Perhaps it was true?

"Wait up!" I giggled, running after Link as fast as I could, my feet thumping against the moist ground wildly. He laughed, running ahead of me, his little feet always being much speedier than mine. 

His stamina was over-the-top, and it was understandable, being raised a wrangler. I, on the other hand, was a stay-at-home caretaker. Not that the person I cared for needed any care, more like caretaker of the house itself. 

Link ran over a slope in which led to a tree, and I grinned mischievously that I felt I had finally cornered him. "I got you!" I yelled when he had stopped by the big tree. He searched for an exit. I laughed, I was about to head towards him to tap his shoulder, "TA—" I was cut off after he hopped up, climbing the tree. I frowned, clenching my fists at my sides, glaring up at him who was furiously climbing. "Not fair!" I yelled. 

Personally, I felt like I could be efficient at physical challenges, but the anxiety of failure gets to me. Trying to climb that tree was scary, and I was prone to failing and falling, so I never tried. Why not just try, right? Well, I'm not too embarrassed of falling in front of the village people, they're so nice I'm sure they wouldn't make fun of me...my uncle made me this way, timid and meek.

Link had already gotten to the top, in which he plopped down on a giant branch and grinned with his eyes closed. From the bottom, I kept my glare at him.

Walking up to the tree, I placed a hand on the vines, clutching some in it. I looked down at my exposed legs, pausing for a second before letting out a shaky breath, and placing a foot on the vine. I pulled myself up by clutching more of the vine further up in my other hand and continued this to make my way upward.

I stopped for a bit to look up at Link, who was looking down at me with surprise and curiosity, his mouth agape a slight bit. 

After 3-4 clumsy climbs, I began to tremble in nervousness and my grip began to loosen unconsciously. I gasped when a vine snapped and I lost grip of the vines entirely, falling backward and landing straight on my back. "Gghhk!" I grunted on impact, shutting my eyes closed and gritting my teeth. 

"Y/N!" Link yelled, his eyes wide, instantly climbing down. Halfway down, he let go and landed on his feet, catching himself with one hand before sprinting towards me.

I sat up, my back aching. I winced, furrowing my brows and reaching towards my back, where it hurt. He frantically dropped beside me on his knees, checking me for injuries. "Are you hurt?" He worried, not knowing what to do since he didn't want to exactly touch me. I groaned, leaning back on my arm. "I'm so sorry!" He panicked, reaching his hands out. 

My cheeks flushed red after I fully acknowledged what had happened to me. I gave him a small glare, "n-not fair, Link!" I stuttered, frowning. I could feel my nerves rising and I began to tremble just a bit, in waves. He placed his hands on the floor, keeping his focus on me, "I won't go up there again! Promise!" He swore eagerly. Unamused and frustrated with myself, I accepted his apology, "the f-fall was-wasn't so- um-high an-nyways," I shivered. He looked at me with a worried expression, and helped me up, reaching out his hand for me to grab. 

▲  
▲ ▲

Today felt promising, finally I had something to look forward to. It was my first day working for Fado. Maybe not working, but, getting taught how to.

I sat in front of my little vanity I had created for myself awhile back, staring at my reflection, waiting for the sun to shine its first ray of light through my window. That's when I would leave for Fado's ranch. I sat in my chair, prepared and a bit anxious but excited to begin working, finally, so I kept side-eyeing the windowsill. I took a last look at my outfit to make sure I was presentable. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple outfit that wouldn't get in the way of work.

But after a few minutes of waiting I ended up drifting off into a daze, proceeding to stare into my reflection. A simple inspection of my being turned out to feel like a visual dissection. My eyes glazed as they swept past each feature of my face, from my E/S (eye shaped) eyes to their color, and my L/L (lash length) lashes and my lips, nose, each freckle/beauty mark.

"What's my worth?" I breathed. A question bound to me by the mere cognizance of my existence and its purpose.

Suddenly I was startled by a faint light that gently fell upon my skin, bringing out its texture much more, my greatest features becoming more noticeable. "Oh shoot!" I yelped, jumping up from my chair. I headed out for the door, closing it behind me. I don't think I drank my tea today, something of which I never skipped. A bad omen, my mother once told me. I shrugged it off and continued jogging off to work, taking caution down the slope from my house in the big tree. 

▲  
▲ ▲

Arriving at Fado's ranch, I was almost out of breath when I finally got to the gate, placing my hands on it to catch my breath. Huffing continuously, each time less heavy, I looked over to scope out the ranch. I searched for Fado, but instead my eyes stopped at Link, who was staring at the morning sky as he sat on the ground, his arms resting on his bent knees. 

I gasped slightly, the cold morning breeze flowed through my tied up hair. I watched him a bit before entering, wondering if he had made it a thing, to watch the sky just as we did. I noticed my hopes were getting the best of me, and I looked down with a saddened look, sighing to relieve the tension in my heart.

I finally hopped the fence, placing a foot in between its logs and pushing myself over it. Walking further into the field, I kept looking around the place for Fado. I took a glance at Link once again, and looked away quickly but instantly looked again when I noticed he was already staring at me. I felt the pink creep up on my cheeks, as my body temperature rose.

It seemed rude to just turn away and ignore him, so I nervously tried to sum up a smile and a small wave. He just smiled back, but he had a confused look about him. I managed some courage and began to walk towards Link for a vague second before a yell interrupted, "HEY! LIIINK!"

I turned behind me and saw Fado running towards me. "I'll get back to you, Y/N!" He spoke as he passed me to get to Link who was a few yards ahead. My gaze followed him while he ran by me and I watched how he quickly discussed something with Link. Link nodded and picked up a horse whistle while Fado was making his way towards me. "We might want to get out of the way for this," he chuckled, walking ahead of me towards a corner of the field. I took a last glance at Link who climbed atop his horse before I followed after Fado. 

"I was gonna have Link give you a hand 'round the ranch today, Y/N, but today's the day he sets for Hyrule Castle," he explained, "so I'll be teaching you today." My eyes widened, "what?!" I couldn't help but to blurt out. Link was leaving? For how long? I internally began to panic. Fado scratched the back of his head with a shy smile, "gods, you really ain't want me to be the one to teach you, uh?" He chuckled.

That wasn't the problem. I looked down, wondering what I could do to approach Link and ask him about it or at least say goodbye. "Can I at least watch him go?" I asked, looking back up at Fado with hopeful eyes. He had a look of complication, he stared off at Link who made his way through the goats in herding them like last time, but much more hurried. "Alright, yeah," he decided, looking back at me. I smiled at him, thanking him but my smile held a little bit of nerves. 

I couldn't help but to feel a mix of emotions, but the one that I could make out the most was the feeling of resentment I felt towards Link in that given moment. I know we do not speak anymore, however the least he could've done was inform me! We were close once, for goddesses sake! 

Fado paid no mind to my fuming internal tantrum, the disappointment visible on my face regardless. He had his hand on his hips, watching Link finish up the job. I looked up, Fado walked ahead towards Link who trotted over on Epona. He thanked and praised Link for his herding timing, and then he waved his hand over for Link to follow while he walked back up to me. 

"Y/N will be working with us from here on out! Don't worry about me here, I'll have plenty of help," he laughed and patted my back. Link's confusion seemed to clear up, perhaps on why I was here. But his face didn't seem any less concerned. I looked up at Link, and down at Epona, my face blank since I didn't know what to feel. Fado spoke again in easing the tension, "how 'bout you go on and take Y/N down there with ya? So she can watch you head on out with the mayor," he suggested. Link's face turned to sorrow, and maybe guilt as well. 

"You—you don't have to..." I spoke, biting my tongue. I felt super tense. Link plopped down from Epona, holding her by the reigns and walked past Fado towards me. I tensed up some more in a reluctant manner to his approach, and he let go of Epona's reigns and hesitantly but respectfully placed his hands around my waist. "You ready?" He asked, seemingly positioning himself to lift me. I flinched at his touch and almost fled instinctively, I felt my body temperature rise higher than ever and so did my adrenaline. I lifted my arms beside my hips in discomfort and answered, "uh, yeah." As soon as I answered he lifted me and placed me on Epona's saddle with quite some ease. 

I could've done it on my own, but I guess it saves me the trouble from looking stupid while trying to climb Epona. She was a tall one. I scooted back when I noticed Link making his way up on her too, sitting in front of me. "Alright, Y/N, don't you go flaking out on me if you want this opportunity, you heard?" Fado playfully scolds, "soon as Link's gone, make your way back." I nodded, a slight smile creeping on my face. But it wasn't genuine. Fado waved his hand off for Link to be excused, and Link gave him a single nod before slapping Epona's reigns upon her neck, "HYAH!" He kicked on her slightly, causing her to go into an intense amount of speed and we headed towards the gate. 

I nearly lost balance. The speed took me by surprise, and on instinct I threw my arms around Link's waist, pressing my face and chest against his back. I felt his back tense up as if he were shocked or perhaps uncomfortable, but it eased after a few seconds. My eyes widened when I noticed how tightly—and close! I was holding on to him. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so I began to loosen my grip.

As soon as I did, "HAH!" He yelled while kicking on Epona so she'd jump. His yell startled me and my stomach dropped when I felt Epona abandon ground. I tightened my grip again, I shouldn't have loosened it. Link's short dirty-blonde locks brushed against my head while my own hair flowed behind me. Soon, I felt Epona's impact buck up against my inner thighs, causing me pain since my private area was also affected by the impact. I made sure to continue holding onto Link so I wouldn't fall, flinching in a bit of pain, but he slightly lifted himself on impact. Smart idea. 

We continued galloping off at moderate speed, making our way towards the mayors place. I eased up, lifting myself off of Link's back and loosening my grip for real this time. A smile couldn't help but creep at the corners of my mouth as I felt adrenaline excite me in this very moment. I took the time to close my eyes and let the fresh Ordon breeze hit my face, its familiar smells greeting my nostrils at high speed. 

Instantly, a new scent came to me. I opened my eyes, watching Link's back. It smelled of the Ordon leaves and the moist, tattered, bark of the trees. But not only that, it was mixed with a slight scent of sweat, but mostly a masculine yet clean smell, almost as if it could be made a cologne itself. I think musky would be the exact word to describe it. It was the type of smell to make me want to just embrace him and smell him in a long, deep breath. 

I almost slapped myself. The impulsive thought took me by surprise, and I blushed furiously. I scrunched up my face and shook my head. 

What's wrong with me.

We finally got to our village, and I saw Ilia waiting, her eyes brightening when she saw Link so she yelled for her father. She ran up to walk by us, but Epona continued casually walking. "Oh—Y/N! Didn't see you there, what are you doing, going too?" She joked, giving a high pitched, friendly laugh. I just smiled and shook my head. She averted her attention to Link, "placing extra pounds on Epona I see," she unnecessarily commented, "so you heading out for Hyrule Castle today, huh?" She quickly changed the topic, staring at him in awe. I just kind of looked away, a bit annoyed. 

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link?" Bo asked, approaching us, "well, nice work!" He stopped beside us. Link hopped off Epona and looked up at me, reaching his left arm up all the way, while keeping his right halfway up. I assumed he wanted me to place my hand in his left hand, so I hesitantly did, with a semi-confused face. "Oop-" I let out with surprise as he pulled me towards him and caught my bum with his right forearm. He let out a very slight grunt when I dropped on him and he turned around and gently placed me down so that my feet would touch the ground. I already could tell that I was blushing yet again, but I faced away from Link with a slight, "thanks." He gave me a short glance before walking off to Bo.

Ilia walked up beside me, "what a gentleman," she joked again, giggling. "Surely," I continued with a faint, fake smirk. She caressed Epona, inspecting her beauty. I turned towards Epona, stroking her as well. I took a quick look towards Link and Bo who had his hand over his shoulder as they discussed something. "The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse..." Ilia began and I turned back towards her, "but please bear Link safely along it." I agreed. 

I wanted to find the chance to talk to Link about it, but it seemed like it wouldn't be an option for me anytime soon...and if not now, then probably not ever. 

"Wait, what's this?..." Ilia complained, grabbing Link and Bo's attention. I peeked over to see what the fuss was about. "What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?" Ilia sternly whips her head back at Link. He gives her a face of slight guilt, seeming to already know what was about to come.

I didn't know how to react but my lips slightly parted, deciding on whether to interfere or not in the instant Ilia stormed up to him. "Link! How could you?! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you?!" She chewed him out. Link backed up in defense, but yet looked defenseless.

"Um-" I began before I was cut off, "now, now, Ilia, no need to get so hot with him..." Bo tried to calm her, waving his hands gently. "FATHER!" Ilia yelled, averting her attention to him immediately, "how can you be so easy on him? you're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!" She finished off, leaving them in shame while she walked towards me, taking Epona's reigns in one hand and my wrist in the other. "Let's go, Y/N," she rolled her eyes, "men." She then cooed, "you poor thing," as she focused on Epona, "It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the Spirit's Spring, you'll feel better in no time!" 

"Um- Ilia, I have to get back to work—" I tried to tell her. She just glared and pulled me beside her. I let Ilia drag me along, knowing that her stubborn self would never give into any talk of sense. The cut on Epona was only a scratch, and most of us knew Link had taken Epona when he went after the children yesterday. I silently sighed, walking along. Perhaps her tantrum could cause him to stay a little longer so I could talk to him. 

"W-wait, Ilia!" Bo yelled after us. Of course, Ilia kept on her path and paid no mind to him. Maybe if she were more disciplined. The man I used to live with as a child would've never let me pull that off. I shivered at the thought.

Eventually as we passed Link's house, Ilia began talking again. She stared at his house in disappointment, "he's so careless." I didn't reply to that, and just watched Malo, Talo and Beth hanging out around Link's house as usual, and Colin being left out—also as usual. I smiled at him, and he smiled back with his same shy smile. 

"So are you and Link talking again?" Ilia turned towards me. The question made me uneasy. I simply shook my head, "no." She turned away. I couldn't tell her expression in reaction to my words since I was behind her, but I had a feeling it was of accomplishment since I had gotten a bad vibe right then and there. I always felt Ilia was a good soul, but it almost felt like I was a corruption in the system to her when we began growing. We were the only two girls of our age, and perhaps she was getting territorial. 

Subsequently, we got to the entrance of the spring. "Close the gate and lock it behind you," Ilia demanded, taking Epona towards the spring. I did what she told, except I didn't plan to lock it. Almost as if she had read my mind, she walked over and made sure to lock it, before smiling at me and nodding towards the spring, indicating to follow after her. I bit my tongue, and just went along with it. 

The breeze was fresher here, and the spring gave the atmosphere a soothing feeling, the sounds of the waterfall gave away the final touch. I looked down at my feet, tempted to take off my shoes and dig my feet into the light-weighted soft sand.

This place reminds me of many times Link and I would spend fun moments here, whether it be playing in the spring or playing tag or hide and seek, or simply just relaxing. I looked over to a hole in the wall covered by some vines, smiling. That was his personal hiding spot during hide and seek. So predictable. 

"Ilia!" 

We both turned to the gate to see Colin, his hands on the gate. He begged to be let in. Ilia walked up to the gate, opening it for him, "I'll allow you in, did Link follow after you?" She asked, closing the gate behind him. Colin placed his arms behind his back, looking down whilst his feet fidgeted. "Yes," he timidly let out. "Oh great. Not like he'll be coming in here," Ilia said and walked back to Epona. "Can you believe him?" She asked me rhetorically, "hurting Epona just to fool around—typical!" She huffed, tending to Epona's wound, washing it over with some of the Spring's water. 

"Ilia, he didn't really hurt her fooling around..." I began, "it was more of a serious matter." She looked up at me confused, "what?" 

Before she could answer we heard the gate rattle and Colin call out, "Link!" We turned to see Link on the other side. Ilia frowned at him, "if you came to take Epona back, you can forget it!" She yelled at him, "why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!" She huffed once more before turning away, ignoring Link entirely. 

The only attitude I could sense was hers, honestly. 

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday..." Colin began, before turning to Link. Link and I exchanged unamused faces, most likely thinking the same about Ilia's actions. "Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, okay?" Colin reassured, "you crawl in here through the tunnel in back while I do, Link." He just nodded and walked off, allowing Colin to step up to Ilia. I followed after. 

"Hey, we need you to know something," I began for Colin. Ilia stood up and looked at us, "what is it?" I looked at Colin who then continued, "yesterday Link accidentally might've hurt Epona because Talo ran off chasing after a monkey." Ilia's face turned to confusion, and she looked up at me with a brow raised. I nodded to confirm his words, "Link took Epona to chase after him because he had ran off far into the forest," I paused, Ilia's expression slowly seemed to turn more understanding, "during his journey over there, he came across a lot of complications because Talo had gotten captured by some monsters apparently." 

I felt stupid having to explain this to her myself, I felt like one of the kids. Not surprised, Ilia treats everyone like a kid, even her own father. I don't understand why she feels the need to be entitled and responsible for everything, but I let her do as she pleased. So did everyone else. Not because we're afraid to stand up to her, we all just have the mutual understanding that she's just like that. Last time Link barely made a simple remark about her behavior, she exploded, so. I don't think anything will ever change that woman. Personally, it can be admirable as well. She's a strong girl.

We all turned to see Link who was dusting himself off after climbing out from a tunnel beside the spring. Ilia gave him a blank glance before turning to Epona, who rejected her by shaking her head vigorously. Ilia stumbled back, looking a bit offended, "so you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" She gave a look of defeat, but with a smile. I crossed my arms, shifting my weight to my side as Colin and I exchanged looks. Did Ilia just expect for Epona to prefer her?

Link walked closer to us, and before he could speak, Ilia continued, "don't worry about your horse, Link," she sighed, "fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious, you two can go on together." She stared up at Epona with loving eyes. Her hair brushed softly against her face, she closed her eyes in hope, "but Link," she turned to him with the same loving eyes, "can you at least promise me this?"

I looked down, a silent sigh escaping me. It feels like everyone has had their chance to talk to him except I. As short-lived as my resentment towards him was, is as short the time was for me to regain it once again. It felt typical, the way men throw you around as they see fit, and are able to forget you even if you are there before their eyes. It relieved my burning desire for closure to ride with him during that minimal amount of time, but that wasn't closure. Perhaps it didn't even mean anything.

"Just come home safely," Ilia finished off, she turned her body towards him, smiling brightly. I noticed I had nullified her last words before then since I had dazed out. I looked back up at her and then Link once more, who just smiled and nodded at her but then looked at me. He gave me a longing look, one that made me feel weird but not in an uncomfortable way, it had caused my heart to gleam. 

Finally, it seemed like if he were to walk towards me, his face resembled that of someone who has something to say. Whatever it was, I wanted to hear it. My stance became tense and expectant, my body slightly leaned forward and my hands made their way up towards my chest. Think of me as silly, but, this is the first time he actually approaches me looking like he has something to say for himself in half a year.

Out of the blue, a rumble shook the earth and stopped Link in his tracks, as well with changing my previous feelings to sudden confusion. Epona neighed as she lifted her front legs in alarm, and everyone turned towards the gate that immediately busted broken in pieces whilst a giant devil-hog invaded the spring.

Struck with shock, Ilia raised her hands to her mouth, Link couldn't help but stare in surprise, Colin was most frightened, and I was frozen in fight or flight. Of course, this matter was nothing I could fight. 

I hurriedly grabbed Colin's and Ilia's wrist, running off away from danger, but there was no chance of escape. I huffed heavily as I ran, and abruptly I felt Ilia's weight yank me back. I turned back to see Ilia on the floor, an arrow to her calf. I let go of Colin's wrist, furiously waving my hand for him to run off and soon threw myself on my knees in the spring beside Ilia.

"Come on, Ilia, we have to get up!" I pleaded desperately. I grabbed her arm and threw it around my shoulder, attempting to carry her. I heard Colin yell, and as soon as I turned my head I saw him getting carried by an ugly, giant, green monster in armor atop the hog. I was giving up hope.

"Link!" I cried out in desperation and my tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision. I struggled to lift Ilia, "agh!" I cried, stumbling over. I turned behind me and saw Link passed out, on the ground. The tears already started flowing down my cheeks. 

SLAM

Before I knew it, everything faded. My ears rung, my strength gave out, and my vision blacked out. My head hurt...but only for a second. 

Just like that, I lost grip of my consciousness. Maybe I should've drank my tea this morning.


	4. 04 | Monachopsis: IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is brave, and smarter than she realizes. But where is Link?

⚠️TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE⚠️

"You're an idiot," he breathed, kicking me over once more. My waist was already bruised up on both sides and breathing was becoming difficult for me. "I told you to have this cleaned by the time I returned!" He snapped again, grabbing me by my already knotted, messy hair as he forced me to stand up. I winced, breathing heavily in fright. "Does this look clean to you?!" He shoved my face towards the sink, forcing me to look at the dirty plates I hadn't gotten to before he returned home. "Do they?!" He yelled again, and I shook my head hurriedly.

He threw me back against the ground and I struggled to crawl away slightly. He placed his big boot, compared to my little feet, on my ankle. "Don't," he warned. I froze, squinting my eyes shut. I heard him sigh, and I opened my eyes slightly to see him turned away from me, the fireplace in front of him silhouetting his figure. I could tell he had his fingers pressed up against the bridge of his nose.

"It's that little Ordon boy, the one from the ranch that keeps you distracted from your tasks, isn't it?!" He growled, "it is!" He turned back towards me again. I frantically shook my head. He rushed up to me, kneeling down beside me as he grabbed my cheeks with a single hand. His force pressed against my cheeks so harshly I could feel the pressure hurting through my teeth. "Speak when you are spoken to."

He gave me a last glare before jerking my head away, standing back up to plop down on his seat beside the fire. "You won't see him tomorrow, you'll stay in all day," he began, facing away from me into the fire, "if I find out you escaped, F/N (favorite nickname), may the goddesses help you," he threatened.

I held my tears back, facing the ground as I lifted my upper body up from the floor. "Get to cleaning," he demanded as he kicked back, flinging a bottle of whiskey that rested by his seat towards his lips. I immediately got up and made my way to the sink, very timidly.

I turned the faucet on, grabbing a sponge to begin cleaning. As soon as I grabbed the first plate, I wiped it once to see my subtle reflection.

My face was clean, no bruises. The way he left me so that no one would suspect a thing. If only anyone would see beneath my clothes, they would find the real damage.

▲  
▲ ▲

"Mmph," I quietly groaned, my heavy eyelids blinking slowly. My vision was blurred and all I saw was green...grass? A sudden smell hit me. Gods, it smelled awful. I finally managed to fully open my eyes and I was able to confirm that I did see grass, but, it was moving, or was I?

My hands clenched so the numbness in my arms could leave me, and as my sense of touch returned to me I felt a thick coat of fur clutched in my hands. What?

Suddenly I heard the sound of a hog, and my eyes widened.

Before I could fully comprehend what was going on, I began struggling and kicking, but a force held me down. I looked beside me to see a green monster stare into my eyes with its bright red creepy orbs. I yelled, struggling even harder and it began to panic, wrapping its long, nasty arms around my waist to suppress me.

When it lifted me up to hold me, I stopped struggling for a second to notice that we were in the middle of a field. My mouth opened in surprise when I realized I was far from home, and I began struggling harder. It shrieked in struggle, trying to maintain me in its arms.

The hog began swerving out of control, and it bumped into another hog beside it. I noticed Colin being carried by the monster on that hog. "Colin!" I yelled, kicking out of control, "Colin!" I tried again, pressing my upper body towards his direction.

The monster holding him complained, giving out it's shrilling croaks as it pulled out a club. He swung it back as he stared at me, seeming to prepare to aim at me.

I gasped as I forced my right arm out of the monsters grip, swinging my elbow back into its face. It yelled in pain from the impact, letting me go as it grabbed its face. I dropped down onto the earth with a big thump, rolling due to the speed the hogs were going.

I grunted as multiple rocks hit against my arms and thighs, leaving me scratched up before finally halting the rolling on my stomach. I grimaced, lifting myself with my arms.

The monsters made a stop while the one who was holding me turned back on his hog and rode straight for me. My eyes widened, and I picked myself up completely before limping off, trying to go as fast as I could. I huffed, breathing rapidly as I held my hand on my waist in which it hurt immensely.

I heard it catching up to me, the trotting getting closer and closer behind me. I forced myself to run quicker, my eyes tearing up yet again, in fear and in pain.

As soon as I was about to give up, an explosion behind me sent me flying forward, causing me to fall on my face. "Aghkk!" I grunted in pain, breathing sharply from my crying.

I lifted my upper body slightly, summing up the strength I could to ignore the pain I was going through, as I looked behind me with a pained face. My expression soon turned to disbelief.

A white light resonated brighter than any light I've ever seen before me, it took the form of a goat. It was white as milk, golden linings flowing from its horns down through its body to its tail, a tail that deformed into an odd swirl with spikes. In the center of it's rounded horns was a glowing orb, taking the same colors and golden linings as that of the goats. It's creamy, bright colors reflected off my eyes, as I was full of awe.

It let out a graceful yowl as the orb it held glowed brighter. I looked down from it to the monsters from before, but now they seemed alerted. They made their way off, galloping away. "No!" I yelled, holding my hand out towards them. "COLIN! ILIA!" I let out a throaty cry, feeling desperate as I could not do anything.

Hastily, the goat hopped to my side, giving out a shriek before filling my senses with numb sensations, my vision of nothing but brightness.

▲  
▲ ▲

I was softly placed on the ground, my back rested against a rock. I looked around, confused and obviously very scared for the events that had happened. I was safe? I saw trees surround me, and a fire with a tiny cauldron above it in front of me. Before I could observe some more, I hissed in pain, squinting while placing my left hand on the right side of my waist.

I gently lifted my hand to see blood bleeding through the fabrics of what I wore, it stained my hand. "Ah," I grimaced in pain again, lifting my top to expose my waist.

My skin was scratched off, tiny pebbles dug their way into my wound, along with a big sharpened one in the center. I must've fallen on it when I rolled off the hog. The wound penetrated beyond the three layers of skin, exposing some muscle tissue around the biggest rock. I cried out in panic, hyperventilating. I wasn't sure of what to do, and I didn't have the tools for it.

I looked back down at it again, quickly looking away with tears in my eyes. It wasn't so bad, but it definitely wasn't the smallest cut either.

"What am I gonna do?" I cried out, feeling desperate and vulnerable. I checked my surroundings and noticed a shed behind me. "Please gods," I begged, crawling for a second before lifting myself with the rock that I rested on. I placed my hand on the door knob, turning it. It didn't turn.

I plopped down on the door, unable to resist the pain. "Help!" I cried, banging on the door behind me. I rested on it because I didn't expect anyone to be home. It just looked like a shed, not a house. Besides, I'd given up.

My drowsy scanning of defeat finally caught a glimpse at something that sparked an idea. I wasn't excited for it, and my hope was not any better, but it was something I had to do if I wanted to keep this wound closed after removing the sharp rock in me.

I pulled myself back towards the rock I first rested on, stabilizing myself to catch my breath before focusing on my objective. I stared at the fire below the mini cauldron, preparing myself for what I planned. My gaze averted to a singular stick that stood beside the fire. Grabbing it, I lit it up, and left it aside to keep it prepared.

I lifted my top fully off my stomach again, placing the material in my mouth to muffle my upcoming screams. It tasted of blood and dirt, but I was in so much pain that I didn't care.

Gods, here I go.

I positioned my hand on the sharp rock, readying myself to pull it out.

Three, two. . . One!

I swiftly ripped it out of my waist, giving out a sharp muffled yell. My eyes swelled up as my tears started flowing yet again. I threw my head back for a second before bringing my focus back to the injury. Quickly, I took out the three pebbles within my skin as blood slowly flowed out from the biggest wound.

Gods this is gonna be the worst fucking part.

Looking at the lit stick beside me, I grabbed it and positioned it ready to scorch my skin, to help the wound close. I had to cauterize it, there's no other way. I prepared myself once again, closing my eyes.

Three. . . Two . . .

"Hey!" I heard a voice call. My eyes opened wide as I turned to see where it came from. I dropped my clothing from my mouth as I noticed a tanned man with quite giant hair approach me carefully.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a bit alarmed as he stared at the stick in my hand. My tears continued flowing as there was a look of distress in my eyes, "help!" I yelped with a shaky voice.

"Gods!" He panicked when he noticed my deep gash. He ran over to my side and dropped on his knees, pulling wrapping bandage out of his bag and placing it beside him. Then he pulled out a rag, and placed it on my wound with both his hands, "hold here," he gently told me with a concerned, yet, comforting face as he grabbed my hand and placed it above the rag.

He shot up, sprinting to the shed door, unlocking it before entering inside. So he does live there, in this shed. I breathed semi-heavy as I stared at the rag that continuously soaked the blood.

He soon returned, holding a liquid a bottle in one hand and a clean rag plus a cotton pad in the other. Kneeling down beside me again, he took the cork from the bottle and tilted it over on a rag.

I watched as he gave me a look of consent, "this'll burn, y'know," he worried. "As much as the fire?" I grunted out a joke. He gave me a warm smile before placing the rag on my wound gently. I jolted in pain, hissing from the burning sensation. Squeezing my eyes, I held on to his arm strongly.

He kept cleaning the wound regardless, "jokester even when in the worst shape, huh?" He chuckled, "I like it." He retreated his hand after seeming to finish, then picked up the cotton pad to place it atop the wound. I watched him do his thing, and then looked up at him to admire his hair and how birds land on it and as much as nest in it.

He glanced at me, most likely knowing what I'm staring at. "Oh, the birds amuse you?" He laughed. My gaze went back to his eyes, letting out a slight apologetic laugh.

Grabbing the wrapping bandage, he asked me to lift myself as much as I could for a bit. In pain, I arched my back a bit, the sharp pain traveling to my ab area. I winced and he rushed his hand down under my back to support it, allowing me to rest my weight on his hand a little. He began wrapping the bandage over and under my waist a couple times.

"So," he interrupted the silence along with some tiny grunts I'd give, "how'd this happen to you?" He finally asked. I faced down at my injury, "monsters invaded our spring," I simply answered. His mouth fell open a bit as he stopped wrapping for a second, staring at me. "Those monsters! I saw them gallop in a bunch towards Ordon!" He stated, "so you're from Ordon? What are you doing here?" He asked.

I took a minute to answer, since I wasn't sure about mentioning the golden goat. "I was taken, but, I escaped," I concluded. He finished wrapping me up with a last tug before ripping the bandage off the roll to tuck it down with the rest of the bandage on my waist.

"You're a brave one, I can already tell," he smiles, "I, on the other hand, fled straight hole as soon as they passed by the first time. I waited for them to leave," he scratched the nape of his neck with an ashamed smile, "as soon as I heard them gallop by again, I waited a few minutes before peeking out and then heading straight to lock the gates," he nodded his head towards the gate that led to Hyrule field, and then turned to the other side, pointing to the gate that led deeper into the forest.

I raised my brows in confusion, furrowing them upwards, "that's brave too, you know!" I praised, "you closed the gates even though there was possible danger outside. You could've just stayed home," I paused, "but you didn't." He smiled brightly in great pride, "thank you—" he then gave me a questioning face, "I don't think I caught your name?"

He let me rest my back down again, placing both his hands on his lap. I adjusted myself before replying, "Y/N." He smiled, "Y/N," he said in delight, "beautiful name, really!" I blushed subtly, "appreciate it, thanks." I avoided his gaze, staring into the fire beside us. "Um, what about yours?" I turned back towards him who was also staring into the fire. "Oh- me?" He chuckled, "I'm Coro, this is my lantern shop," he gestured towards himself and his shed, "and my home, basically." I guess it wasn't just a shed after all. I stared up at him and his shed, then I smiled at him.

"I really appreciate the help so much," my voice faltered, "man," I looked down. "Imagine if you didn't come by." He laughed, "well you'd be nearly scorched now wouldn't you," he joked. I gave a slight smile, allowing air to blow through my nose as a slight giggle.

"Will you be needing help to get to Ordon?" He asked, readying himself to lift me. "Oh—no, no you've helped a lot," I waved my hand off, "I'll make it." He shook his head, "are you gonna be leaving right now?" I gave it a thought for a second before nodding, "I need to see if everyone else is okay."

He gave a stubborn look before grabbing my wrist and throwing my arm over his shoulder. "It's okay—" I got cut off as he shushed me, insisting.

He helped me up as I struggled to get on my feet, and we made our way towards Ordon.

"Have you noticed how the skies have darkened?" He asked as he looked up. I looked up as well, noticing the skies were of gray, and it had an eerie feeling to it. This place no longer felt safe.

▲  
▲ ▲

Quicker than I thought we would, we made it to Link's house. He set me down beside a tree to catch my breath, sitting down beside me with one leg bent in which he rested his arm on. I held onto my wound, leaning my head back against the tree.

"You gonna be okay?" I heard him ask me. I summed up a short chuckle, "it's not so bad—it's just—recent," I reassured him. His face kept the same expression of concern. "Think you can head on out on your own?" He asked as he stood up again, towering over me. I looked up at him, "you're not coming?" He shook his head. "No," he smiled, "I need to get back, make sure those gates stay closed."

I didn't deny him of his supposed duty, but I did feel bad that he had to be out there on his own. "Thank you, seriously," I thanked him again with a genuine smile. He returned it, "no problem," he said warmly, sticking out his hand for me to take. I took it, allowing him to help me up.

We exchanged a last glance before he walked off, "if any more rocks stab ya, you know where to find me," he joked. I shook my head, smiling.

After watching him disappear off into the woods' direction, I turned towards my village. A slight expression of pain lingered on my face as I made my way to Ordon.

Before officially heading off, I gave a last glance at Link's house, hoping he was safe and perhaps at Ordon too...but maybe that was too much to hope for. Turning away, I continued off, my hand still pressed upon my wound.

▲  
▲ ▲

"Y/N!" Uli yelped as she struggled over towards me, plopping down beside me. "Rusl!" She turned her head towards her house, "RUSL!" She yelled even louder.

I was on the ground, kneeling for a while since the injury shot pains through my abs down to my pelvis at times. I tried to catch my breath. Gods, it felt like menstrual cramps or when you breathe wrong during running.

Rusl bust through the door, "Uli?! What's wrong?!" His gaze soon locked on me, "Y/N!" Uli used both her hands to grab onto my hand and forearm, attempting to lift me. Rusl ran over to us immediately.

"No, Uli—you're pregnant!" I insisted, clasping her hand in both of mine. "Allow me," Rusl speaks up as he grabs me by my elbow and back, lifting me from the ground and leading me into the comfort of their home.

When we got inside, they sat me down on their couch, allowing me to rest. Uli sat down on a chair next to me, as Rusl stood up in front of me with his arms crossed. He was covered in bandages which dripped blood on some areas. "What happened?" He asked in a subtle panic. I almost wanted to ask him the same, but my mind was racing a hundred miles per hour. Frowning, I spoke, "they were taken, Colin, Ilia—Link!" I breathed, tensing up. "Talo, and... Malo? Where are they? Beth?" Uli asked me, her hands on her chest in hope as her face was full of worry.

I tensed up further, "they're gone too?!" I panicked, lifting myself from the couch but soon wincing in pain. Rusl stepped over, reaching his hands out towards me, "now, now, Y/N, you mustn't worry right now," he comforted, giving a slight glare towards Uli. Possibly for provoking me some more. She looked down, ashamed, and decided to get up, "I'll get you some water, dear."

Rusl continued, "I was just getting ready to begin my search, but now is too late and I am wounded—but I must guard from those filthy monsters." He grabbed his sword resting beside the doorframe. "Don't worry, Y/N," he reassured again, "we'll find them," he stated before nodding to Uli, who gave him a last smile before he took off outside his house.

Uli walked back up to me, handing me a cup of water. I thanked her, downing some of the water immediately due to my longing thirst. She gave me a warm smile, but it was worn out and dull. I tried to return the smile but I could barely manage one before she burst out in tears, her face falling to her hands. I frowned at this, any sense of hope being submerged in negative thoughts subsequently. I placed the cup down on the floor.

"Hey," I began, attempting to lift myself up a bit to place a hand on her shoulder, "it'll be okay." I gave my attempt at comforting her, but it was barely valid as I couldn't even find comfort within myself.

"It's just—how could this happen?" She wailed, her shoulders jolting upward with her cries against my hand. "I should've been more cautious—" she tried to continue, but I interrupted, "don't!—too much stress is bad for your baby, Uli!" I warned, trying to look her in her face as I rubbed my hand up and down her shoulder. She seemed as if she was trying to calm her crying, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"They'll be fine, Uli," I genuinely comforted her this time, along with trying for some comfort within myself. "I don't know where Link may be, but he's strong—Rusl's successor in swordsmanship in fact!" I emphasized. "He'll save them," my voice faltered, "I have a feeling..."

Link has always been a sharp one. It took him seconds to seek an exit, or objective of aid. He was quick, and he was fast...it's been that way since I first ever met him. I have a feeling he can get out of whatever he's been dragged into...

Her crying halted, a few sharp breaths escaping her here and there, as she looked up at me, placing her hand on her pregnant belly. Her face still held worry, but she seemed more reassured. I gave her a weak smile that she managed to return, "I'll be here, waiting for my child Y/N," she spoke softly, "I believe in your words. I believe in Link."

Her credibility in Link caused my anxiousness to cease into nothing more than a worry, I too had allowed my heart to be filled of hope a bit more.

I leaned back into the couch, staring at the ceiling. My wound sent a sting of pain for a second, momentarily stopping when I pressed my hand over it. I scrunched up my face as I looked at it in disappointment. "What happened to you there—if you don't mind me asking," she asked with her soft and gentle voice, her gaze trailing from my wound up to my face. I bit my lip, "well..." I paused, "when I was taken, I managed to escape but not under pretty circumstances."

Her brows furrowed in worry, "did they hurt you?!" I immediately turned down her question of concern, "n-no!...no, I just fell from the hogs they rode on." I looked down at my wound again, "darn rock pierced my skin." I then complained, "out of all the other possible rocks or flat land I had to fall on it was this one—the thickest and sharpest one by far apparently." I threw my head back on the couch's armrest.

"Hogs?" She questioned, but I could hear a tiny sigh of relief escape her lips, "it's still bad," she mumbled, "but I'm glad those filthy, pestering rodents didn't do anything to you." That's the most vulgar language I'll probably ever hear of innocent Uli.

It was getting pretty late, as the sky dawned and its light shunned clear of the sky. The last streaks of light that hit my skin through their tiny circular window had left me. I was wounded, worried, scared and exhausted. "I'm sure my husband is outside guarding right now, there's been some nasty monsters showing up," she sighed, "I'm gonna go out and help him in case I spot anything, I'll be back, okay?" She reassured me before opening the door and walking out, but she didn't close it behind her.

I looked at the door, confused. She then came back in with a wrapped up sword in her hands, walking up towards me. "Y/N," she spoke, placing the sword next to me, "take care of this will you? I'll place it here, meanwhile I know you are tired—you should rest." She smiled before walking back out, closing the door behind her this time.

I looked down at the sword, admiring its beautifully manmade silver handle that poked out from the wrapping. I attempted to lift it with a hand, my wrist bending as to grab good grip of it. I barely could though, it was definitely heavy. I left it rest back beside me, deciding not to attempt to lift it.

Slowly, I felt myself grow weary and drift in and out of sleep, my lids heavy. Finally, it seemed that my exhaustion had beat me and I allowed my lids to fall for the last time. I took a big breath through my nose, the warm smells of wood, fire and fresh grass filling my sense. Exhaling, I fell into a much needed sleep. Although, I could have sworn I'd heard the sound of a howl. A graceful one, as it almost sounded so familiar. Had I not heard that melody before?


	5. 05 | Monachopsis: V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets some physical rest for today, but not any mental rest.

Brightness stung my eyes through my eyelids, causing me to tense up in discomfort while my arm raised to block it off. Squinting, I opened an eye, slowly adapting to the light in the room. The light that had left me yesterday had greeted me this evening in its full glory. I think I'd slept most the day.

I grunted, lifting myself up with gritted teeth to manage to sit up. Sighing, I looked up to find Uli and Rusl discussing something a couple feet away from me. I looked down at my wound, which felt much better. But the blood on it was dark and old, it smelled of sweat. I should clean it up to avoid infection...

It smelled of warm soup which intrigued my senses a great amount. Before I could scan the room, my eyes trailed off to the sword beside me—"huh?" I whispered in confusion. I noticed it was no longer there. Perhaps Rusl might've taken it.

"Y/N! Oh, you're up!" Uli said relieved as she walked up to me, interrupting my thoughts. "I have a question for you, dear—forgive me for bugging as you have barely awoken," she smiled as she stood beside me. I looked up at her, nodding. I noticed Rusl walking up to us as well, his hands on his hips. "Do you happen to know where the sword is?" She asked warmly. 

My face instantly expressed confusion, averting my gaze from Uli to Rusl, who then had his arms crossed, and back to Uli. "You didn't take it?" I asked in disbelief, my words a bit slow, "I thought—I thought you left it here," I looked down where Uli placed it, gesturing towards it with my hand. "How could I know?" I asked, looking back up at them with slight stress. They wouldn't think I'm lying, would they?

Rusl shook his head and walked closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "it's alright, Y/N," he reassured me, "there's no knowing what could've happened—but I believe you." His face showed a warm smile, but he only seemed half convinced.

My stare fixated on the floor soon after his words. Rusl retrieved his hand, and there was a short silence. I had a feeling that perhaps they were looking at one another. Uli then placed her hand on mine, which was resting at the corner of the couch, "I'm gonna switch out your bandages, alright?" She stood up and walked off to the other side of their tiny abode, presumably to collect some first-aid supplies. 

"I'm continuing my search," Rusl spoke, catching my attention as I looked up at him. He took a last glance at Uli, smiling. Uli could barely return it, since she seemed mostly worried. She walked towards him with bandages, a rag, and alcohol in her hands. She managed a hug around his neck with the items still in hand, standing on her tiptoes. After burying her face in his neck, he returned the hug with his hands around her waist, careful of her pregnant belly.

"I love you," she whimpered, letting go of him. "You better be safe! Don't be reckless!" She pointed a finger at him with the bottle of alcohol in her hand. She tried to express sternness, but her sadness and worry easily drowned it out. He gave her a chuckle and a loving smile, "I promise." He gave her a kiss on the forehead in which she leaned against, soon leaving her as he opened the door. "I'll be back later," he waves off with that same smile towards me, closing the door behind him.

The scene was a touching one, leaving even myself sad. I looked over at Uli who let her stare drop to the ground in sadness. She quickly began walking towards me, though, sitting in the chair in front of me. I didn't know whether to comfort her or say nothing, but I decided the latter when we exchanged looks of empathy.

She readied the supplies on her lap and pressed on my shoulder gently for me to lay down. I did as she needed me to, and allowed myself to relax on her couch, getting comfortable on the pillows they had there. Assisting me in lifting my waist, she gently but hastily began unwrapping the old bandage.

I barely winced since it no longer hurt, but it hurt enough for me to grit my teeth just a bit.

She finished up, lifting the final piece slowly as my skin began unsticking from the fabric in an audible, unpleasant, moist sound. It caused discomfort for only a moment. When she finished it off she rolled it up within itself, placing it beside her on the floor meanwhile. She then damped the rag in some alcohol.

"Fado came around asking for you, you know," she broke the silence, beginning to clean around my wound. I could barely begin to think about what she told me before I hissed in pain just a bit, clenching just one fist to endure it. She continued talking to me, "he was real worried. But he said you didn't have to worry about losing your opportunity there or anything," she reassured. I sighed in relief, "I'm glad, I'm just remembering how he told me to show up as soon as I saw Link off." 

I felt a feeling of pain further than just on my wound, but in my heart. You know, I hated him. I hated him for preparing to leave and not telling me, I hated him for avoiding me, I hated him for not talking to me, I hated him for showing me so much compassion as if he were an older sibling, and then abandoning me. But how much hate can a heart hold? If the heart is nothing more but for love.

It was as visible on my face as the 5 stages of grief are visible on a person of great desperation. How can I hate him if he is now gone? I never got to thank him, or question why—no, all I was capable of was keeping my silence. As much as I want to believe in him, I also don't want to hold onto false hope. But I'll let myself for only the next couple of days. Until then, Link is alive to me. 

"Y/N," I heard Uli speak in a soft, yet concerned voice. I had not noticed that I was tearing up until she called, and so I sniffled, wiping a tear. "I know this is very hard," she kindly comforted, motioning for me to lift my back up again since she was gonna wrap the new bandage around. "It's hard for all of us, and we wish nothing more for Link, Ilia and the children to come back," she began wrapping it around, taking a short pause in her words to hold back any spill of emotions. She only wrapped it about two or three times before cutting it off at the end and tucking it. 

"But Y/N," she began again, placing the bandage roll on the ground and focusing her attention to me. She took my hand in her hands, "please don't lose hope, for the both of us. For my son, please." She gave me a pained look, "for Link." I looked down at our hands, my brows furrowed in sadness. My lips quivered a bit before I looked back up at her, "yes, of course." 

She gave me a last smile, taking a moment to ponder while she stared off to something on the floor. Then she stood up, walking over to a pot atop her fireplace. I assumed that's where the smell came from earlier. "Do you think you're ready to head home?" she asked me from afar as she poured soup into a tinier pot. I definitely didn't want to burden her any further so I said yes. Uli left out a tiny laugh and closed the tiny pot off with a lid, walking over to me with it. "In that case, take some of this. I hope it helps soothe you," she beamed, her eyes closed in delight with both her hands on the tiny pot. She stretched the pot out to me for me to grab. 

I looked at the pot that looked almost like a vase, made of the same ceramics. It had a bunch of beautiful swirls around it, and was of a peculiar brown color.

"Thank you," I smiled at her, taking ahold of the pot with both my hands. "This was—is, Colin's favorite soup. I hope it makes you as happy as it made him," she clasped her hands together, giving me a sad smile. I stared down at the pot with the same sad smile. Before leaving, I set the pot aside to one of my arms and hugged her with the other. A quite awkward hug, since her baby bump got in the way. She embraced me back as if she needed this hug. "I appreciate everything—the comfort, the treatment, the soup-" she cut me off as we let go of one another, "don't have to, you're our family too Y/N."

That struck me like gold. The words repeated in my head while the sad smile that once lingered on my face was replaced by a genuine one. Tears almost escaped my eyes but I just gave her the brightest smile I could offer, one that seemed to even resonate within her. 

And with that, I left.

▲  
▲ ▲

On my way home, I made sure to carefully carry the pot with both my hands. The warm light from the sun above me hit my skin, and it felt good. This place did not feel of evil, no, not like that forest from yesterday. It felt like home, as it always did and as it always has been for these last couple of years. Thinking about it now, I felt the same way when I was engulfed by that golden goat's light.

I looked up at the sky, squinting my eyes from the fierce sun that seemed ready to set soon. This sky did not look of a dim light shadowed by tints of grey. It's brightness was enough to make anybody who looked upon it happy, but not us. Not Ordon, not this time. For the only assets were the children who filled the village of laughter, and Link who gave Ordon courage and reliability.

I walked up the slope with caution and had finally gotten to my house. My doorframe was a prettily carved out bulk of the tree that curved around the edges of my rounded door. Walking up to it, I shifted the pot to a single arm, reaching out my hand to my doorframe and getting a feel for it's smoothened, yet rough-textured wood. I could smell its scent of moist wood, as most trees are here in Ordon due to it's mild humid weather. 

Looking up towards the top of the tree I saw the big branch that reached out proudly. Staring at it, I could almost see Link's tiny self staring back with his big grin. A smile unconsciously creeped up on my face, as I whispered the words, "not fair, Link," in a faint and faltering whisper.

I felt my eyes water, almost crying once again but I stopped it before I began. One tear had escaped before I dried off my eyes with my arm, going ahead to open my door. Of course, my house had to be built in the tree that he loved hanging out at. 

Entering my home, I set the pot on my table in the center of the room and plopped down in one of the chairs. It was hard not to let out a long, sad sigh in that moment, allowing my forehead to fall into my hand that was resting against the table. 

Examining my view from that point, I stared down at my wooden floor, then averting my eyes to my wound hidden below my torn and worn out shirt for that day. Slowly, my gaze shifted to my thigh. With that, I stood up and decided to clean myself.

I walked towards the room divider that separated part of my one-roomed home, beside my bed's foot-side. This room was slightly elevated, about 5 stairs was enough to lead onto the platform. In here, was a large tub, an even bigger and taller water boiler I made myself, and a laundry basket. The water boiler was able to sustain enough water for at least 5 baths, but after that I had to refill it, so I did that weekly. I'm not complaining, my first couple of tries in it consisted of 1-3 baths. After hearing that, you'd definitely think 5 is more than good enough. 

I looked outside the window that towered over the bathtub, it's view practically being the same as the view from my bed's window. But the village was more-so in sight on this window. From here, I could see the mayors house and partially the waterwheel. I'd also be able to see Rusl's home if it weren't for the rest of the tree I live in blocking the view, but I can see most the path that leads towards them.

Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen baths in anybody else's home. Often times, I believe they wash up in the river, or simply use river water that they carry in buckets or gallons in barrels. When washing in the river of course, they do not dive in fully naked as to respect the community, they use undergarment. 

Personally, I like the naked experience. This way, I am more in touch with my own body along with the comfort of my own home. It feels peaceful. 

I took a deep breath as I let my clothes fall and pool underneath me. I was careful to take my shirt off as to not hurt my wound. After becoming naked, I grabbed my clothes beneath me to throw them in the laundry basket, but then I stared down at my wrapped up wound. Uli had just wrapped this, and I felt bad taking it off already. 

Biting my lip with a pondering expression, I began to unwrap it, but then stopped and asked myself if I had any wrapping bandage. Thinking about it for a second, I convinced myself I did and just proceeded to unwrap it. As I got to the final part, I slowly pulled it from my skin but it wasn't as bad since it was newly placed.

Eventually, I brought myself to light the fire under the water boiler to heat up the water meanwhile. I leaned my butt against the tub to wait and stared at my exposed wound a while. It looked nasty, but it was healing overall. The skin that exposed a bit of muscle texture was darkened, almost scab-like. 

But my attention was distraught by something else. The scar in which I had inked down an image on my mostly inner thigh. I brushed my hand over it, tilting my head with a sigh. I've had this scar for a long while, perhaps even at birth. It's three triangles together at their edges to create one large triangle, but the triangle they create in the middle was more shaded in scar tissue than the other triangles. 

I smiled. One day I found out Link has one just like mine, but it was smoother in texture, like if it was meant to be on him, not scarred. However, a different triangle, specifically the right bottom corner, was shaded. It felt weird to have birthmarks so similar, I almost convinced myself it even meant something once. But then it did, the day Link did something so memorable for me that I had to ink over my scar in black long ago. Although a painful process, it felt necessary to tattoo it in his honor. He's never seen it himself, though. He doesn't know of my scar, and I've never told him.

I shook my head to brush off my thoughts with a smile before standing up and putting out the fire. The water was steaming from the boiler's top, and it seemed ready. I pulled down a handle that connected itself to the exit of a small slope that cradled the water and led it to fall into the tub. I waited for it to fill, admiring the way the water reflected against the sunset's rays of light and against the shimmering quartz of the tub. It was practically a giant rock, carved from the inside to create a hole in it which suited for a good tub. It is not perfectly circle or oval shaped, it's pretty rigid and it randomizes in curves and edges on the outside, but the inside of the tub was perfectly smoothened. 

Once the water filled enough, I reversed the handle to shut the water source and placed a leg over to dip in. 

It felt nice, you know. To finally relax in a steaming bath. My wound had burned on contact, but it eased as I slowly slipped in. I couldn't help but to admit there was still discomfort. This bath would have to be a short one. I kept my supplies on the smoothened thick edges of the tub. My hair wash and body washes I made myself too, of different ingredients and scents I loved and found around Ordon. 

I gave a sigh, watching the sun set and slowly lower to hide behind the mountains. 

As the sun always sets is as it always comes back, you better come back too.

Please.


	6. 06 | Monachopsis: VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close yet so far.

"You know, it's your fault that we moved here. If it weren't for your pity mother, you'd be a forest child, lost in time forever. Fine by me."

▲  
▲ ▲

It's been a hundred years...ha, at least it felt that way...that Link disappeared and the children were taken. No, in reality it's only been about 3 full days. Today's the 4th. The village has never been so depressing, neither was sadness so visibly imprinted on those who dwell in Ordon. However, nobody exactly blamed one another. If anything, communication simply decreased.

Yesterday, I had started working for the first day at Fado's ranch. I didn't do anything heavy so that I didn't stress my wound, but Fado didn't really like it. He didn't like seeing me hurt, he said, and he urged me not to come today and that he could handle doing stuff on his own. Of course, I insisted regardless.

Yes, of course I wanted to help...but...it was more-so the fact I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts all day, "resting". 

Staring down at the bucket of goat milk before me while I sat on the stool, I let my sad but yet almost emotionless stare ripple in its faint reflection. You know, I've been sad before, I've felt out of place before. In this very moment, though, I especially felt an out-of-body type of experience. An existential crisis, almost. As if I were disturbing some type of plot. My question never falters, and grows stronger if anything. What was my purpose in this lifetime?

To make matters worse, my angst grows now with everything that's happened.

A ray of bright sunshine blinded my eye a bit, so I looked up with my hand in the way to find the sun had positioned itself perfectly to fit through a crack in the barn. It was perhaps midday as of right now. I should close in the gates.

Today, I had milked 8 goats. Yes, 8, and it's something to be proud of as yesterday I had only managed 2 during my training. They're gentle creatures, yet very feisty. Last thing to do now is to make sure each goat's gate is locked and distribute the milk each through filters into bottles. Fado himself was stacking up some hay in the back of the barn to later stuff into their feeding trays after I finish locking them in. 

Standing up, I carried the last two bucket of milks up to the rest. Suddenly, I heard a creak behind me. Whipping my head back, I saw a goat pushing through the gate I had just left through.

"Hey!" I yelled, immediately placing the buckets down and turning to go after it, an action I almost instantly regretted as it had startled it into running outside of the barn. "No!" I yelled, gritting my teeth with worry and embarrassment on my face.

"Y/N?" I heard Fado call from the back. I would feel embarrassed to face him right now after losing one of his goats, so I hurried after it. 

Exiting the barn, I noticed it hesitated as it slowed its pace after noticing the large gate towards Ordon was closed. I began to feel confident as adrenaline continued to fill me. I might be able to catch it!

Before I could become fully confident, it picked up its speed and jumped right over the gate. 

My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks, "really?!" I yelled. I turned back to see Fado coming after me, but I was not gonna let that goat go. If Link can stop it, maybe I can too! In a more intellectual way, of course, since I lack the muscle—okay I have no idea what I'm gonna do.

I jumped the gate, a bit more effortlessly than I'd expect. I'm quite impressed in myself, but I could feel myself hurting a bit in my wound. 

Behind me, I heard Fado yelling my name, but I kept running downhill.

I lost my balance every now and then going down this semi-steep hill, but I didn't keep my eyes off the goat. 

I could see us nearing the village already, and I stepped up my pace and really pushed myself to run the best I could. Slowly, I started catching up to it and I reached my hand out, my fingertips barely brushing against its fluffy tail. 

For a split second, my eyes widened in fascination as I managed to grab ahold of its tail, only to be met with a straight smack in the face of disappointment. I'll admit, I was humbled.

Already assessing the event, I felt my adrenaline plunder into shame. Without adrenaline, comes the real pain. I picked myself off the ground, lifting just my upper body and rubbing my dirty face, but only then did the pain really kick in. My whole left side of my face felt numb, yet it hurt, and my nose hurt the most as it felt it had been punched upward. 

I felt my nose trickle with liquid, and I placed my hand up to it to check. After looking at my hand, there was no blood as I figured there might've been, it was just water-like substance. Oh, my nose had just become runny from my teary eyes. 

Dang it. I attempted fully getting up as I winced. My boobs hurt, and so did my whole bottom half of my body. It felt numb. I would surely bruise by tomorrow.

"Y/N?!" I heard a voice call out. Perhaps Fado, or the mayor who had probably seen me fall right in front of his house. I wasn't sure, my ears wouldn't allow me to hear correctly after the shock my body just went through in this impact. 

I sniffled as I bent a knee to get up, but soon I felt myself get gently lifted by someone else. I looked up to expect Fado coming to my rescue.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes immediately lost all emotion, and my face went pale. Had I just seen a ghost?

Before me, right in front of my face, was the very one I though I'd never see again in my life. My eyes were glued to his like the stickiest tar of them all.

No, this wasn't right, this was too ideal. Too perfect. There was no better time to see his face around here again. 

I instantly started shaking my head, my face holding the same dead expression and wide eyes. I shook my head faster each time, beginning to tense up and pull away. I couldn't process this, this is too perfect. I could barely spill a word, even if my lips parted so to try. 

His face shifted to more than worry, and now had a confused look to it. I fell out of his grasp and walked backward two steps before I fell back down again. The impact on my head had me dizzy. Who knows what things I could be seeing right now?

"Y/N!" I heard someone yell behind me. I felt someone slip their arms under my armpits, lifting me from behind. My eyes did not leave the ghost I sworn I'd seen. "Hey," I heard the voice again, and they cradled my torso bit as they used a hand to shake and slap my face a bit. "Y/N! Hey!" He repeated louder, and my eyes finally went towards the man holding me. "Fado," I let out through a dry breath and chapped lips.

His face expressed clear concern, and he looked up. "Link?!" He exclaimed, "you're alive?!" Again, my eyes expressed surprise as I looked back at Link again, who was walking towards us. He nodded faintly at Fado, but crouched in front of us, looking directly at me. He was at a safe distance, though. I still couldn't say a thing.

"Y/N..." He said with worry, but there was a hint of hurt in his eyes. He looked as if he didn't know what to do, but he reached out his hand towards my shoulder. I didn't react or tense up further, I was just as good as dead, difference from the dead was my fast breathing. 

I guess the fill of emotions buried inside were too intense, and my head was throbbing. Tears began to allow themselves to escape my eyes, one right after the other. I shifted my body weight forward to fall towards Link, right into his chest. He might not have expected it as he tensed up as to not fall backward by my sudden weight. I felt his arms wrap around my back, and I just let the tears fall right onto his dirt-smelling clothes. I don't know if I was tired, or if I was overwhelmed or my head hurt just a bit too much, but I felt myself drift to sleep.

▲  
▲ ▲

Gosh, I felt so groggy. It was hard to open my eyes, and my head was throbbing very little but I felt it. It felt as if I hadn't breathed for a whole hour. My vision was a bit blurry, but my hearing felt exceptional. 

Man, what had happened?

I heard muffled talking below me, masculine voices precisely. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but before I'd try to listen I looked to my side a little to observe the room I was in. I then felt a cold compress on my forehead, so I reached with my numb, tingly arm towards it. It was a wet rag. I placed it in a bowl beside me on the floor, and slowly sat up.

I was in a feminine room, as it had also smelled as if it were. There was also a small window above the bed I was on. Looking out, I saw the exit to Fado's ranch. That's when it hit me. I'm definitely in the mayors home, and I'm guessing this is Ilia's room.

After having acknowledged my surroundings, I began to listen in on the conversation going on below me, squinting my eyes in focus.

"...crazy journey for you so far, huh?"

"yeah..."

There was a long pause. It felt like I listened in when the conversation was already coming to an end.

"I'm in despair, you know? That I do not know of my daughter's location."

There was no response. The air felt tense.

"Make good use of those iron boots, and please let me know the moment you know about her whereabouts."

"I will, I promise."

There seemed to be compromise. Iron boots? My face expressed confusion.

"Will Y/N be okay? Should I maybe check up on her before I go?"

"It will be alright, Link, it was only a minor concussion. Let her rest. Poor girl's been through a lot. You head on and do what you must, and do not let anything stop you. As long as you will be back, correct?"

"I will."

I heard the mayor chuckle.

"Good then. You have shown great strength thus far, it's unbelievable what you've been capable of."

"I appreciate it. I will get going then."

"Be safe!" I heard the mayor call out before a door shut.

Link is leaving?

I immediately got up, and began running towards the stairs, only for my vision to fade black as I stumbled down to the floor. I quickly regained myself and continued to dizzily go down the stairs and towards the door.

"Y/N?" I felt a thick hand grab my arm. "What are you doing? You must rest!" I heard Bo exclaim with worry. I looked at him frantically, "Link—I must—" Before I could even finish my sentence I just broke away and burst through the door. I averted my eyes from every corner to spot Link already making his way at the exit of Ordon atop Epona. "No—Link!" I yelled, running after him. 

Here I am, running after what I knew I wouldn't catch, yet again. My bare feet thumped against the small bridge while I continued to run for him.

"LINK!" I yelled again at the top of my lungs. By now he was already as good as gone, since he had already disappeared into the ravine leading to his house.

The negative possibilities that ran through my head in that moment faltered my running. I let myself drop to my knees in exhaustion. What if I never saw him again? What if I missed my chance? What if this time he's gone for good? What if he moves on from Ordon? What if the way he feels about me changes? Or he forgets about me?

A million questions ran through my head in that moment. What else could I possibly feel, when I felt like an attraction for chains of mishaps?

My gaze ran from down to my legs and back up towards where he once exit from. I felt a flush of anger arise in me.

"Stupid long elf ears, and for what?!" I fumed out loud with my fists clenched on my lap.

But my anger quickly diminished. I knew I wasn't disappointed with anyone else but myself. 

I felt the same thick hand from earlier grab ahold of my forearm, gently helping me up. I knew who it was, and I didn't bother to look at him. I let him lift me.

'Y/N, he'll come back soon." Bo comforted. He sounded as if he didn't know what to say, or maybe a bit guilty that he didn't let Link see me a last time. Regardless of my assumptions, I just gave a nod in defeat. 

There was a faint silence.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked. I gave him the same nod as I stared at the ground. "Will you be okay?" He asked again. Just the same, I nodded. So with that, we began walking towards my home that wasn't so far from where we currently were. 

For a few minutes, we were silent. However, before we got to the entrance of my home, he turned to speak, "hey, Y/N, listen..." he began. "I know it's been very tough for you last couple of days, I've tried to seldom avoid asking you any triggering questions of the sort." 

I walked up ahead about 2 feet away from him before I turned back towards him. "Well...um, what is it?" I breathed.

Bo sighed, "I know you've been through a lot of confusion in your lifetime. I want you to be happy, you know." His brows furrowed in passion and concern. "You mean nearly as much to me as my own daughter, Ilia." He gave out a slight laugh in a huff, "I didn't know you as a small child, but I did watch you grow..." his smile faded, "but never saw you develop." His eyes then met mine. 

Finally, he sparked a reaction in me that caused me to look at him in surprise, but mostly confusion. He walked up to me a bit closer and opened his arms in expression, "what is it, Y/N? What in your past has you so tangled up?"

This question repeated in my mind. As far as I tried to look into my past, it felt hard to answer. Was it my upbringing? Or a family member? Three that I specifically have in mind. My experiences. I wasn't sure. As good or bad as I might've had it, the worst of it is that none of it answers that question. So then, I gave him a simple shrug.

His face lost any hope. Before he could say anything, I didn't want to entirely disappoint him with silence, so to make up for it I simply let him know, "it's really complicated, you know?" He looked up at me again. "I understand," he gently said. 

There was again a short silence. The sun was setting by now, and the wind began picking up. It sent chills through my arms down my legs as I let out a cold sigh, looking down. 

"Be safe, Y/N, and don't hesitate to ask for anything out of our people," Bo broke the silence. I gave a slight smile, nodding. He gave a last confidence-inducing grin, clenching his fist in the air and shaking it as to signify I must bear strength. I just giggled and allowed a more genuine smile to creep up on my face so that it would help him find the stability he sought in me.

It was funny. Bo felt like the type of father that has never done much fathering of the sort, and is mostly awkward for the most part. Perhaps as if he had no idea what he was doing. But you can tell he has pure intentions. However, he is a strong man in terms of leadership.

I watched him walk off, although only a few steps away did he turn yet again towards me. "Oh, Y/N. You don't have to work with Fado anymore—if it's too much of course." 

I furrowed my brows, "um, of course not I won't quit!" I seldom yelled out to him, crossing my arms. He chuckled, "attagirl," expressing his pride. I felt myself smile in accomplishment to his approval in my attitude. 

Finally, he officially walked off back to his home, and I turned away as well to head into my humble abode for the night.

Every day, the usual for me is to come home exhausted and plop down on one of my dining table's chairs. If it was not physical exhaustion, then emotional it was. Today was no different, except that I'd carried home with me a unique energy. A unique thought. A unique question.

What in my past got me so tangled up?

Maybe the question was simple, an every day thought or a thing to ponder about every once in a while. As tangled up as I was, my past was never something I looked into, because in reality, it was all confusing to begin with. But, I felt that looking back wouldn't help me figure it out. Then again, I never really thought much about my future either, except for moving out. Maybe exploring all places and opportunities out there would help me figure it out.

Or maybe I felt so lost because this was not my original birth place. In reality, I don't know where I was born. My mother never told me when I was tiny and I was too small to even think of asking...but neither did he....the only thing my uncle would tell me is that it was my fault that we moved here, to Ordon. I was maybe 8 during that time.

As I sat on that same chair I rested upon after every day, the thought of him came to me. Link. Man, I couldn't help but to feel horrible, maybe even embarrassed for my reaction towards him. 

Come to think of it, he moved in to Ordon himself a year and a half before me, when he was also 8 himself. Such coincidence, is it?

...maybe I should go after him myself...

What a stupid idea!

I huffed in frustration. I have no horse, no donkey no mule no nothing to even go anywhere!

I laid my head on my arm which was resting on the table. I always end up here somehow. It's devastating to say the least.

Out of nowhere, a glint of something caught my eye. I lifted my head a bit to look where it come from. It seemed to be shining of silver on a cupboard atop my kitchen. 

Furrowing my brows, I squinted my eyes and slowly stood up to walk towards it. As soon as I stood a couple feet from it, I stopped and looked towards the window beside my bed. It seems it's reflecting the full moon's light. 

Looking back at it, I took it from the highest shelf it was on, somewhere regularly dark and musty that I rarely place anything on. It wasn't too big, but big enough to have to hold it with two hands. I could feel it had weird engravings.

"What is this?" I asked myself as I dust it off, careful not to breathe in any of it.

Once I got a clear look of it, I noticed some molded lettering onto the silver box.Unable to read it, I decided to turn it a bit so that the moonlight could help outline the lettering in shine.

My eyes instantly widened and I hastily placed it on my kitchen counters right away. I felt my hands tingling with sensations of energy. 

How could I have forgotten about this?!

It's been 6 years since I've last touched this.

This box, it called out to me. But I wanted nothing to do with it! Gritting my teeth, I went for it again and tucked it back away where it first was. I won't open it. As much as I want to, I won't.

I washed off my hands in a bucket nearby with a soap bar, and shook my head to try and relieve myself of my thoughts as I dried my hands. I could feel the perplexed expression on my face as I made my way towards my drawer in which I chose out a long comfy man's shirt and some underwear.

I laid these out on my bed before beginning to undress myself in a sloppier and rushed manner than usual. Honestly, I just wanted to get to bed and call it a day already. As soon as I enter my home, the thoughts flood in like if somebody had pulled the lever to the floodgates.

Placing my worn clothes in the laundry basket, I made my way to bed and swiftly slid in under the covers. With a long sigh, I let my lids blink slowly. I admired how the moonlight fell upon what I could see of Ordon through my window. The way it caresses everything it touches like silk.

I furrowed my brows when suddenly the thought of the silver box crossed my mind yet again.

It has my mother's name on it. What could it possibly be, and why did it make me feel this way?


	7. 07 | Introspective: I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The supposed hero is gone on what seems like a mission to find himself. However, what if Y/N wants to find herself too?

SEMI-SMUT SCENE AHEAD⚠️  
⚠️SPOILER⚠️ scroll to end for an A/N if you at anytime dislike what is happening.

▲  
▲ ▲

Once, I asked Link if he knew of the world outside of Ordona. He would say he doesn't, and that he doesn't remember much of his whereabouts when he was a small child.

I'm not stupid.

I could feel the hesitation in his motives. I always felt there's something he knew that he never told anyone. He'd act as if there is no world outside of Ordona. If he was aware of it, he didn't care for it. 

Why do I ask this, you may wonder?

Because, what in my past has me so tangled up? And who wouldn't want to see what's out there?

I've been thinking of events in my past all day as I milk the goats and rake their spaces. 

In Ordon, I feel peace. I like it here. I do not believe that my troubles came from this place, it was before. I've tried hard to forget many things, and it's worked, especially when I had Link and the rest as a distraction back then.

But now, I want to recall.

The only thing I've summed up is how much I'd end up in different places, I don't recall having a specific home. Although, maybe at one point, I probably did before the mess. But I was never alone. My mother, she was always there, always in a hurry, always on the run. But why? I don't remember. 

My mother, she was strange. She would show me things of the earth, and miracles of Hyrule. I never understood, much less do I remember. 

My head hurts, thinking of such things. There is too much I cannot recall, it is causing me frustration and migraines. 

What if?

...

I stopped raking for a second, as I leaned my hands and chin on the handle's end. 

What if that box has the answers?

...

I shook my head as my eyes squint shut.

No.

I won't open that box. It would be easy, you say, to just open a stupid box and find out what is inside it. Not for me. There are negative feelings I associate with that box, and never did I ever open it. I do not intend to now, as little me understood why I shouldn't. If I shouldn't back then, I shouldn't now.

I began raking again, a bit aggressively than before.

"Hey, Y/N," I heard Fado call. I looked up, he was leaning on the other side of the gate watching me. "Yes?" I answered, but my work did not falter. "You're okay?" He asked. I don't like that question. "Yes," I affirmed. There was a short silence, for the exception of the rake brushing through the hay.

"You're workin' hard today." 

"Yes."

There was silence again. I heard him give a sigh, "Y/N, I know you are upset that anybody would let Link slip past your fingertips. I understand, I just—"

"If you understand, why let him go?" I stopped raking and stared back at him.

He looked me up and down and backed off a bit. "Listen, Y/N, I don't want to upset you. I want to help you." 

I hesitated. "I am upset, help me how?"

He looked hesitant as well. Perhaps he didn't expect to get too far into this conversation. I let air out through my nose in annoyance and turned around to continue raking. 

"I can take you someplace I like to go whenever there is much on my mind!" He burst out.

I looked back at him with a questioning look. His body language expressed suggestiveness. I could tell he really wanted me to feel better. "You are a good friend," I walked over to him and placed a hand on his very bulky arm. "But I still have work to get done," I said before continuing to rake. "Wow, I'm a friend?" I heard him chuckle. I ignored.

"Y/N," I felt his giant hand grab my arm so that I can stop raking. I looked back at him. "You can continue later or tomorrow, besides, you've been workin' all day! I'm proud! But right now, you need this, I can feel it." He gave me caring eyes. I sighed, giving in. "Open the gate," I told him. He backed off of the gate and opened it, but he seemed as if he wasn't sure of my intentions. I leaned the rake on the outside as I stepped out. Turning around to look at him, I said, "I'll go."

His face brightened up. "Let's head on out, then." I followed after him as he exit the barn.

Eventually, as we got to the gate, we both jumped it and made our way down. 

"Where is this place, exactly?" I asked, looking at him. He chuckled, "hope you're ready to go for a dive." My eyes widened and I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a dark green long tube top that hugged my skin, and some leather arm bracers. For the bottom, I wore an Ordona-styled skirt. "I can't swim with a skirt!" I said, flustered. "You can get rid of it for a bit," he suggested, shrugging. My cheeks flushed red and I stopped in my tracks but he kept walking. "Aren't you like, old? You're being a creep," I crossed my arms. 

"Woah, woah, woah," he stopped and turned back at me, "do I really seem that old?" He lifted a brow at me. My face turned to confusion. He laughed, "wow, I'm only Link's age." I was immediately shocked. "19?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. "Wow, I seriously thought you were like in your late 20s!" I raised a hand to my mouth in embarrassment and laughed it off. "Don't worry about it," he chuckled as well and we continued walking.

"How come you never hang out with Link, Ilia and the kids all as a group?" I asked him. He smiled, "well, look at me," he said as he referred to his muscly arms, "do I look like I ever stop working?" He asked. I nodded my head once in comprehension, "oh." 

"Yeah," he added, "I was born into the family that owns this ranch, now I'm the only one in charge of it." I furrowed my eyebrows in concern for him, but he didn't seem bothered at all, so I didn't worry too much. 

We made it around by the waterwheel house to it's backside. There's a wooden dock there in which I believed we'd dive from. "Are we only swimming? Is this the place?" I asked. Looking behind me, I saw him already undressing. I felt only a bit awkward. "No," he replied as he continued to undress, "we're swimming to it." Well that's a bit cooler than I expected. I stared at him a bit til he finished. I don't think I've ever seen Fado shirtless, and it made me a bit uneasy. His back held lots of muscle, it was just hard not to look. Stupid me.

Then, he turned around and if it weren't for me I would've passed out right then and there but truly, I was sure that he was not only the tallest but the most built man in Ordon. 

His chest popped out in which you could see the muscle lining beneath the skin, his creases in between his abs were so perfectly placed. His shoulders so broad, and his arms so bulky in the right ways. He only had on his short leggings. Maybe he wasn't the most attractive, but damn maybe if he fixed his nose up a bit he could be a solid 9/10. Wait, what?

"Come on, Y/N," he said excitedly as he dove in. The splash nearly wet me before I backed off. I giggled a bit. "It's not so cold, come on in," he said when he resurfaced, wiping water from his face. I hesitated to take my skirt off since I didn't wear any leggings today, only some dark green underwear. But oh well, maybe it's okay to have a bit of fun. 

I took off my skirt, and immediately dove in out of embarrassment. The water was surprisingly not so cold as he said, and it felt good on my skin. It felt like it wrapped me in its loving embrace, and I curled up in a ball and hugged my shoulders under the water. My hair flower loose above me. But I could feel my wound didn't agree so much. The padding under my tight top was getting filled of moisture, and it was a bit uncomfortable but I could deal with it a while. I eventually resurfaced and heard Fado chuckling. I wiped my face and slicked my hair upward, finally looking at him. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" He asked me. I nodded, smiling. "Come," he said, and began swimming off slowly so that I could keep up. I swam after him. 

Soon, I realized where we were headed, and I hesitated a bit. I would swim before when I was small, but I never went beyond the two cliffs that seemed to hug another body of water. It seemed scary back there, my anxiety always got the best of me. Fado looked back and noticed that my swimming faltered, so he began approaching me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, "n-nothing." He came closer, took my hand and continued swimming. "If you get tired, Y/N, hold onto my shoulders," he offered. I wasn't that tired, but, I was tempted for sure. 

As we continued swimming, I glanced amongst his shining shoulder muscles, glistening from the sun. Why not? Just to feel some spice in my life. Without hesitation, I lunged myself forward to align atop his body and held on to his shoulders. I heard him chuckle but he didn't look back.

What am I doing? Then and there, the embarrassment hit me. Why was I trying to gain spice from this? He's my employer, and it doesn't feel right in the first place. My cheeks were so red, I was glad he couldn't see me. My chest was in knots. Man.

I didn't let go, though. I felt it would be weird to since I was already here.

Soon as we made it near the cliffs, I noticed a rocky pillar right in the middle of a giant circled body of water. There were lily pads and such surrounding it, it was quite pretty. I admired the trees above the hole we were in, how they swayed above us. I admired how the lilies left a path in which Fado would swim through. It was beautiful, and the water so clear and the fish so visible. Eventually, I noticed we were swimming behind the rock in the middle, in which it had a small platform attached. I'm guessing this was the place. 

I let go of him when he stopped, and he pulled himself up on top of the platform. Sitting on the edge, he grabbed me by my underarms gently and lifted me to sit me next to him. There was a short silence. I didn't look him in the face, I just admired our surroundings. 

"Pretty, huh?" He broke the silence. I turned to him. I could see the water dripping down his gruff like a maze, down to his small goatee on his chin in which it'd drip off from. Fado had pretty green eyes that I'd never noticed, and freckles speckled all across his cheeks. His face looked so lovely when it wasn't at its regular gloomy resting state. His dirty blonde hair was trimmed in a fade at the sides, the top of his hair a bit longer than the rest. His face was a bit long, but his jaw was sharp. 

I guess he noticed I was staring because his smile slowly left him. I immediately looked away, "yes, pretty," I said. There was a sexually tense silence, I'm not gonna lie. But the noise of the water was soothing.

"Link and I used to race here all the time," he began. Immediately, that caught my attention and I looked at him but he was staring off into the water. "Believe it or not, we were pretty close. The only two men our age. But he was always very busy, and so am I," he said, smiling at me. "How the times change a person, don't they," he sighed. That instantly brought me to the thought of how Link got so distant from me. I looked down at my lap, "they really do." I felt Fado's gaze, "you did too, Y/N." I looked up at him with wonder. "You're way older now, and responsible. You've always been independent though, some things don't change," he chuckled. "But you're definitely prettier than ever." My cheeks blushed a deep pink. "Um, th-thank you..." I shyly stuttered. 

"Say, what's that on your thigh?" He asked. I blushed harder at the single fact he was even looking there. My self tattooed triangles were showing on my thigh. I didn't know how to respond. "Why are you looking?" I glared at him playfully. He looked away, embarrassed, "you-you're right! I'm sorry—" 

"I never brought a girl here," he said shyly. 

Out of impulse, I immediately climbed on top of his thick lap, adjusting my thighs on him and placing my arms around his neck. He seemed shocked at my action, and obviously couldn't find any words. "Y-Y/N?!" He stuttered, "are-are you sure this is okay?" He continued to hesitate. My face was blank as I caressed down his chest. He seemed to loosen up and something else began to tense up between my inner thighs. "I've...never...held a girl this way before," he whispered as he began caressing his big hands along my arms down my back and to my waist. "Is this okay?" He asked as he stared my body down. I simply grabbed his face and decided to grind closer onto his huge hard member. Everything about this man is huge, as expected. "What do you think?" I teased. He smiled as his breath got heavier and he slid his hands down to my exposed bottom, groping each cheek with his hands.

"Y/N?" I suddenly snapped out of it. I looked at Fado who was sitting next to me. "Ye-yeah?" I replied, trying to collect myself. "The sun is getting pretty low now, any longer the water will be really cold," he suggested. I looked down at the water ready to get back in, "yeah, yeah you're right," I said, embarrassed of the fantasy that I was imagining earlier. What is wrong with me? 

"Y/N," I felt his hand wrap around my arm. I looked back at him with flushed cheeks. "I hope I helped you feel better?" He said, in a way that sounded questioning. I calmed myself, remembering the reason he originally brought me here. "Right," I whispered, "you really did, Fado. I appreciate it so much." I kindly said, placing a caring hand atop his. He didn't seem so assured, so I sat back again. "You know, the sound of the water, the trees, the beautiful scenery...it all really just took my breath away." I smiled down at my lap, then at him. I could see a hopeful smile slowly creeping on his lips. I tucked my wet hair behind my ear, "it helped relieve my mind, you were right, I needed this." I laughed. "I'm glad you think so," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

We both stared off to the sky. "I hope Link and the children are alright," he sighed. After a few seconds of silence I heard him splash into the water. I looked back at him who held his hand out to me. Taking it, I let myself slip into the water. He placed my hand on his shoulder so that I'd hold on again. I gave in, and just let him take me so we swam back to our clothes. 

Once we got to the dock, he swiftly swung me up on it, and he hopped on himself. "Here," he said while he got up and walked towards his clothes. I hugged myself when a slight shiver escaped me. The breeze had picked up as the sun began to set. He came back to me, he had his kilt on but not his shirt, since he was handing his shirt out to place on me. "Dry yourself off. Don't worry, it don't smell of sweat today," he laughed, "didn't do much work, since someone did it all for me," he teased suggestively. I smiled and thanked him, drying myself off like he said before going up to my skirt to slip it on. 

"Woah-ho! Hope I ain't interrupting!" We heard someone yell out. We looked up to see Bo walking up to us. Fado shook his head eagerly, gently shoving me behind him so that Bo wouldn't have to see me in underwear. I heard Bo chuckle, "working hard on the job, eh?" Fado explained, "uh-no, Mayor, we were only taking a break so Y/N—"

"It's all fine," Bo then began laughing. "I'm only teasing!" I finished getting clothed and walked out from behind Fado shyly, "what is the matter?" I asked. He let his smirk linger, "I just needed to have a quick chat with Fado here, looked up 'round the ranch and couldn't find him. Y'all making me walk!" Fado and I looked at each other embarrassed. 

"Head on home, Y/N, you're excused," Fado said, waving me off before walking away with Bo towards the mayor's home I'm guessing. 

Humph. 

I looked up at the sky that seemed to get darker by the minute. The spice I felt that fueled me soon left me, as if Fado had taken it with him. Looking down at the ground, I sighed, feeling empty. I decided to make my way down home. 

It was weird. It felt nice, but it was weird to keep my mind off of thoughts that bothered me daily. I had never in my life thought of Fado that way, and it had not crossed my mind not once that I would think such things. 

I placed my hands upon my chest as I walked. I yearn for something, I feel it. My body, heart and mind are all confused. Perhaps that is where this desperate feeling has come from. What would become of Fado and I tonight if my thoughts had taken the best of my actions? I shook my head, disappointed in myself. I shame myself for these fantasies.

I soon made it home, exhausted physically. Perhaps I did work harder than usual today, and luckily there was no misfortunes to come this day. No goats on the run, no false hopes, no passing out. 

Suddenly I felt uncomfortable in my wound so I held onto it, and heard the gushy sound of water. I looked down and saw it drip through my top.

Right! Perhaps I spoke too soon.

I immediately ran to my bathtub, leaning over on it so that the water my bandage and cotton had soaked up could fall into the drain. 

On a side note, yes that drain I also intelligently created including the cork method with the chain to stop water from going through it.

I took off my shirt, hanging it on the tubs edge. I unwrapped my bandaging, and bundled it up to throw it after I wrung it out. I did the same with the cotton. 

Lately I haven't been bleeding much from my wound, I believe I could stop wearing these things. But I want to avoid infection. It seems to have healed much from how it first looked. I'll determine tomorrow whether I should protect it or not. 

I stared at the tub a while, pondering whether or not I should bathe. In the end, I decided it would be best, so I unclothed myself fully and lit the fire under the steel container. Meanwhile, I cleaned around my home.

Eventually coming back to my bath, I let the water run into the tub after making sure to put in the cork. I filled it a little over half ways, and shut the lever. Slipping in slowly, the warmth kissed my skin. I let myself sink in and let the tension in my body release itself through a deep exhale. 

It felt nice to relax, but as always, it is short lived since embarrassment loves to haunt me. I scrunched up my face, hiding my face in my palms. I was embarrassed of the events that occurred earlier, and my motives. Why was I suddenly fond of a man for only a few hours? I don't feel anything for him. 

I sighed a long sigh.

I am a lost soul. I let my hands sink back into the water, allowing them to float limply. The sound of silence and the subtle water that chirped as my knees would arise or fall within it filled my body of wonder. I feel as if I should know what I am doing, and what I'm supposed to be feeling, but I don't have not the nearest clue. All I know is something feels wrong within me. It hurts. I yearn.

With a sad, yet apathetic expression, I gazed down at the conjoined triangles on my thigh. I caressed it, it's scarred texture bumpy against my fingertips. Somethings missing.

"Y/N..." 

I whipped my head back, and looked around vigorously. I placed my arms against the edges of my tub, lifting myself a bit in defense. "What? Who is that?" I spoke, still looking around. 

"Y/N~......"

There! Again! A voice! Like a whisper... so breathy. Mystic. What was it??? I slowly stood up, aware of my surroundings. "Hello?" I asked again, speaking up louder this time. 

...

No answer, again. Am I going insane?

The rising full moon let her rays of reflected light hit upon my skin, my body glistening right back in it's wet form. I kept still a while, waiting for the call again. 

...

Nothing. All I heard was the subtle static of silence. 

...okay. I guess. Totally not weird. I'm really paranoid now, almost afraid to step out of my bathtub. My skin arose in shivering bumps, and my hearing heightened in adrenaline. This call, it did not feel threatening, yet I am scared. 

I stood still for what seemed like a couple more minutes before sighing. "It'll be okay," I whispered to myself, "strength, Y/N." I climbed out of the tub and didn't bother to unplug the cork. I just grabbed ahold of a towel, dried myself off, then ran straight to bed. Yes, naked. I tucked myself in and hoped that I wouldn't hear anything again. 

The whisper continued to repeat itself in my head, and as much as I wanted to stop thinking of it, I couldn't help but wonder. 

It felt like a long time, but I eventually let myself to fall asleep.

"......Y/N~"

"Dance......with me......Y/N,"

I immediately woke up in a shock and heavy breathing, but my breath escaped me as soon as I looked around. My eyes widened. 

I was in Ordon Spring. I gazed up at the incredibly visible night stars, and down at the glistening water of the spring. The trees danced in the wind, and the waterfall hummed with the wind. There was an eerie feeling to it, but yet, it was peaceful. I dug my feet into the cold sand, enjoying its soft texture against my feet like clouds.

. . . ?

Am I naked?

Before I could comprehend my nude appearance, I heard a drop and splash, instantly shifting my gaze upward. A noise of gleaming aura filled the rocks atop the waterfall as they began to flow with beautiful swirls of glowing milky golden. I was frightened, and my fight or flight was triggered. But I couldn't move. Or even speak.

"Dance with me, Y/N," I heard a familiar voice, but it was weak and unrecognizable. Suddenly before me appeared a figure of bright white, a human perhaps. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out it's features but I couldn't see a single detail. It seemed to have long hair, and a petite size of a body. I figured she was a woman. I was confused by all this.

"Dance with me," I heard her speak. Her voice was still familiarly unrecognizable, but it could be distinguished to be female. 

Hesitantly, I approached her. My feet slipped through the sands cautiously, as I continued to try to make out any features. I couldn't, but the closer I got, the warmer I felt. A feeling of love, and joy. A feeling like no other, it was almost addicting. I wasn't scared anymore. I wasn't so hesitant anymore. I wanted more of this feeling. My hand met with hers. My heart gleamed and felt as if it radiated golden light within itself. I heard her giggle. She sounded like perhaps she was a middle-aged woman. So comforting...

"Let's dance, Y/N!" She gracefully whispered as she moved my right hand up slowly. With her other hand, she moved my left hand elegantly in a way like a snake would slither. I stared at each movement she made me make, and then back at her featureless face, expectantly. Soon, she closed the gap between us, pressing her chest against mine as we were face to face. I didn't question a thing.

Instantly, she began to move her body along mine side to side, as graceful as a snake as I'd said. My body seemed to synchronize with hers, in which I mirrored her movements and felt them through her body. She continued this movement for a bit, allowing us to fully synchronize. I could feel her energy, her vibrations strong within me, like an earthquake has struck.

Soon, she converted the smooth slithers into sharp ones, and my body did the same, just like her, at the exact same time. I could not predict her movements, yet, my body could. I've never felt so out of control, yet, in so much control. She then turned to smooth turns again as she slowly came to a stop, towering over me closer than ever. Hastily, she then broke away several feet from me, on the other side of the spring. Reaching out her right hand towards the sky, she allowed her left hand to slowly caress against her raised arm, to which she brought both hands down to her forehead lithely, and pressed them together in a praying position. She then bowed her head down, something that seemed like a thanks to the goddesses.

I stared dumbfounded. There were no words, just beauty in the mesmerizing ways she moved. But the next moves proved me more hypnotized.

She slowly raised her praying hands above her head as she began walking towards me very slowly, and very hypnotically. Her hips swayed with each step, as her hands reached higher. Subsequently, her hands broke apart abruptly to which she looked at the sky while her hands and arms slowly lowered at shoulder length. The figure immediately turned her face towards me and began swaying her arms at her sides so beautifully. Her chest was pointed to the side, away from me but her gaze didn't leave me. That is, until she turned around for a slow spin, letting her arms flow at her chest. Moving side to side with swaying hips as she walked, her arms flowed with one another as if they were waves. 

I didn't notice how distracted I was by her until she turned her side to me and reached out her hand elegantly. I felt a spark shine within me. 

"I will dance with you," I whispered, as my body began to mirror hers. She resonated with glee and continued.

Her waist swayed with her arms and hands, and I did the same and so we began to hypnotically approach each other in sync. I felt my hands down my swaying chest and waist, feeling myself before reaching out both my hands towards hers. Her movements were just as mine and our hands met and intertwined. We let go of one hand, and leaned our opposite hand away from each other. Our fingertips slowly slid from each other before we broke out in a graceful spin around one another, circling each other in this spring.

The waters followed our movements and the glowing rocks gleamed at our steps. The trees swayed with our hips and waist and the breeze hit in swirls around our mesmerizing dance. I've never felt so connected to the earth, much less a person. I could feel mother earths pain through my feet, and my lungs were of tree bark and my veins of vines. Every breath was fresh, the air so clean, every step so in rhythm.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell down to the spring, everything instantaneously fell silent and gone. 

I looked up. Everything was normal. I was still naked. My heart's golden flow left me and I felt ordinary again. I had lost rhythm. I felt tears escape my eyes, first in drops but then in flows. My tears mixed in with the spring water. I'm a lost soul.

GASP.

I breathed heavily as I woke up, tears overflowing my eyes. I began brushing them away, but I just could not stop crying. I looked around to find nothing, just my bed, and my home. Cluelessly, I tucked myself back to sleep to let the pain in my chest relieve itself with rest.

A/N

Y'all I'm sorry for the Fado scene y'all prolly hate me rn LMAO IK HE LOOKS UGLY IN THE GAME ALRIGHT? Let's pretend he looks different here ✋🏼😭 trust the process


	8. 08 | Introspective: II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice that calls.

Box. A box. Boxes. All I dreamt about last night were boxes. 

It had been three days since my last dream, and ever since then, I have not been able to rest easy. I'm nervous, jumpy, impulsive. I've been coming to work late, I've overslept, I eagerly try to get home as soon as I'm off work and sleep. I need to sleep.

"Maybe it's some type of sign," Fado said, leaning against the barn's wall. He watched me stressfully broom out the middle of the barn for clearance and maintenance. "You have eye bags, Y/N." I sighed, "yes." 

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"Yes!"

He stayed quiet for a while longer. These last 3 days, Fado and I have been getting closer, since we are the only ones nearest in age. We only ever see one another as well. I told him about my dreams, the one in which I'd danced with a familiar stranger, and the box one. He tries to help me but I know I am not being easy. 

Yesterday I had gone to Uli's and Rusl's a while. Rusl left the village yesterday morning, claiming he was going on a mission after the children. I saw him off with his wife, who was considerably upset about it. She told me she didn't want to lose more than she had to, but Rusl didn't want to listen to her. I assured her that he said he would be okay. Rusl is a strong man, known to all, so she was only half assured. 

A long sigh interrupted my thoughts. "Y/N, go home," Fado huffed, standing up from his leaned position. I was almost tempted to take the offer, but it could've only been a trick. Maybe he's testing me. I can't lose this job. "No," I stood my ground. He shook his head with a slight snicker. He then began walking up to me. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him in confusion. Once he was near me, he looked down at me and simply patted my head. "Hard worker. I like you. You remind me of Link." My harsh eyes turned soft as I stared up at him. I felt flattered, but my heart melted at Link's name. 

He stared at me a couple seconds more before he walked off past me to get to work on cleaning out the goats hooves, stall by stall. I gazed down at the ground sadly before continuing my work. 

One thing has not left my mind. The way she danced with me that night. I try to mimic the way she moved but I can't. I want to see her again.

▲  
▲ ▲

It had been about an hour now and my work was finally done. Fado was barely done with one side of the goat stalls in the barn. I decided to check out a while to rest. "I'm gonna go rest a while in the back!" I yelled as I made my way to the back room of the barn. "Alright," I heard Fado reply softly. 

In the back, I made myself comfortable on a hay bale. 

Link, huh?

I memorized the features of his face, and his hypnotically beautiful blue eyes. I missed him. A lot. Something about him made me feel safe. I always question why he had to leave, or why he has that weird green tunic on, but the days have given me closure. Well, I'll never feel real closure, but I have stopped asking questions I know won't be answered. 

What would I do if Link came back again?

To be honest, I don't know, not one bit. As much as I miss him, the thought of him overwhelms me and I can't even begin to collect a thought.

Perhaps he's on a mission to find himself. If he is, why can't I? 

"Dance...with me..."

What?

I stood up right away, observing my surroundings. Ordon Spring? Again? What is...

"Dance with me."

I heard a woman's voice call. I turned to see the same white figure like in my last dream as before, in the middle of the spring. I felt my heart fill with unlimited amounts of joy, so I hastily walked towards her. "You!" I yelled happily. 

"Dance with me," she whispered again.

I smiled brightly and hurried towards her, reaching out my hand to meet with hers. Suddenly, I hit what seemed like a wall. I looked forward stupidly, confused on why I couldn't go towards her. She was right there, I could see her! I reached out my hand again, only for it to hit the same wall, like glass I couldn't see. Why?

I began to get frustrated, and softly smashed the side of my fist against this barrier. Then, I started becoming more aggressive as my heart filled with anger and need. I banged on the barrier, "why?! Tell me why! Let me through!" 

She just stared at me.

My heart sank and I began to cry in frustration, screaming and banging, "let me through! Why? Please!" 

She didn't do a thing.

"Please!" I banged once harshly, "I've been looking for you! I sleep, I try, I am restless! I've tried to dream of you again! I need you! I want to feel you again!" I continued to cry desperately. "Your movements," I gulped, "they are stuck in my head! I can't think!"

There was nothing but faint silence and the sound of the waterfall. Why aren't the rocks glowing? They are dimmed.

"Please," I cried weakly.

Her mouth began to move, as if she were saying something. I got closer, "what? I-I can't hear you!" Her lips continued to move, but I couldn't hear a thing. 

Soon, her feet began to dissolve in particles. I stared, confused and desperate. "What—what is happening?!" I panicked. From her feet she soon began to dissolve up to her legs and it kept proceeding. The sky was becoming brighter as the sun seemed to come up. "Wait—wait! Your feet!" I yelled, placing both hands on the barrier. Looking up at her, I noticed she continued to speak. "Please! I can't hear you! PLEASE!" I yelled frantically, banging on the barrier again. 

I fell to my knees, crying from the desperate pain in my heart. She was now almost fully gone, but I could tell she kept repeating something to me. "I can't hear you..." I weeped under my breath. 

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough." I heard another voice call. 

"Y/N."

What?

"Y/N."

Who is that?

"Y/N!"

"Huh?!" I rose up in a flash. I looked around to see the barn yet again. "Where..." I murmured. "Y/N," I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked forward to see Fado, who was shaking me. "Hey! Hey, why are you crying?" He worried. I just stared at him with tears flowing. My heart ached, it felt just like heart break. I couldn't help but to burst out in tears and bury my face right into his shoulder. My nails dug into his back aggressively as the agonizing pain in my heart lingered. I felt his arms wrap around me in a caring manner. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." 

There's nothing else he could say, and I understood. "I'm taking you home."

▲  
▲ ▲

Fado walked me home from the ranch. He wanted to make sure I'd be okay. I was dropped off at my door and he had left. I felt like shit. I didn't want to be a drama queen, and I definitely didn't want to be a problem to him. 

Right now, I'm sitting in my dining chair, wondering if I should try sleeping. However, I doubted it would bring me closer to anything. 

The sun was barely setting right about now. I wish my troubles would leave with the day. 

I sighed.

What am I missing?

My eye was randomly bothered by a light that reflected onto it. Shutting my eye whilst rubbing it, I moved out of the way to see what was glistening at me. The sun that slowly hid behind the peaks of the mountain shone its light towards the same box from the very top of my shelf. Slowly, I walked up to it in wonder. 

The room was silent as ever, and all that was heard was the creaking of my floor boards and my heavy breathing. At some point, I could swear I could even hear my own heart beat.

Tha-thump...

Tha-thump...

It beat slowly. Loudly. Continuously. But the closer I got to this box, the faster my heart would beat.

Tha-thump...tha-thump...

My breathing heightened and so did my anxiety. But I reached for this box anyway. Once in my hands, I could feel the blood surging through my veins. 

Tha-thump. Tha-thump.

I dusted it off again. Maybe this has answers. Weirdly enough, it had etchings of what seemed like sigils. Slowly, I began to open it. My heart rate was faster than ever, and from this box I could feel vibrations of energy. My hands began to shake and goosebumps arose in me, I shut the box immediately. 

"I am not prepared. Whatever this is, I can't open it." I calmed myself, placing it back up on the shelf. "Stop calling for me, I cannot open you!" I cried, grabbing a rag that I tossed over it. "You will not shine."

I sat back down in my dining chair. Bringing my fingers to my temples, I stressed over on my unwillingness to open a stupid box. I stressed on how I could not touch that girl. Missing the feeling of her touch, how it filled my heart with the worlds greatest pleasures, it killed me. 

Then I remembered. It said I am not looking hard enough. Something told me I wasn't looking hard enough. What does that mean? 

I stood up and began to pace.

Where am I supposed to look? Is it that dumb box that I'm meant to look in? 

Wait. Ordon. Ordon Spring, my dream is always there. 

I must go.

Without any clothing for protection against the cold, I stormed out in desperation and made my way to the spring.

It was dark and scary out. The breeze was cold, it kissed against my skin unpleasantly. I shivered, hugging my arms for comfort. I'm determined. I do not care, I will do as it says. 

Passing Link's home, I stared up at it in sadness. I had not seen his home in so long now, no one comes out here. His house was semi-covered in cobwebs, along with two giant spiders that crawled it. Ew. I just minded my business and continued forward into the dark woods of the spring. 

I couldn't see too much but the rising moon guided me, and I knew I was close when I could feel the dirt getting softer as if it were converting to sand. I'm near. 

A light shone through the gates of a the spring and my eyes gleamed. I picked up my pace and began jogging towards it. Once there, I ran in and collapsed on the sand. In my hands, I clutched handfuls of sand in which they flowed out through my fingers generously. I looked up.

This place pains me. My gaze fell upon to where I last saw Link, passed out in the waters. Now, I couldn't control my tears. I cried out loudly in pain, crawling towards the water. 

"Here I am, I'm looking for you!" I yelped. 

There was silence. But I had expected as much.

With pain and anger in my eyes, I stood up shakily, walking into the spring. In an attempt to calm myself, I closed my eyes and breathed. With every exhale, I felt myself sink my toes into the sand of the waters. I am now grounded. Around me. I could hear the pleasant noises of the water, the trees, the wind. 

I stood this way for about a minute, using all 5 senses to connect to my surroundings. 

To touch these sands, ground myself with you, Mother Nature.

To hear your roaring cries through the waters.

To close my eyes, for your beauty is not only in sight but in feelings.

To smell the trees, the plants in which you offer us life, air, to breathe. 

To taste the smell of your precipitation that runs through my mouth and fills my lungs.

I am you. You are me.

I interrupted the silence with a low hum. I slowly opened my eyes and continued humming. A low, mesmerizing hum, like that of a siren. The waters splashed against my feet, in rhythm with my hums.

With that, I began to move with the energetic waves, studying them. I flowed slowly with them, swaying gracefully. 

I am connected to you. I am here with you.

My humming became louder and more open-mouthed. I sang in high-pitches, ones that have never escaped my mouth so beautifully before. Almost like opera, but in a whisper. A faint cry. 

I raised my right arm to the sky, letting my left hand caress against it, down to my forehead in which my hands met in a prayer. I bowed with love, slowly raising my hands again above my head and swaying my hips. Breaking my hands apart, I let them gracefully fall to shoulder length, letting them flow with the waves at my side.

There was no reaction from the waterfall, and the swirls in the rocks did not glow. But I felt a presence. Perhaps it was just the way I bonded with Mother Earth, but I wasn't sure. 

"Allow me to see you," I whispered. 

There was no answer.

My hum faltered to a stop, in which so did my dancing. The small waves calmed, and the water turned still eventually. Watching this, I tilted my head in question. I crouched down to the water, "yes," I spoke, reaching to run my right hand through the sand beneath the water. "You want me to be patient. Is that why?" I looked up at the waterfall. "That is why, I could not touch you." 

I stood up and stared at the waterfall a couple seconds more. I walked backward a few steps, then completely turned to make my way out of the spring. 

Once I was out, I hugged myself as the night grew colder. I looked back once more, hoping for a call I knew I wouldn't receive. So I walked off, back home.

▲  
▲ ▲

In my bed, I was ready to drift off to sleep after putting on comfy clothing. I breathed in, and exhaled deeply.

I then heard humming, one similar just like mine. I opened my eyes to find myself in the same spring. I looked around, and she came to me yet again. 

Only this time, I could see more of her features. Her hair was curly and bouncy, and the outlines of her face appeared to be those of a mid-aged woman. She looked motherly. 

I smiled at her genuinely this time, and not just out of excitement. I slowly made my way up to her, and she walked towards me. Our hands met, and we rested our foreheads against one another, admiring each other from eyes to toes. Although I could not make out a clear face, I could tell she was beautiful. 

She parted from me, her hand still in mind. She opened her mouth as her chest raised, and from her mouth came the most beautiful echoing hums. I stared at her with love.

Her hums, they were the same as mine at the spring tonight. They followed the same rhythm. I continued to admire her.

She used her other hand to lift my chin high like hers as she continued humming. I knew what she meant right away. I began to sing with her, and our howls overlapped one another in a beautiful harmony.

My heart gleamed in love, in beautiful emotions that were almost unsustainable. I let those emotions arise through my lungs and out my mouth in lovely vocalizations. 

The water splashed softly at our feet in such a comforting manner. 

I understand you now. But I know there is more you need me to know.

She grabbed my face with both her hands, and I did the same. We sang our hearts out shamelessly. The swirling stones atop the waterfall glowed stronger than before. 

Slowly, our hums came to a faltering halt while we stared each other in the eyes. Our breaths could be heard among the wind.

"What...else do you need me to know?" I hesitated to ask. 

She said nothing. I was immediately confused, and before another word could escape my lips she disappeared right before me, and all glow left the spring. I fell to my knees, gritting my teeth and shutting my eyes closed. After a few second I opened my eyes, looking up. 

"Patience, Y/N," I reminded myself.


	9. 09 | Introspective: III

Today was a long day at work. Both Fado and I started early and finished late. Today he let me do heavy work finally, such as preparing and stacking up hay bales. We also spent lots of time repairing the fences. All this work including tending to the goats. Finally, Fado let me come along with him to prep the bottles of milk we've been preserving to get them delivered. I learned that every week, a man with a wagon comes to collect them to sell and distribute across businesses. That's how Fado earns his side of the bargain, and keeps the ranch well paid for. Luckily, Ordon produces the best milk and cheese, and our pumpkins of course that Jaggle himself grows for a living. So that weekly man comes and collects plenty of our sources.

I sighed, allowing my legs and toes to stretch right above the water. Fado and I had come to chill behind the pillar way into our village's lake again. It felt nice to have a good swim after a long day of work.

"Maybe he did, and so then what?" Fado chuckled. "Hm?" I turned to him after stretching my arms as well. "Well, Link. Like you said, he might'a gone off to find himself—and who knows? Maybe he already has," he implied. I took a moment to think for myself. "Maybe, but it wouldn't explain the strange monsters. What if he's actually trying to find the children?" I shoved my palms down my thighs, massaging the sore tendon today had given me. I then looked up at him with my hands on my knees, "maybe he's a coward." 

Fado immediately shook his head, "no, I'd never took Link to be the type." He looked down at his hands while he played with some grass in between his legs. He had his elbow resting on one knee that was bent while his other leg float in the water. I took a moment to examine his posture before raising a brow, "okay, so you think that to stop talking to someone you were once close to out of the blue with no explanation is courageous?" He gave a smile with a huff. "Link may be stupid. Hell, all men are. But he ain't ever been a coward, trust me," he reassured once again. "But," he leaned back on one hand and looked at me, "he was always a soul searcher. Perhaps he gone n' found his place." 

I looked at him in the eyes. Perhaps I hinted a tad bit of pain through them, but I didn't say anything. Seemingly noticing my expression, he clarified, "but of course, I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready to let the village know." 

"Or maybe he's dead." I coldly said.

Fado turned his gaze to me right away. "Y/N, why would you think that?" I looked away from him, "Fado, you didn't see what I saw that day." 

Silence filled the blankness of our gazes for what seemed like a whole minute.

"Then..." he began, "tell me what happened." I snickered, "wow. You're serious." I looked up to see him already attentively listening. I leaned back on my hands and sighed deeply. "Okay," I said, "I'll tell you."

I explained to him the events of the day the children disappeared. I told him how those monsters smashed the gates open and shot Ilia, concussed both Colin and Link. I was the last to go as I tried helping Ilia up.

"Those monsters, so ugly," I scrunched up my nose in disgust and hate, "so viscous and disgusting. They seemed of pigs, ugly green pigs with rotten teeth that reeked of death." I didn't even look up to see his reaction, I just adjusted my jaw and grit my teeth. 

"They took me too," I continued, "they thought they had me but I had not been hit hard enough. I escaped, but for a cost." I looked down, lifting my shirt to reveal my ugly, healing scar. Today I had not wrapped it up.

Fado made a hiss noise of pain at the sight of it, "Y/N, that's worse than I thought." I chuckled sarcastically, "yes, and to think it would've been about singed right now." 

"Singed?"

"Scorched," I replied looking him in the eyes.

"Who helped you?" He asked in concern. I let my shirt down and stared back at the water. "A man from the forest." He seemed confused at my reply, "a man from the forest? What? There's people in our forest?" I laughed, "no, silly. Just a single man all on his own selling lantern oil out by Hyrule Field's exit." 

"Single, huh?" He joked to lighten the mood some more. I laughed again at his stupidity, "come on now," giving him a look of playful disbelief. He chuckled a bit at his own words and stared back at me. 

There were a few moments of empty silence before he spoke again, but softly. "Tell me about this," he pointed towards my thigh. Looking down, I noticed he was talking about my tattoo again. I giggled, "wow, you want to ask all of the questions now, huh?" I witnessed him blush for the first time. "No, no!" He explained, "I'm just really curious—see, it looks just like the symbol Link has behind his hand, only, his ain't of a black color." My face turned serious and I bit my lip. "Excellent observer, huh..." 

"You know me, vision must always stay sharp as a wrangler." 

"And how that's going for you?" I teased. He huffed, "okay so I let a couple'a goats escape me—what's the deal?!" He seemed embarrassed but he was smiling, "you gon' tell me or not?" 

I smiled down at my lap, "I want to tell Link first." I heard him let out a confused noise. "He don't know? Wow, you must be obsessed—" I hit him sharply in the arm, glaring at him. He laughed, caressing his arm, "I'm only jokin'! I'm jokin." I huffed in slight annoyance.

. . .

"Guess I'll be waiting a long time then," he continued to persist after the silence. "Yeah, especially if he never comes back," I went along with it. He groaned, "look, I just want to understand you better. I want to know about you. What? Do ya need me to give you information so I can get some in return?" I answered with a baffled glare. "No?" He continued. 

"Okay," I interrupted his mini tantrum, "only if you be quiet." He nodded. "Don't you tell anybody about this," I threatened. He simply swore he wouldn't. 

"Okay," I began, "it was once a faint scar, a weird birthmark. Back then when I was a small child I had it but it was not etched in black. I did it myself." I paused to see his attentive eyes. "I did it because of Link, yes. But it was there before him. I was 12, Link was 13. One day, Link saw me bruised," I gulped silently, "it was my most vulnerable state. But you are right, Link is no coward. He already knew I had problems at home, but then and there he understood exactly. One night, my uncle was so drunk and angry at me. He dragged me off by my hairs to the bridge ahead of Ordon Spring. He told me that if I wanted to see my mother, he would take me, because he cannot handle a bratty bitch like me anymore. I was frightened, I cried out. He'd hit me and tried to muffle my yells and even asphyxiate me at one point. He didn't have the guts to do it." 

I lowered my head, a tear faintly escaping my left eye. I felt Fado place his hand on mine. I allowed myself to continue.

"Surprisingly, at the other end of the bridge stood none other than Link himself. He was small, but he never lacked the muscle. To our surprise, he had a steel sword in his hands, his glare tearing through my uncle...but my uncle took him as a joke. He was just a kid with a sword that he knew nothing of how to maneuver. Or so we thought, until my uncle lunged at him, and in the blink of an eye, Link had dodged him and drew his sword right to his neck," I gave a short prideful but sad laugh. "Do not worry, he didn't kill him. My uncle was drunk, he was absolutely baffled. Link threatened that he would report of his abuse, the evidence being the markings on my body. That is, unless he willingly left Ordon for good." I paused. "The next day, my uncle was as good as gone, probably to his own relief as well, and I got my own home. So did Link. They told me I could stay in the one I already lived in. I didn't want to." I breathed in. Turning my gaze towards Fado, I completed the story, "Link lives in the house my Uncle and I once did together." I looked back down, brushing my fingers along my tattoo, "I'm glad he renovated it. He didn't want to let me see wooden boards of the past."

There was silence. Fado did not say a word. It was much expected. My eyes widened when I felt huge arms wrap around me and pull me in for an embrace. "I'm sorry," is all he could say. But his hug said it all. I became comfortable against his embrace, and slid my arms around him as well. "Thank you for listening," I murmured into his neck.

"I miss him," I admitted as I teared up and hugged him tighter. "The whole village does," he replied.

We allowed ourselves a few more minutes of silence, then decided to go back before it got too dark out. We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

However, I did not go home. As the sun set I made my way to Ordon Spring instead. I was already wet and half naked, I might as well. 

▲  
▲ ▲

In the spring, I immediately felt it call for me. It seemed a bit more welcoming tonight. I decided to do something different this time before dancing and singing. 

Before I did anything, I simply stood in the middle of the spring, allowing the fresh air through my nose and into my lungs. In the reflection of the calm water, I saw the light of the moon, causing me to direct my focus up towards it. "You have been full for the fourth night in a row. Why?" I stared back down at the water. "I feel there is something that needs to be said." 

Lowering myself to the water, I caressed my hands against the sands, "mother, I am here with you." I let myself slowly fall back into the water. It was immediate that I felt the cold of the spring swish against my body. Soon my ears submerged into the water as well, and my hearing nullified. All that was heard was the pleasant sound of what you'd say was nothingness, if truly it were only nothing. No, there was an interesting way of the water, the way it's vibrations resonated right into your ears past the regular sound. 

She spoke in vibrations, not in sounds. That is Mother Earth. Her waters gently splashed against my cheeks at what felt like a caress. I came to be fully relaxed.

These vibrations continued through me for minutes. I felt ready to get up and dance with her.

"The box."

My eyes immediately opened at the exquisite echoed voice I'd just heard. I nearly jolted. "You spoke to me?" I breathed. 

Raising from my position, the water dripped from me like rain, exiting through every crevice of my being. Walking closer to the waterfall, I begged, "what else? I'd like to hear more..." 

No reply. Everything went still. I bowed my head down in shame, "I understand, patience. I'm sorry."

There was silence for a few moments, one that I could not bear, so even if the waters stopped responding to me I would at least sing for her.

I never did sing for anyone, although I enjoyed it plenty. I sang every time I was on my own. My mother, she would sing a lot. Her voice so heavenly, I remember as much. 

Prepping my vocals, I began in a hum.

"Y/N?" 

My hum immediately silenced and my body turned in an instant. Shock was plastered all on my face. But even more so when I realized...

"Wh—......what?" I questioned under my breath, completely in disbelief.

Link is...back?

Perplexed in my own emotions, I didn't budge an inch, I stood there frozen. He began to jog up to me right away after climbing down Epona. My eyes were glued to him with a completely dumbfounded expression. I like to think I have quick reactions, but with emotions like these, not so much. In a flash, he wrapped his arms around me and it felt as if I had just been tackled by a wrestler. His face buried into my neck. 

Tears formed in my eyes and my body was tense. My shocked expression did not leave me and I was zoned out. Slowly, I looked down at his shoulder that was shoved right onto the bottom half of my face. I could tell he was crouched over. I was tense and I didn't hug him back, but gradually I felt myself sink into his hug and returned it. That's when the tears began pouring. I eagerly clutched onto his back, crying without control. All the emotions that I've held back and shoved down my own throat against him, all my emotions all my rage just poured out. A year and a half's worth it seemed. 

"I hate you..." I whispered. "Huh?" He lifted his face off of me and gave me a confused look. I felt the anger rise like a fanned flame deep in my heart, "I HATE YOU!" I yelled, shoving him off me completely. He looked taken aback by my sudden burst of emotion, and stood there bewildered. My tears kept flowing. 

"So you think it's okay?!" I yelled, "you think it's perfectly fine to just abandon me! Leave me for months when I was right in front of your face at every given opportunity! And you just—you—you just ignore every single bit of it!" I cried out. He looked guilty and worried. "And to make matters worse, you leave! You leave for good without a single word!" I stomped forward, tempted to slap him or do some of the sort. But I couldn't bring myself to. "I'm sick of your stupid game! I'm sick of you! You and your stupid self-finding mission! Fuck you!" 

. . .is what I would've said if I let my emotions burst. 

But I didn't have the guts to actually push him off me, or to do anything else but hug him back and cry on his shoulder. I began to shake very little out of contained emotions and anxiety.

"Y-you smell like wet do-dog," I sniffled. I felt him chuckle weakly and he pulled away from me, his hands keeping ahold of my arms. "You came b-back?" I asked. I noticed he took a couple seconds to analyze me before replying, "what are you doing here?" 

Of course he'd answer me with another question. I looked down sadly. Either way, what do I come up with?

"I came to—um. Pray. To the spi-spirit that defends Ordo-ona that everyone sp-eaks of," was my immediate instinctual thought. Good one, actually, besides the stutter. He gave me another observational look, "you're wet..." 

"Yes..." I answered hesitantly. I looked down at my hands in which my fingers fiddled. "Where have you been?" I finally asked, hoping for a reply this time. He gave me an unconfident look, avoiding my gaze. "Long story," he replied. 

His voice sounded tired and rough. He looked a bit messed up, like he rolled down a hill of dust and rocks. Weirdest of all, he had a weird green tunic and hat. 

"Why are you clo-othed this way?" I asked yet another question. He slowly loosened his grip off my arms. I felt his leathered hands brush down to my elbows in uncertainty. 

Link is different. Quiet. Inscrutable. 

"Listen," he began, grabbing a tighter hold of me again, "meet me here tomorrow night once again?"

Man, I missed you. I want you back. Let me embrace you again, let me hold on and never let go. I don't care if you smelled like wet dog or if you haven't bathed in days.

"Come over," I abruptly spoke up. The request seemed to have shocked him. "Like—to use my bath—if you'd like," I added in cover-up. He raised a brow, "because I smell like wet dog?"

It actually brought a giggle out of me. Link's always had a playful nature, but I hadn't witnessed it for a long, long time. I let hope creep into my heart according to how this conversation was going. I calmed down a bit.

"I can't. There's something I have to do." 

The hope in my heart shattered, and I felt a knot arise in my throat. "Why don't you just stay?"

"Y/N, if I did there's a lot at stake—" he stopped himself from speaking with a frustrated grunt. "Meet me tomorrow night."

I felt stupid, like a little lost puppy just following hopeless orders. Why was he stopping himself from speaking? Does he perhaps want to let out some things too? I just nodded my head.

I wish you could show me how much you missed me, so that in turn I could show you how much I ached for you. 

But maybe you didn't miss me at all.

He gave me a last short hug before heading off to Epona, who which he hopped on. With a wave, he galloped off. Again.

Well. I guess all the anger and pain I'd thought I had released is really just there, right inside, deep within my soul. 

▲  
▲ ▲

Once I got home, I was shivering cold. The wetness and breeze do not combine well at all. Walking in my warm home felt better already in itself, but I needed to get out of these clothes. Hugging my arms, I walked towards my dresser only to stop for a second. I glanced back at the box I had covered with a rag. 

. . .

Shrugging it off, I continued walking to my dresser to put on some comfy clothing for the night and plopped tired right in bed. My sleep was instant.

That night, I had no dream.

▲  
▲ ▲

"You look hopeful today," Fado pointed out. I raised an eyebrow at him, "what is that supposed to mean?" He answered with a laugh, "well I don't know, usually you look stressed or partially dead." I rolled my eyes.

Today I was set to completely rake out the old hay from the stalls. The barn smelled of feces, mold and grime already, it was time for new floor hay. Fado and I were raking it out together to the entrance of the barn inside a wagon, where we would later take it for Jaggle to turn into compost for his pumpkins. We never waste here. Meanwhile, we had let the goats out into the field so we could clean.

I kept silent, raking on my side of the barn while Fado worked on the other. At times, he'd gather hay at the middle so that I would finish it's trip to the exit since I was closer to it. The feelings in the air were weird today, and it wasn't just the humidity. I actually hoped Fado wouldn't talk to me or ask me anything. 

What did Link go off to do? I couldn't help but wonder. If he was looking for the kids why didn't he just say that?

Man...I feel selfish. If he really is just trying to bring them back, then I'm in the wrong, especially for trying to make him stay. Maybe I'm too desperate. All I've been thinking about is myself lately and I haven't cared enough about anything else. I haven't even paid a visit to Sera and Hanch, or Jaggle and Pergie, or the mayor himself. Perhaps I should see at least Bo, the mayor. I have some questions to ask him anyway.

There you go again, finding ways into your selfish needs, can't you ever go see a person out of good will? A face of frustration at my own self escaped me. 

By now I was nearly done with my half of the barn, and Fado's work and mine's started getting closer to one another as he also raked his way to the middle. Occasionally, I would come across manure in the hay and I'd gag a bit, but it was bearable. At least I didn't have to touch it, it was all meant to become fertilizer anyway. 

Well, it was bearable until I came across a stall with a fat ass piece of shit right there on the floor, surrounded in flies. Immediately, I gagged hard and made my way out of that stall in the blink of an eye. I leaned over on my knees and covered my mouth with a hand, hoping I wouldn't vomit. I could hear Fado's footsteps approach rapidly. 

"Y/N?! What's wrong?" He worried, but it quickly turned to a loud laugh. I'm guessing he noticed what I was gagging about. "What the hell is that? What goat shits so violently—jeez—the size of that thing!" I complained, looking up at him with disgust. He continued to laugh, "it must've been Dorpy." 

"You name your goats???" 

"Some—that one is a bit. . .special."

I sighed, gaining composure, "yeah, he must be real special," I joked. He laughed again, "I'll take care of it, Y/N." I watched him go in there and begin raking, mumbling and chuckling on about my delicacy. I rolled my eyes, giggling and walked off before I'd gag again. 

Soon enough, we were done with the raking, now we had to deliver. I decided I wanted to accompany Fado on his way to Jaggle's farm. I've never been there, I heard it's huge but restricted. 

I waited by the wagon while Fado finished up to come. Meanwhile, I studied the wagon myself. It was tilted forwards, two large wooden, refined poles sticking out at the front.

This is a man-carried wagon, how does Fado carry it all himself? Well, he does have some huge muscles......regardless! I kind of want to try for myself. 

I stepped in between the two poles and reached for them, taking ahold of them and beginning to lift. . .but I struggled. Grunting, I continued trying to pull it up. "How. . .can. . .hay. . .be...so...heavy?!" I muttered before letting go. My hands hurt! "Ack," I scoffed in discontent. Whatever. I stepped out from between them and waited for Fado.

Eventually he came and stepped in between the poles himself, "let's go," he nodded his head. With ease, he picked up the poles right away and began carrying the wagon off. 

My face appeared vacant. Yeah, I expected as much. 

I walked after him and stayed at his side. Once we got to the fence, I opened it up for him then closed it behind him. From there, we walked downhill. 

"Don't you get tired?" I broke the silence, "you're like, lifting and squatting at the same time." He huffed a laugh he could barely sum up, "it's heavy work but I'm used to it, I've carried heavier." I nodded and stared back down at the ground. Wow. It sounds like he's worked all his life.

We walked a bit further, the only thing keeping the silence at bay being Fado's small, almost inaudible grunts. 

Luckily, it wasn't so far since the ravine path towards Fado's ranch splits into two halfway's up, the opposite gated path being Jaggle's crops. I tried not to make too much conversation as to not tire Fado out more.

I glanced over at him. The sun shone on him as he sweat from his face and his arms. But his arms caught my attention the most, as they flexed for the weight they were carrying. Lowkey makes me tempted to touch them I'm not even gonna lie. Why do arms have to attract me so much?

"What are you staring for?" He slightly breathed for air. I was startled out of my thoughts, "oh—nothing it's-um. Impressive. How you can do this—also—you-you're sweating." He chuckled.

"Open the gate for me, will you?"

I noticed we had arrived at the gate to Jaggle's farm, "oh!" I went for the gate and unlatched it, opening it wide for Fado to go on in and closed it behind him.

Now he had to drag it uphill, but it was easier since it was at lower elevation than Fado's ranch. I couldn't help but to want to offer help, but he looked like he could handle it and I'm of no use. The thought made me silently laugh at myself in embarrassment.

Once there, we stopped and I gawked at the immense field of arranged pumpkins. I didn't think Ordon had any more land like this. But, why were the pumpkins so small? Like they've recently been planted. 

Fado seemed to be looking around confused, perhaps suspiciously, but soon his eyes stopped at something. I followed his gaze and my eyes also met with Jaggle's, who was walking up to us. 

"Hey! It's about time!" He hollered, "bring it on over here, will ya?" Fado and I followed him to a shack. I looked at Fado thinking we'd exchange looks, but he didn't look at me, he seemed focused on something else he might've been thinking. I shrugged it off and continued looking forward. At the shack, Jaggle implied that Fado lay the wagon down. He slowly brought the handles down to rest them on the ground. 

"Jeez, Fado—I've really been looking forward to this week's compost," Jaggle sighed in relief. "So it seems," Fado replied looking around the field and then back to him in suspicion. I was puzzled as I felt the air turn tense. What was going on?

Jaggle's face turned serious, scratching the back of his head. "Bad harvesting this month," I heard him mutter as he looked down. Fado's face seemed to ease and he looked more understanding, "I'll leave you to it." With that, we both walked off to the ranch so we could herd the goats back in and finish off for the day. 

"What was that about?" I asked Fado while we walked downhill to the gate. He almost seemed hesitant, perhaps he didn't want to tell me so I just looked forward again and decided I'd mind my own business. 

At the gate, he stepped forward and opened it for me. Continuing to walk, he caught up to me and I heard him clear his throat, "his pumpkins were supposed to be plump and ready for harvest this week. That is why." It clicked for me now, and questions arose for me when remembering the pumpkins all being so small as if barely planted. "Bad harvesting?" I asked, turning my head to his again. "I'm guessing. Which isn't good, it hasn't happened for years. Hyrule relies on us for what our goats offer, yeah, but mostly our pumpkins." His tone sounded serious, and it hit me that this is completely bad for Ordon's reputation if any other province found out or didn't receive their pumpkins on schedule. 

"You understand now?"

I nodded, feeling helpless. 

▲  
▲ ▲

The goats were alright today, they didn't put up much of a fight to go in their stalls this time. Perhaps they liked the clean environment. Fado and I clapped and hollered for them to go on in, and it worked for the most part, although of course there's always the stubborn ones. Eventually Fado was able to bring them in lastly by the horn. We both closed up the barn together.

"I'll walk with you," I heard Fado call out behind me as I exit the gate. I looked behind me in surprise, "wha—home?" He chuckled, nodding and closing the gate behind us. I stood there, waving my hands, "no-no, it's okay! I think you should head home for yourself!" I insisted with a nervous laugh. He tilted his head before he smirked, "if you insist, then." 

Without a word, we both walked down the hill and past the mayors home, in which I expected we'd part ways. 

But we didn't. 

I stopped walking, nervously turning back to him who also stopped walking. "Are you—...are you following me?" I asked, mixed in emotions of confusion, nervousness and maybe a bit of fear. Is there something he wants from me? Or is there something he knows? I began sweating a bit.

"Y/N," he said blankly.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"I live below you."

My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, "oh! Right! I'm sorry—we never—"

"Close the barn at the same time?" He chuckled. "Yeah," I replied shyly. I felt so stupid. "Let's head on home together then," he said. "Yeah, I had forgotten—I'm sorry, I would've said yes in this case," I apologized while he walked up to my side. "No problem, I can still walk you to your door," he offered and I just accepted, hoping it would make up for my stupidity.

"Listen, Y/N," Fado broke the silence when we arrived at my door. I turned around with attentive eyes, fiddling my hands behind my back. He gave me a slight glance before placing his hand on his neck. "I wanted to thank you...for...helping me. I appreciate your help during everything that's been going on." I continued listening but my expression changed slowly from a smile to confusion. Is he trying to tell me something?

"I just want to let you know I raised your pay, I talked it out with Bo," he smiled at me. My eyes widened in happiness, "re-really?!" Fado chuckled at my excitement. "I really appreciate it! I'll work extra hard!" I let him know, clenching one hand into a fist. He shook his head with the same smile, "you already work so hard, you're doing good Y/N. Actually, sometimes I think you work too hard." 

I just smiled. I personally didn't think so. I just have nothing to do here in Ordon, so if I get the opportunity to work of course I'm gonna make the best of it. Besides, I'm gaining a bit of muscle and strength in the process. 

On another note, Fado's been in a weird mood since the pumpkin incident. I'm wondering what's wrong with him and if I should be worried. I wanted to take advantage of the situation and ask, but he's a strong man I'm sure he's fine.

He glanced down with what seemed like a sad expression before he spoke, "goodnight, Y/N." He began walking off before I could even reply. 

He's been there for me thus far, I believe I should return the favor.

"Fado! Wait!" I called out. He turned back towards me and waited for what I had to say. "Um—," I stammered, "s-stay? Perhaps for a cup of tea?" I offered, holding a hand against my neck in nervousness. I noticed a friendly smile on his face, "it's all good," he waved off. "Are you sure?" I asked, wondering why he'd refuse. There was a few moments of silence.

"If you insist," he gave in and began walking to me again. I gave him a genuine smile and opened up my door, walking in. I let him come on inside and closed the door behind him. "You can sit here," I suggested towards one of my dining chairs. "Thanks," he sat down and seemed to be inspecting his surroundings, I noticed. "This is my home. Yeah—not much," I laughed nervously. "Nobody's home here is much, but it's definitely welcoming," he answered flatly but I could tell he was trying to sound genuine. My eyebrows furrowed in a bit of worry but I went ahead towards my fireplace. Above it, I hung up an aluminum pot in which I poured water in. Now I had to choose the herb.

"How are you feeling?" I broke the silence as I opened my herb cabinet. I looked back for a second to see him zoned out but he soon snapped to reality, "I'm good. Yeah. How about you?" 

Damn...so he won't talk, huh? In that case, I'm going with Thyme herb for the tea. I quickly walked over to the bucket in which I washed my hands with soap.

Taking out some dried thyme back at my kitchen drawer, I placed it on the counter and began crushing it with my palms. After doing so, I also took out a small cloth, almost paper-like and placed it beside the thyme, then placed the thyme on the cloth. From there, I wrapped up the thyme in the cloth, tying its end with a string that I let hang off of the now small bag of thyme. I repeated this process once more. I reached into one of my cabinets, taking out a jar of honey that I had previously collected a couple days before Link and the children had disappeared. I also took out some lemons that I cut in half. 

Personally, I wanted either peppermint or chamomile, but I felt it would be off if Fado had noticed. Good thing I recognize the effects of the herbs, and perhaps I'll become aware of my emotional state and words.

By now, the water should be hot enough as I could see steam coming from it so I went to go unhook it. I grabbed two cups from a cabinet, placed them on the counter and began pouring the hot water into them. Letting the pot rest on the counter, I placed the two bags into the mugs, allowing the string to hang out. Afterwards, I squeezed in a bit of lemon and let a decent amount of honey pour in and mixed them each with a spoon. I made sure to press onto the thyme bags with the spoon so that their fullest extent of flavor could stir with the water.

"Thank you," Fado gave me a small smile as I handed his cup to him and sat down beside him. We both sat in silence, waiting for our teas to cool down a bit. But I couldn't help but to gaze up at him. Why did he look so serious tonight? I stared down at his tea, hoping he'd drink it soon. 

As if my thoughts had telepathically communicated to him, he coincidentally began drinking the tea. I watched him drink it.

"It's hot," he mumbled after he drank some, "but wow, Y/N, this is so good! I've never tasted a tea so great." I giggled, flattered, "yes, I have more where that comes from." He widened his eyes at me, "really now? Dang, you must make excellent teas," he paused to drink some more, "where did you learn? If you don't mind me askin'." Emotion for emotion, I thought. "My mother," I answered as I brought my gaze to my tea. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N."

"Don't be," I laughed, "I'm glad I've learned a thing or two from her. Resourceful woman was she." I smiled at him and he returned it. 

"Y/N, I'm sorry about my moods," he began with an apologetic expression, "I've been kind of down—just some stuff I've been remembering." So the truth is out. "Talk to me about it," I listened attentively as I crossed over a leg in my seat. 

"Well... truthfully, my business is all that's mattered to me. Alike you and Link, I have no parents to go by. Just like you, I've learned a thing or two from my father." He seemed to hesitate continuing, but took another sip of tea. I rested my face on my palm and continued listening. "Tell me everything that's happened," I gently reassured. He soon seemed comfortable when his eyes met mine, "and so...well, I grew up in Ordon. My business has been going for a couple generations a while now, so has Jaggle's, that's why we're so known. Back then, it was many that tended to the barn and the goats...but...now it's just me." His face turned serious and saddened, "my...parents. One day, when I was only a small child, there was a fire at the barn. My mother, she was at the back, and pregnant as ever. My father, he was at the fields, teaching me how to put together fences that the goats had chipped up and broken with their horns. By the time...we had...heard my mothers screams, the barn was already ablaze, like a bonfire. We were so far off in the field, my small self already had the feeling it might've been too late. But we ran. We ran straight to the barn. He had me stay outside while he ran in to get her, but the barn was completely fallin' apart and the back was closed off by fallen burnin' wood." 

I saw Fado tearing up at this point, "all I could hear were her terrifying screams, and I had no clue of where my father had gone. I stood there, helplessly. But...soon I saw my father's hands reaching on over scorchin' wood, from which he jumped over. He looked different, full of nasty, nasty burns. It was obvious he could not get to my mother, as his face looked dead and I could still hear her terrifying yells in the barn," he placed his hand up to his head, "I still remember—he looked at me, he said 'son, it's okay.' He bent down, hugged me tightly and covered my ears. I knew it wasn't okay. I could feel his flowing tears drop above my head as he held me." 

I could see a couple tears escape him. I gave him a look of sorrow and sympathy, but allowed him to continue as he seemed he had more to say. 

"Ever since then," he sniffled, recollecting himself, "my father and I built the barn back up together from scratch. The village people came on over to help during the fire, but my father told them to let it burn. From the ashes, we rebuilt it. But once accomplished, my father was never the same. He would sit out and watch the goats out in the field on his rocking chair, a dead look about him. His skin still scarred from burns. I would try to bring up his mood, but he never paid any mind to me. It took us a year to rebuild it...but he died a couple months after we rebuilt the barn. They said of heart attack, but I'm not entirely sure. He was too young, mid-aged perhaps in his late 40s. Below the barn, we had dug a hole in which we buried most of the ash from the old barn, hoping that within that ash would be that of my mothers. . .and my unborn baby brother's. So respectively, I cremated my father and buried his ashes along with theirs." 

We turned our heads down, giving ourselves a couple moments of silence. Fado broke it, "I still believe their soul rests within my barn and field, watching me. They give me the motivation to keep going." 

I looked at him with a lot more care and sympathy, then reached out my hand across the table to place on his arm. But as soon as my hand touched his arm, immediately I felt a spark of energy flow from him to me. My eyes widened when a burst of horrible emotions hit me.

What?

My surroundings, they changed. Like a dream!

Around me, I could see Fado's ranch. I looked down at myself. I was a little boy. 

What's going on?

Suddenly, I heard the sparks and cracks of fire before me. Looking forward, I saw the barn light up in flames. Ear piercing, horrifying screams came from within it, the type to send shivers down your spine and make your heart drop down to your stomach. I could instantly feel tears form in my eyes. 

"Y/N?" I heard Fado call, placing his hand above mine which rested on his arm, "why are you crying so much?" 

"Wha-?" I reached my opposite hand towards my face, and indeed, my tears were flowing like rivers. In my heart, I felt an overwhelming pain like no other.

"I'm—" I tried to catch my breath and stood up. I could feel myself begin to have a panic attack, "I'm so sorry—I." Fado stood up as well and looked at me incredibly concerned. He hesitantly brought out his hands to hold me but he didn't, seemingly not knowing what to do as I fanned my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry, Fado, I'm just," I gulped. I decided it would be best to keep the situation centered on him. This was his emotional moment, not mine. "I'm just so sorry! I'm sorry for you! I wish that would've never happened to you, I'm sorry," I expressed as I threw myself into his arms, hugging him around his stomach tightly, "I care about you so much, it must've been so devastating." 

He seemed puzzled at first, but he hugged me back tighter, leaning down to bury his face on my head. "It's okay, Y/N, it's been a long while since then...I'm so grateful for you." 

We kept the hug for a while before we pulled away and looked at each other. "It's really helped me to open up to you about this. Say, what's in this tea? I didn't expect to let loose this way," he chuckled as he let go of me to sit down and drink another sip. I stared down at him, "you really want to know?" He placed his cup down and gave me a questioning face. 

"Well," I began, "there's thyme. Thyme is an excellent herb for opening up communication, which helps people speak or write with purpose and passion. It helps for those finding it hard to express themselves." 

I could see a surprised face on him, "oh! So you've hexed me, you dirty little-" he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close, sending me laughing out loud since he had touched my ticklish spots. I slapped one of his hands off me, "Fado!" I let my laughter die down and our eyes met. My expression soon was serious and perhaps confused as he stared at me with admiration.

"Y/N," he muttered. 

"Yes?"

He didn't respond, but rather he stood up, towering over me. I could feel him inching closer. "Uh-um," I stuttered. I looked out beside him to my window to see the moon already out. My break of eye contact caused him to retract. I looked back at him in confusion.

"Y/N, I better head home," he stated, "thank you so much for the tea—and the talk. You've really helped me get my mind off stuff." I gave him a bright smile, "I'm so glad." 

"Should I?" He asked, suggesting towards the mug on the table. "Oh! No, no, leave it there I'll clean up for you!" I laughed. He smiled at me, "thanks, Y/N. See ya." 

At the door, I waved him off as he walked back to his home. I gave out a big sigh while I closed the door again. What was that all about?

Back inside, I looked at the moon once again and sat down in my dining chair, thinking about all that had just happened. Terrible thing, really. Poor Fado. But what was that vision? Either he told his story so good I envisioned it, or...did I...relive it? It couldn't be.

My eyes suddenly widened.

Oh shoot! I'm supposed to meet Link!

I shot up right away and made my way out to the spring. Man, I really hope I don't smell like goat manure and old dusty hay.

I wonder what Link's gonna tell me. I really hope to see him.

▲  
▲ ▲

I was fast approaching the entrance of the spring, letting the moonlight guide my steps. I breathed in and out quickly as my anxiety to see him grew stronger. I've missed him. Maybe tonight I'll finally get all the answers I've questioned for about two weeks or so now!!!

My feet thumped against the dirt, soon feeling it convert to soft sand. Taking a sharp turn, I burst into the spring.

"I'm here!" I huffed tiredly as I looked around expectantly.

But there was nobody here. 

My dying excitement and anticipation slowly weakened as my breathing slowed. 

Why isn't he here? He said he would be.

I could feel my throat knot up and my nose sting as I kept looking around in denial.

Okay, maybe he's late! I'll wait here awhile.

And so I did. I sat beside the spring on the sand, watching the water flow and the leaves dance. 

I waited an hour. He didn't come.

I waited two. He still didn't show.

What's the deal? At this point I began crying helplessly. Something inside me already knew he wasn't going to show up. 

I got up, walking inside the spring and collapsing on the ground. "Damn it!" I yelled in anger, "I knew it! Here I am again—will this suffering ever end?! I'm so stupid!" I slammed my fists against the water, crying out loud.

After a few minutes of silence, my tears lessened and dried on my cheeks. "He doesn't care," I whispered to myself, squeezing my eyes shut in pain, "he never did." 

I could hear the fountain of the spring roaring fiercely compared to other times. I looked up at it in deep thought. I should've just stuck to Mother Nature, I shouldn't have gotten so excited over a stupid boy.

After taking some time to regain myself, I slowly got up. Again, I began humming and dancing the same as the last couple of nights.

But the water did not dance with me, the wind did not hum with me, and there was no connection to be felt this time.

Giving up, I leaned down towards the water, letting my hand glide through it. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" I whimpered, a single tear dropping from my eye down to the waters. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry. Forgive me." 

But there was no significant response. I stood up, "I'll tell you what! I'll go!" I exclaimed, "I'll go, I'll open that box—I'll do what you said! I won't let you down again." I bowed my head down and whispered, "I won't let you down again. Patience it is."

With that, I admired Mother Earth's beauty once more before walking off back home.

▲  
▲ ▲

Arriving at my home, I began to reach for the box after closing the door behind me. I had allowed myself to calm down on my walk back home so that I could recollect myself for this moment. During so, I also wondered what could possibly be inside. 

I placed the box on my dining table right in front of me as the moonlight hit it directly. Another thing I noticed today was the moon, yet again. She's been full for longer than usual, that was never natural of her. Maybe it's a sign. I must discover this now. 

I admired the markings on it, and inspected the various sigils on it. But most of all, I would gaze over my mothers name engraved on it. This must've been importantly special.

Finally, this is the moment I've been dreading against this box. I remembered how much I would neglect this box, and for a once good reason that I can't remember now. Please. Let this be good.

I gently placed my hands over it, wiping off the dust. I could feel my hands trembling as they made their way down to open the box. I let out a shaky breath before slowly opening it. 

I could feel waves of energy flowing from this box to me, such strong energy that I've never felt before. It sent shivers down my body and made my heart sink as my body was tense. I could feel my heart beating so fast and ringing in my ears.

My anxiety rose so much and my vision started blurring with each palpitation.

Eventually, I managed to fully open the box. My eyes were so wide I was afraid they'd fall right out. But that wasn't the biggest of my worries. My jaw immediately dropped.

What is all this?!

N/A  
8,233 word count baybayyyy


	10. 10 | Introspective: IV

Published: March 3rd, 2021  
Word count: 14,378

A/N  
Couple of things.  
First of all, I've been trying to work on editing my last chapters in grammatical and small ways, so there's no need to go back and read. Only significant thing that was really changed was when Y/N's uncle says [favorite nickname] it was now changed to Silent Princess as Y/N's nickname.  
Second of all, canonically, Link is approximately 5'7 in Twilight Princess. But for the sake of our tall girls I'm changing his height to at least 6'2. Like, I'm literally 5'7 irl come on 😭  
Lastly, to give you all what I've deprived us of. Enjoy! <3

_____________▲_____________  
▲ ▲

In the deep elevations of the mountains at a lakebed by the name of Hylia sleeps a powerful light possessed by that of the spirit Lanayru. It is within this sacred shrine that many Hyruleans come to pay respects, but only one who visits in eons of debt. 

"And that is why, Y/N," the beautiful, curly-haired woman cooed, "it is important to care for Mother Earth that the divine Golden Goddesses have blessed us with." She giggled at the child's big inspective eyes that were easily perceived to hold great reverence in this woman. A loving smile tainted her lips and her focus redirected to a singular flower growing on a pillar beside the wall, arisen from the sacred spring. A countenance of perplexity plastered on her face, she irrevocably let out a hearty laugh, "my, how rare...look Y/N." The coy child turned and followed the woman's gaze. 

A mesmerizing flower of light blue centered streaks that faded into white bloomed about a thick stem. A strong pistil sprung out in the middle of said flower with a bright yellow stigma, several thinner pistils of blue stigmas accompanying it. She looked lovely indeed, tempting to rip from the ground and place in a vase to admire back home. But this plant, she was so lovely that she looked better there, in the midst of where you'd never expect to find a flower. 

"You want to know her name?" The woman smiled at the child who kept her eyes locked on this flower. She nodded cheerily. With her same hearty laugh, she gave the answer, "Silent Princess." A sound of awe escaped Y/N's lips, "like you call me?" The young girl's innocent remark melted her heart, "yes, just like you. It's rare to see her in such a place, in fact, it's rare to see her at all," the woman pondered, "you know...that's why she reminds me of you." Y/N and the woman's eyes met. It became apparent that Y/N was flattered yet confused in her statement. "She's silent, beautiful, extremely rare and nearly extinct, untamable, wild," she continued to add on. Little Y/N's cheeks were visibly pink, "you—you think so?" 

"I know so."

▲  
▲ ▲

What is all this?!

Inside the box revealed itself to be jewelries of pearls, but most noticeably a beautifully molded pendant which centered it's focus on a crystal within it. It was perfectly placed on what seemed like white, silky fabrics folded below it. 

My breath was shaky, my eyes glued to these items in what I didn't understand was either confusion or shock. My lips parted subtly with an exhale, a shaky hand of mine made it's way towards the pendant first. Cupping it in one hand, I took a closer look at it, inspecting the foggy crystal. I squinted my eyes in observance. This looks like...it could be apophyllite.

Moving on from the necklace, my gaze shifted back to the box as I wondered why there were pools of pearls at the corners of this box and what the silky fabrics might be. Let's find out.

The pendant's chain pooled on the table when I set it down gently. Grabbing ahold of the pearly jewelry and lifting it didn't exactly help me comprehend what exactly it was. A necklace? Bracelets? Body jewelry? A long earpiece? 

After a few seconds of examination I noticed a pattern in which the pearls circled in a bracelet form, but it was like four bracelets connected by a single line of pearls right through. I tried sliding it onto my wrist.

This is too big for me, it doesn't feel correct. 

It felt a lightbulb had gone off atop my head when I began rolling the pearls upward on my arm. I think it's meant to go onto my bicep? Surely enough, it tightened as the pearls spun on their way up my arm until they fit perfectly. I allowed myself to admire it for a couple of seconds. The white pearls shined and complemented my skin in such a mystic way. There was a second one just like this one, except the pearls were a bit smaller and it wouldn't roll past my forearm, it was already tight-fitted by then. So I'm guessing one is meant for my left bicep, and the other is for my right forearm. How fancy, what's this supposed to be for and what's the significance of it? 

Shrugging it off meanwhile, I got to work with gently pulling out what remained in the box and extended it. I had to stand up from my chair to fully extend this complexly folded attire, or what I assumed was attire due to how it already began to outline the figure of a human's body. Not to mention, it smelled of a person...but why was the smell so familiar?

The last fold undid itself with a final drop to the floor. I immediately gasped.

It wouldn't be a surprise to automatically understand that perhaps its smell was so familiar due to the fact it had the name of someone once close to me, right smack in the middle of the box. Literally engraved. But denial was at work in this situation for many reasons, whether I recognized said reasons or not. 

Revealed before me was a pure white dress. It was strapless, instead it was woven into golden bars that took the form of what looks like it belongs on the chest. These golden bars sprawled out in three; one that belongs right between the chest, and two shorter ends that maintain the breast areas' fabrics upheld. At the neck, the three golden bars meet in a beautiful horned emblem that then hugs all around the neck, assuming from the latch at the back of the circled bar. But those golden bars weren't the only ones on this dress. The dress was also woven into a bodysuit and it seemed there were an extra two circled bars connected to the pelvis area. I suppose they're meant to slip into so that the bars hug the thighs and cup the lower half of the butt cheeks. Lastly, the rest of the dress flowed drastically down to the feet, it fades from the hips down to the toes in transparency. It also had two waist-high slits.

What is the point of this? Was there anything else?

I folded the dress again lazily and let it rest on the table. Leaning my hands against the sides of the box, I peeked in it again to find. . .only a note?

It read just four cursive words; It's your time now.

I'm sorry, what?

Reaching in for the note I noticed something had fallen from behind it down to the floor. I looked down at it. It seemed like a picture, perhaps? I bent down to pick it up but my hand immediately froze when I grabbed it. A dead look beset my face once close enough to make out details in this Polaroid. Hesitantly, I brought myself back up, keeping the picture close in front of my face.

The picture was of a woman with curly hair, almost elbow length. She seemed to be in her mid-years, perhaps around 38? Her skin was flawlessly clean and of a honeyed color. It looked like whoever was holding the camera might've made her laugh. But this smile she held lit up the photograph itself, her dimples complimenting her squared and defined face. Her hands were clasped together and I noticed she was wearing the exact same dress I had just unveiled within the box. 

However, something else had caught my attention.

At the bottom of this Polaroid were three small scribbles that are first illiterate unless you focus hard enough.

Coventina Gaia Vestra.

. . .

Silence filled the room and there was not a hint of expression that could escape me, I looked like I'd just been told a bad joke.

▲  
▲ ▲

"Mama, I know you were sad yesterday," I breathed excitedly, "so I made this for you!" I hopped up next to her on the bed and placed around her curly locks a flower crown, made with hard effort and most crucially, love. I beamed, standing back down on the floor and awaiting her reaction with my hands behind my back. She reached up towards her head, feeling around at the crown I'd placed on her.

"Oh darling," she laughed wholeheartedly, "it's quite beautiful indeed!" She dove in for me and kneeled beside me to give me the warmest hug that nothing else could ever compare to. My heart swelled in a bright, innocent happiness. "But how did you know I was sad?" She pulled away and kept herself at eye-level with me. 

"Well, mama, I saw you crying when you were talking to Telma!"

She gave me an expression I couldn't quite understand. Worried, concerned, sad, upset, relief? I wasn't sure at all. I tilted my head at her in confusion. 

"Y/N, you're my only true blessing, my angel."

▲  
▲ ▲

"Coventina, you mustn't let yourself fall apart in such a way..."

"I know! I know! It's just...Telma, you know it's been so hard. There's so much at risk for me right now. I can't keep hiding here!"

"And you can't keep sitting here at my bar and drinking away your sorrows, girl."

There was a faint silence after Telma's brutally true remark. But a sigh soon interrupted it, "Tina...listen...I know it's hard, I know you've got your little girl, Y/N, she's such an angel, bless her heart. It's safe here for you, but you mustn't fret, you will find your way out of this as you always do. I'm here for you."

I saw Telma slide her hand across her bar table to rest it lovingly atop mother's hand. Then, I noticed Telma's eyes shift to my direction and I immediately hid back behind the wall I was eavesdropping from.

Why was mommy crying?

▲  
▲ ▲

"Mother..." 

I dropped to the floor, cupping my mouth in a hand. Before I knew it, the tears were already flowing like mad. My face was easily wrinkled in a pained expression that was unavoidable with all the pain I felt within me. It felt as if the sobbing would never end, and the knot in my throat and heart would only tighten more and more. I ducked my head down to my knees when I felt my body stifle in emotional pain.

It had been so long since I've thought about you. It had slipped by me how the cruel years have forced me to have forgotten you. Your sweet smile, warmth like no other and your kindness. 

I let out a loud cry.

I never hated you, I just told myself I did. How could you have abandoned me? How could you have left me with a ruthless man—you'd said you'd come back! 

I slammed my fist down on the floor and let out some more cries.

I miss you. I miss you so much. 

At this point, I just wanted to curl up and let my tears drop numbly while I recall everything I've tried to forget. One thing I do remember is the reason I chose never to open that box.

Suddenly, I heard my door open wildly. 

I picked myself up from the ground and turned to look at who had entered my home at such time of the night.

"Are you okay?!"

"...Fado?"

He immediately rushed on over to me, helping me up. I let him raise me from the ground but then I gave him a confused look, "what are you doing here?" He returned the same look, "I heard a pound on the ceiling I hadda come on by and make sure you're okay."

Gods, suddenly I hate living atop someone.

I placed my fingers against my temples due to the upcoming headache I felt. "I'm okay—I just—" I noticed him looking at the stuff I had laid out on the table and my arms. I already suspected he was going to ask me about it, and as much as I want to kick him out and tell him not to worry about it, I prefer to answer it simply and allow us to move on with our lives. 

"What's all this, Y/N?" 

"An old dress I had put away a long time ago, just trying it on to see if it fits is all."

He gave me a doubtful look but my answer was definitely convincing for him. "Were you crying?" He continued to ask questions that felt like interrogation. I shook my head and smiled, "no, just tired."

"What were you doing on the floor then? Your cheeks are also wet."

I felt my blood boil in annoyance, "no, Fado, I'm okay, really." I understood he only cared for me, but I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone for multiple reasons at the moment. I looked down at the ground, and unexpectedly I felt him place his large hand on the side of my neck, "Y/N." I stared into his eyes with nervousness but above all, I was stumped. "You know you can tell me anything, or come to me for anything, right?" He gave me a deep stare that felt a little to intimate for my liking. I kept silent and my gaze kept shifting from him to the floor every so often.

He spoke again, "I care about you, Y/N. A little more than I'd like to admit."

Suddenly my gaze didn't leave him, it bore right through him. I wasn't sure how to feel or if he was trying to confess something, but my gut's telling me we're a bit too close. I almost felt guilty, like I played a part in the evolution of his feelings. What were I to do if he truly confessed? I'm too confused to try such a thing, and I don't think I'd try with him either. 

I felt the warmth from his body inching closer. His eyes were fixated on my eyes, and they'd trace down to my lips and my clavicles, then right back up. My eyes didn't leave his and at this point I think the only thing I truly felt was fear. 

I need to get out of this situation.

"Hey—" I interrupted the moment, "it's re-really late—" I looked outside my window and then back at him in attempt to break the intense gaze, but played it off as to show how late it was out. His strong aura seemed to die down which made me feel really bad, but I'm not gonna dive into something I can't get back from. 

"I'm exhausted, I haven't slept, I should really get to bed," I emphasized. He placed my comparably small hand in his, "do you need any help?" 

I pulled away and began tidying the table back up, placing everything that belongs in the box back. I pulled down the pearl jewelry and placed it in as well. I hesitated to grab the picture I had left on the ground, or the note that I left beside the box but it was out of his sight. 

"I'm fine," I replied and turned my attention back to him. It seems like he wanted me to say otherwise. I think I know what you're doing, boy. "You should go home I'll be fine," I gave him a bright smile, but I hope my ingenuity didn't seep within it. I assumed he had given up when he started walking towards the door, so I followed after him.

At the door, I thanked him and he nodded with a faint smile before he walked off. I closed the door.

Remind me never to so as much drop something on this damn floor.

I rushed back to the picture on the ground and picked it up. Say, I didn't notice the background. Was that...Ordon Spring?

"This was yours, wasn't it..." I whispered to myself as I looked at the white dress, "but what do you mean? What do you mean it's my time?"

I stared off hopelessly into my ceiling. Nothing but empty silence filled the room.

"I must pay a visit to the mayor tomorrow."

▲  
▲ ▲

"Y/N..."

. . .

"Y/N."

. . .

"Y/N!"

"Huh?!" I shot up like a corpse during post mortem would. Disconcertment filled me as I looked around, only to find that I was situated on the spring's grounds again. Gradually, I made my way up and towards the spring.

It was empty here; no glowing lights, no motions of the earth and most noticeably, no curly-haired woman embodied by golden light.

I made my way towards the center of the spring and felt the cold water pierce my bare feet. 

This feels real, did I sleep walk here?

A light beamed right before me, halting my steps with an attempt to shield my eyes from the brightness of it. Easing up, I peeked over my arm to find the one I mentioned earlier.

The curly-haired woman herself.

Her light filled me with joyous warmth once again, as it always did. But wait, her details were just a tad bit more visible than before. I could see her lip and nose outline along with her pupils staring down at me. It looked almost like art that had not yet been colored or painted in, except she was radiating full of golden.

I awaited a couple seconds for her to speak, or suggest dancing like we would. But something rather piqued my interest. I stared at her with a tilted head and squinted eyes when suddenly bewilderment struck me. A strange nostalgia and melancholic feeling took over me.

"He-Hey—aren't you—"

▲  
▲ ▲

I allowed a loud sigh to escape me.

Today, I went back to the regular; milking goats. After about a week or so of hard work, Fado and I had knocked down basically every challenge the ranch had offered us. She's clean, fixed up and organized. It's satisfying, really, but it keeps us less busy. It's kinda awkward this way. Fortunately, after today, I have the day off tomorrow. We both do, we've done a lot.

Fado wasn't so verbal with me today and I might have an idea of why, but I didn't want to bring anything up. If I'm lucky, today will be swift. 

But swift it wasn't.

It was nearing noon now when I had finished distributing fresh milk into bottles. I was kneeling on some hay in the back of the barn while I did this, although uncomfortable for my knees, I was glad I wore my dark brown Ordona leggings. My hair was tied back in a slicked back ponytail, with the exceptions of a couple loose strands swaying upfront my face. I was sweating and every so often I'd wipe it off with my forearm.

Gods, if I sweat on the milk. 

I felt rough fingertips brush against the nape of my neck.

Whipping my head around, I noticed Fado bending down beside me. "Nice work today," he complimented with a smile. I sheepishly returned it and continued what I was working on. I felt his stare burning through me, but I decided to act clueless. I could've sworn I heard a sigh of defeat when I felt his hand leave me and his presence falter. "When you're done, meet me out by the barn in the front so you can get your two week's earnings," he said blankly before leaving.

I didn't turn around, but my eyes widened in excitement. I'm finally getting paid for the first time ever! I wonder how much it'll be...for all my effort, I'm hoping over 1,000 at least! I hurried in finishing up at the sound of that.

Once I was finally out I caught sight of Fado staring off into the field with his arms crossed. I have the feeling I messed up. But how is it my fault? 

I approached him normally as if nothing were in disarray. But in hopes of lifting his mood, I made sure to show up with a gleaming guise. He just stared down at me in silence. I fidgeted with my fingertips a bit before deciding to speak, assuming that he wouldn't, "well, I'm done now."

He only kept his stare going.

My semblance of expression was torn down by straight up confusion, maybe even frustration. "Did I—" I hesitated to even ask, "did I do something?" I wasn't confident enough to look him straight in the face so I kept moving my focus from his face to the ground. 

He didn't say anything, again. But I noticed he uncrossed his arms to reveal a pouch in his left hand. He then handed it to me, so I guessed it was my pay. I took it in my own hand but when I tried to take it he kept his grip on it. I looked up at him in confusion, but his same stare, almost like a glare, continued tearing through me. 

What is he debating? I can tell thoughts are running through his head at 100mph, but why won't he spill? Was he mad at me because of my inconspicuous rejection? Or because I wasn't sharing anything with him anymore? I don't understand.

He let go of the pouch with an almost inaudible grunt before spacing out towards the ranch again. Taking the pouch close to my chest, I wondered if I should say something, anything to try and make him feel better or so that he could let whatever he was holding in out. 

But what if it was a confession? I'm not in the best position for that right now.

I walked away back to Ordon Village.

By now the sun was still giving its all, but it was visibly above the mountains, preparing itself to set. It may become dark in about an hour or so.

I made my way to Bo's house. I needed to ask him a couple things, besides I was wondering if he was okay. I'm sure losing a daughter is a major deal.

Approaching his door, I gave it a quick knock and waited in anticipation. It's been a while since I've seen him, a couple days maybe. Well, I've seen him around but I haven't had an actual conversation with him.

In the matter of a couple seconds, the door opened. I assumed he wasn't expecting to see me, since as soon as he opened the door he looked forward, maybe 1-2 feet above my height, and then down at me in surprise. But his words confirmed it.

"Oh! Y/N?! What brings you here?" He laughed awkwardly. Before I could answer he spoke again, "come on in!" I gave him a shy smile and walked in. 

"Please, sit," he gestured towards a chair beside a small table while he closed the door. I did as he said and sat upright with my hands on my knees. I watched him take his time to walk over to a seat near me, letting out a sigh of relief after plopping down on his chair. "So," he leaned in attentively, "what's going on, Y/N?" 

I immediately felt nervous and didn't know whether it was appropriate to ask what I wanted to. I could feel my palms beginning to sweat. Well, I'm already here. I gulped.

"What do you know about my mother, Coventina?"

His expression resembled a pique of interest, obvious by the way his eyebrows raised. He cleared his throat, "Coventina, huh? So you've opened it." I noticed a hopeful smirk creep up on his lips. "Wh-what? Opened?" I felt my heart race and my palms were surely sweaty now too. Opened? Opened what? The box? Does he know? 

His chuckle startled me from my panic. "Tina was a beautiful lady, Y/N," he began, "in fact, the most beautiful I'd seen ever since I lost my darling wife." 

Tina, huh?

His eyes began to glaze over the floor, "she had a way with words, that woman. Charmin' and strong. You remind me of her..." he sent a fatherly smile my way. Those words struck me where it hurt, I didn't know whether to feel flattered or otherwise. "You have her eyes. Lovely eyes did that woman have. Y'know, once she told me the eyes were the windows to the soul. I see her loving soul in yours."

In that case, I wonder how she saw your soul, Bo, considering you can't even open yours. Wait, they've spoken?

"You've talked to her?" I questioned desperately, but I tried to maintain myself. I wanted my answers, and I wanted them all now. 

"Oh! No, we didn't just talk," he chuckled in uncertainty, "well, your mother and I did share a bond a short while." 

My mother?! With Bo?! Okay, totally not weird. Not really trying to step-sister Ilia.

He might've noticed my face of shock, because it brought a laugh out of him. "Oh, silly me," he continued, "of course, you might'a been wonderin' how your mother could get such a catch, eh?" My tension eased with a laugh at his dumb joke. He allowed himself to laugh with me before letting it die down and continuing, "you've seen that picture, eh? Your mother's smile was to die for, oh how I loved makin' her laugh." 

"You took that?"

"Why, of course, Y/N. Although Tina was a happy woman, none other could quite make her cackle like this fine fella here," he gestured towards himself.

I could feel my interest in getting to know my mother all over again only rise higher the more I found out about her. My chest was tight in anticipation but I didn't allow it to test my patience. 

"Tell me..." I looked down at my lap, "tell me, what is she like as a person?"

I decided I'd start off simple with the questioning before asking anything major. Although I believe the mayor knew my mother, I wasn't sure just how much he knew about her. Perhaps he didn't know exactly what was in the box. 

He took a deep breath and let out a long exhale as he leaned back in his chair. "Well," he smacked his lips, "she was silent, beautiful, extremely rare and nearly of the extinct kind, untamable, wild." I could tell he held a lot of admiration for her based off the way he dreamed off into the ceiling. I almost dreamed off myself until something seemed to click for me, but I couldn't exactly tell what.

. . .

Man! It was on the tip of my tongue!

"Mayor Bo, what was her favorite flower?!" I randomly burst out. 

The question baffled him, but not as much as I thought it would. His eyebrows barely furrowed. "See, funny you ask that. That's an interestin' story," he made himself comfortable in his chair yet again to begin, "there was once a time I asked her what her favorite flower was. I was planning to get her a bouquet of her favorite flowers on one of my trips to castle town. Of course, she ain't know that." He grinned proudly in himself, "as any other woman would, I figured she'd go n' say she loves roses—but no. She went on n' told me 'bout somethin' called a Silent Princess?"

My eyes began to sparkle in an instant. Silent Princess—Silent Princess—of course! A giggle unavoidably escaped me. But...why did he keep speaking in past tense about her? I personally have brought myself to believe she could be dead as well, but this possibly confirms it.

"N' let me tell you, I searched far and wide for such thing, but there was no trace of that specific flower. I began to think she was goin' n' foolin' wit' me. But I was wrong," he took in a breath before resuming, "one day, flat in the middle of Hyrule field on a trip to Hyrule Castle, I saw the exact flower she had described!" He gestures with his hands as he talked, "so I took it, n' although it wasn't a bouquet of them, it was a goddamn almost impossibly hard-to-find singular flower. You shoulda seen her, though. She didn't care, she loved it deeply." 

I smiled along with him and his descriptions. 

"That flower reminds me of her, they're just the same. Wild, beautiful, untamable." He gave a last sad smile at the table before letting out a small gasp that startled me, "matter of fact! Hold on." He walked over somewhere to a back room in his house. I peeked over but I couldn't make out his figure anywhere, so I sat still and waited.

"Take a look at this," he cheered, walking back up towards me. In his hands, he held out to me a pretty flower pot that in itself had none other than the Silent Princess, gorgeous and strong. My eyes widened and I could feel my heart drop at the sight of it.

"Is—is this. . ."

I couldn't even finish my sentence. I tried to take it in my hands but I couldn't bite back the knot in my throat. I collapsed onto my lap and began to sob. Gods. I was embarrassed. I cry too much, in all honesty, especially lately.

"I'm sorry—I," it was impossible for me to even attempt a sentence.

I heard a clank on the table beside me and unexpectedly felt a comforting hand on my back. I looked up from my hands to be greeted by Bo on one knee at eye level with me and a warm smile.

"It'll be okay, Y/N," he pet my head, "listen. It's been a long, tough journey for you so far. I know you hold pain within you, why, you're just like your mother." He paused for a second, only the sound of my sniffles and small cries to fill this room. "Your mother would've wanted you to have this. She's told me, your her Silent Princess." 

In that moment my eyes widened, everything else faded and I could hear nothing but those words repeat in my head like a broken record. Her Silent Princess. Her Silent Princess.

"Mama!" I cried out weakly and let myself drop to cry onto Bo, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was taken aback, but he hugged me gradually. It felt fatherly. But even then, nothing could recreate the warmth my mother gave me in her loving hugs.

After a few minutes of silence, comforting and crying, I managed to recollect myself. 

With sniffles here and there, I stood tall and brought myself to pick up the pot with shaky hands. "Thank you so much, Bo," I thanked him wholeheartedly and readied to make my way out. "Of course," he replied. But before I could leave, he called for me once again, "hey, uh, Y/N." I turned back to him with a reassuring smile, "yeah?"

"Keep that pendant on you at all times from now on," he gestured towards my chest. 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. The pendant was beneath my shirt, how could he possibly have—

"That crystal—it's apophyllite. It will help you recognize truths and keep you connected to your mother. Don't lose it."

I turned my body towards him, completely dumbfounded, "how did you—"

"Are you kidding? Your mother's energy radiates off that thing like crazy. Of course I knew you had it. She had it once too," he waved me off with a caring smile. 

I almost wanted to stay and ask more questions, but I didn't. I turned back again on my heel and just made my way out. 

▲  
▲ ▲

"She looks beautiful against the low sunset," I sighed to myself, admiring the Silent Princess. I had placed her on my windowsill where the sun would hit her occasionally. Her petals reflected the same color of the sky right back; red, orange, yellow, a bit of pink. "I'll take care of you," I cooed while caressing a singular petal along its shape.

Although today wasn't so harsh at work, I did sweat, so I decided I'd bathe. I walked over to the tub area and did the whole routine, lighting the fire, waiting and then pouring before becoming naked. 

Looking down at my bare self I noticed my wound was nearly just a scar now. Say, it hasn't even bothered me much these last couple of days. I'm glad I made it through without infection, but it did look weird, almost dented inward a bit. I hope my body comes to fully restoring itself. 

Finally relaxed in my tub, I let my head rest back and allowed all the thoughts of today to exit me like flowing water. With an exhale I opened my eyes and they met the ceiling. I turned my head to look at the pendant I had placed on the flat outline of the tub so it wouldn't get wet. 

I wonder about all the adventures you witnessed with my mother. I, too, want to remember. How's it difficult to recall stuff you've tried hard to forget? Well, it's been about 10-11 years now since I've last seen her. Like I've stated before, I ended up here with my uncle, and ever since then Ordon's all I've ever known. I've had my home for about 5-6 years and when I recently moved here was when I placed that box to rot in mold somewhere, dusty and forgotten. 

Why did I do that?

It's a complex chains of emotions that phase me, even until now. 

Truth is I guess I hated her. 

She first gave me that box the last time I ever saw her, she told me not to open it until I'm older than 16. So out of respect for her, I listened. For 4 years, that box was my comfort and reassurance, the only thing that kept me connected to her and the belief that she would be back.

But she didn't.

The day that Link and I each got our own homes was the day I put that box to die out of my memory. Out of hate for abandoning me, and for leaving me with such a horrible man. I turned towards ignorance and didn't care to even find out why things occurred the way they did.

But now I want to know.

My gaze riveted towards the box I placed by my bedside. 

I think I know what I'm gonna do.

▲  
▲ ▲

Barefooted, I made my way down to the Spring tonight. On me I clad in the beautiful silk robes of my mother's pure white dress, the pearl armlets, and the energy-resonating apophyllite pendant. My hair was down but mildly wet from the bath I'd taken earlier. The light silk flowed behind me with every gentle step, my legs exposed in the two waist-high slits. This dress really brings out some sort of energy.

In my hand, I held the same picture of my mother. I inspected and admired it a lot along the way, trying to absorb all the details. 

Gaia Vestra...

If that is the appellation of her primary name, then it is mine as well. In Ordon, we don't do last names regardless of having one or not, so I never had to think twice about mine. But now I know.

Y/N Gaia Vestra. Hm.

Sounds a little weird. But it's oddly cool.

I turned my focus away from the picture and placed it within my breast. Rather funny way of storing something, huh? 

Looking forward I was facing the spring. It felt like a powerful magnet, and my heart was the iron of attraction. I couldn't help but to be pulled in to nature's call, so I walked to her. Although iffy about wetting the beautiful dress, I hesitantly let a foot dip into the spring, and then another. Like this, I made my way into the center as always. 

The same way it would before, the water would move in very small waves and ripples. I could feel them rejoicing, splashing against my ankles and this time, causing my dress to flow with their rhythm. The trees danced with such enthusiasm, and I could almost swear the rocks held a faint glow in their swirls.

The spring felt different today, it felt welcoming as always but rather than feeling like a guest I felt like a necessity. Did the spring finally want me the way I wanted her? She feels so familiar. I will dance with her, I will hum and sing with her.

I took a final look at the picture of my mother, glancing behind me to where she once stood in that photo long ago. My gaze lingered in this spot for a while before I turned back to the spring and placed away the photo. "On behalf of my mother," I spoke in a gentle determination, "I am here with you as she once was."

Ritually, I stuck a right hand out towards the moon, caressing across it with my left arm. After bringing myself to a prayer and expanding my arms I allowed myself to commence into a low vibrational hum as before. But this time, I made sure to put my heart into it. While I began to officially dance and sway softly like a feather, my humming became louder each time. I could've even wagered that the trees hummed with me, they passed along my voice like an echo.

I continued to dance and sing, my movements more intact than ever and my feelings more grounded than before. My dress swayed around with me, never once getting in my way almost like if it knew the routine. 

But wait.

I noticed the faint glow of the swirly rocks grew brighter ever so slightly, barely even noticeable. Am I doing something right?

I didn't allow myself to get distracted, only more determined, so I continued with my seance. I know that woman only comes in my dreams, but if the surrealism of the situation can be proven otherwise, I want to meet her again. Even if she won't show, I know Mother Earth is alive and she is dancing with me now.

My voice echoed from bark to bark, tree to tree, leaf to leaf. A few birds were heard squawking off towards the sky.

SNAP

I halted everything and immediately whipped my head towards the sound. My brows furrowed in confusion and caution, but my expression was soon flipped, my eyes wide in surprise. 

Guess who decided to finally show up?

Link had stepped onto a twig on his way in. Out of all the cleared space, he happened to just so have walked into a branch, wow.

He looked down at his boot, then back up at me. He was just as frozen as I was, and probably just as speechless.

"What are you doing here?!" I broke the awkward silence in confrontational body language. I was mad he stood me up, but I was also embarrassed of being seen here like this. Who knows how long he's been standing there.

Just like last time, he looked different. Link's always been strong and muscular, but now even more so. It was noticeable through his clothes, his chest and shoulders were broader, his biceps and forearms noticeably toned through his tight sleeves. Most notably, he was taller. 

▲  
▲ ▲

Link rode his way off back towards Ordon at tremendous speeds, mounted on his most beloved animal companion, Epona. Remorse was plastered all over his image, troubled by the fact he couldn't make it like he told Y/N he would. He hoped to make it up to her in some sort of way, but how could he explain everything to her? It's not so often somebody casually engages in a conversation about how last Saturday night went as a beast, specifically a wolf. 

Oh yeah, totally understandable.

He huffed at himself. He even thought about different scenarios to alter even just a bit. Like how about I'm not a wolf. As much as he thought about it, he knew Y/N was far too smart and intuitive, she'd begin to suspect him as soon as something sounds off. He's messed up with her enough already. For now, he figured he'd just have to omit certain things. 

He was fast approaching the bittersweet bridge of the village he'd known, so he slowed his pace to a trot. Over the bridge, he immediately brought Epona to a halt with a sharp pull of her reins, "shhgk!" He ducked and kept close to his steed, "do you hear that? Midna?" He questioned for his shadow-bound imp companion. 

From his shadow arose the imp he called for. Her singular eye of orange and the iris of a bright red. The other was covered by a weird helmet, almost like a crown that spread down to her left eye. Her ears were long like those of a hylian, but her form was not all so visible due to her shades of darkness. 

Mellifluous vocals traversed the dancing trees in such a ghostly manner. It was such a beautiful melody, it didn't seem of anything a potential threat could possibly let out. But Link kept his guard up just in case, although said voice piqued his interest so much. He hadn't heard something so beautiful these last couple of days.

"It seems to be coming from Ordona's spring," Midna spoke silently as her gaze fixated towards the entrance of the spring. They glanced at once another. "What could it be? I don't sense any evil around," Midna wondered out loud. 

"I'll find out," Link simply stated. After Midna hid back in his shadow, he let Epona trot close enough beside the spring's entrance before hopping off to take a peek. 

With a hand against the broken gates of the spring, he slowly walked in ready to draw his sword just in case. The closer sounds of the chilling vocals sent shivers down his spine, causing the hairs at the nape of his neck to nearly rise.

But soon he was left dumbfounded once he got a look at the source of the melody.

His grip loosened off his sword. Before him was only a dancing girl who sang a song as chilling as that of a siren's. She was dressed in a flowing white dress. Definitely siren she may have been, her mesmerizing dancing and hypnotic voice attracted the boy clad in green to only draw closer. 

Who is she?

It was hard not to wonder, but even harder to attempt an approach. That hair looks so familiar, the way it flows in it's full glory. That same [h/l] [h/c] hair. Could it be who he thought it was?

For a split second the girl's side profile showed during a specific movement in her dancing. 

Oh shit, it really is—

SNAP

Startled, Link looked down at his boot noticing he had stepped on a twig. Out of all convenient places. His gaze moved back up only to lock eyes with the girl's shining and shocked [e/c] eyes. 

He nearly wanted to slap himself. He really messed up this time. He was nowhere near prepared to face you.

"What are you doing here?!" You yelled out, your body at defense. 

Link's instinctively observing eyes took in all your details. He wasn't at all intimidated by your body language, but he was afraid to face the fact he had upset you over and over. Maybe it was time to confront the mess of everything he'd avoided.

Last time he'd seen you, you looked different. Perhaps a little more meat on your bones and such. But you looked way different now, especially in that attire. You were a bit more toned, and it made him a bit ashamed that perhaps it was you now who had to tend to the chores he had left behind. Most notably, you looked heavenly in his eyes.

You both stared at each other for what felt like a couple awkward minutes. It was apparent that the both of you were probably thinking of a hundred things to say, but it was only right if you were the one expecting and Link was the one to speak first.

He knew this. So he began to approach you.

It felt safer to be brave when he was at a distance, but as he approached, you couldn't help but to sink back into your posture. Your stance of defense faltered and you almost wanted to back up. Why is it that he looked so intimidating? Your angry gaze slowly shifted to that of a concerned one and soon he was towering over you by about a foot. As intimidated as you felt, your eye contact never ceased.

You could smell the scent of dirt, ash, blood, leaves and who knows what else on his tunic. His familiar scent lingered though, somewhere between the aromas of chaos. Your eyes traveled down to his chest, then back up at him with a softer look about you. His tired eyes could tell you a whole story on their own, and you almost wanted to forgive him. What has he been through?

For these reasons, you almost wanted to excuse him for not speaking first and decided you would say something. But he ripped the words right out of your mouth.

"I'm sorry," a tired grunt escaped him. Your eyebrows furrowed attentively, noticing his gaze dropped to the ground. He scratched the nape of his neck, "I didn't come yesterday. I didn't mean to." He brought his attention back to you, "will you let me explain?" You crossed your arms and waited for him to continue with his explanation. "Well," he began before he looked around for a second. "Don't you think maybe...we could talk...somewhere else? It's a long story." 

You also looked around, and then down at yourself. You were a bit upset he had disturbed your bond with nature, and you definitely didn't want to upset her again after last time you brought your hopes up for this boy. You hesitated, but his eyes alone pleaded for your time without a word. Well, he was here now and ready to give you answers. This is what you wanted, wasn't it?

"Okay..." you nodded, "my house?" 

His eyes lit up which made you believe it's what he wanted to hear. Soon after, he whistled over towards the gates of the spring. You looked at him then back at the gate in confusion, but it cleared up when you saw Epona dash in towards the both of you. Even though you saw her last time, you didn't get to say hello to her. "Epona!" Your eyes lit up as you jogged over to caress her snout. "Hiii," you cooed. Behind you, Link couldn't help but smile at your affection towards his mount.

You felt him nudge at your arm so you turned towards him to see him ready to boost you up atop Epona. Walking up to him, he immediately grabbed your waist and lifted you with ease on her saddle and he soon after hopped up on her himself.

After getting comfortable, he redirected Epona to turn back towards the gates and from there he let out a shout and whipped her reigns. At a moderate gallop, we made our way back to my house.

▲  
▲ ▲

You allowed yourself to drop into Link's grip. He cupped your waist and put you down gently before you gave him a shy smile and walked off to your door. 

Meanwhile, Link stayed behind for a second to readjust Epona's saddle and make sure everything was set for the next time he got on her. He couldn't risk getting caught off guard not even for a second. When he began making his way after you, Midna jumped up from his shadow and stopped him in his tracks, "what are you doing?!" Link glared at her before trying to walk past her but she lunged forward to face him again. "Link, you can't tell her everything."

Ever since the night he told you he'd meet you the upcoming night, Midna's been warning him and upset that he might spill everything although Link continuously reassured her. 

"I won't," he 'shoved' past her once again. With a grunt of disapproval she forfeit back into his shadow.

You could've sworn you heard Link talk to himself for a brief second. After opening the door you looked back at Link who was already making his way up to you. Must've been hearing wrong, you guessed. 

You stepped aside and leaned against the door for Link to go in first, but he landed his hand on the door right beside your head and stared you down. Your cheeks flushed pink.

"Um—" you stammered but derived a look of confusion from Link that instantly embarrassed you. You realized he was intending for you to go first. 

"Oh-" you awkwardly expressed out loud and walked in. Behind you the door closed and you could hear his clomping boots against your creaking floorboards. Stopping at your dining table for a brief moment, his footfalls subsided as well. 

"Please, sit," you generously suggested to a seat at the table and gave him a smile. He slowly leaned forward into his proceeding footsteps and sat down as you asked. 

In order to keep things from reaching a state of awkwardness, you stopped the silence before it could even start. "Tea?" You asked, pointing a finger. A contagious smile slowly brought on about him and he nodded. Back then, before you guys stopped talking, you'd make teas for the both of you routinely. His favorite was chamomile for its relaxing effects. 

Truthfully, you wouldn't be able to use 'magic tea' to make him talk like you did Fado. You've taught Link all you know about tea and based on the smell of the herb it was certain he'd know your intentions.

But you didn't have any intentions, as contradicting as that might sound versus all the emotions you've held against him.

After placing water to boil, out of one of your drawers you reached in for the dried matricaria chamomilla flowers. You began crushing them, and continuing the process of everything you do when you make tea.

A sudden clonk of metal hitting floor startled you to look back, your eyes met with Link's. He had taken off his peculiar metal shield of blues, yellows and reds. Along with that he had also unarmed himself of an ordinary sword. He leaned them both against the table.

"Sorry," he muttered.

You gave him a shake of the head and a look that indicated 'no worries' and continued on with your business, but the whole time you could feel his gaze never leave you.

Soon you finished up the now honeyed chamomile teas and placed both of your cups on the table. You sat on the opposite end of the table and set your tea aside to cool a bit. But Link had already started taking sips of it, as hot as it was. He's always been that way about it. You could've bet on your life that you'd almost seen a childish grin on him as soon as the aroma of the chamomile aroused his sense of smell. It brought a genuine smile out of you, but it quickly faded when he turned up to lock eyes with you. 

"I missed this..." he breathed. You didn't quite catch his mumble, "you said what?" He looked back down, tracing his fingertips across every crevice of the mugs. "This is good tea," he spoke up. You outwardly expressed comprehension and smiled again, "thank you." 

You finally took a sip and enjoyed the sweet, comforting flavor combination of the honey and the chamomilla flowers. When you placed your mug down, you noticed his eyes gaze up at you with a much softer look about them. 

The way he looked at you in that specific moment made your insides flutter, but you assumed he was ready to talk so you crossed your arms under your chest and leaned in on the table tentatively. 

You noticed him take the quickest glance down at your chest then back up at your face, which made you uncomfortable or maybe nervous since your cheeks blushed pink. But you didn't want to think wrongly if that wasn't his intention. But honestly, it was hard not to look at your chest when you were literally cupping them with your crossed arms in that nice dress.

He let out a grunt of dismay, but allowed himself to regain composure and try his best to explain what he could.

Link started off by telling you some relieving news; that the children were fine and that he recently found Ilia and regrouped them all in the dry village of Kakariko. 

This brought out a gasp from you and made your eyes water in joy. After a bit more talk and reassurance about it, you calmed yourself down and let him continue.

He proceeded to explain that he was not able to make it last night because of the fact he'd found Ilia. He had to escort her in a wagon along with a young Zora and a middle-aged woman. However, he stated how Ilia had unfortunately lost her memory and he planned to regain it in the future. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized once again with a regretful look. You brought out a hand to rest on his in a sympathetic gesture, "don't worry about it, I understand now." You felt like you should've apologized too for your harsh thoughts about him, but would it really have made a difference? Link directed his focus on your hand, causing him to convey a look of pleasant surprise.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt a sudden squeeze on your palm, you looked at Link who had now turned the tables in matters of rendezvous hands. His fingers had slipped by your thumb, taking ahold of your hand as he caressed the creases of your palm. 

"Your hands are so soft," he breathed. 

An irrepressible blush heat up your face at the contact. As much as you looked up at him and down at your interlocking hands, he didn't seem phased at all. You figured that perhaps you might've been overreacting at the gesture. 

But his exposed fingertips were rough and calloused, much more than a wrangler's would be. His leathered palm felt rough and frayed as well, it was obvious he's been up to hellacious exertion. Is there something he's leaving out?

"You've been gone for a long time," you flatly stated, "other than finding the children, what else have you endured?" 

The question seemed to catch him off guard and the caress of his thumb against your palm ceased. He grit his teeth and sent troubled look to meet your eyes. Although he already knew it was coming, it was hard to thoroughly explain. It's been a lot, more than he'd like to admit and his nearly tattered tunic couldn't even story the half of it.

"Listen," he uncomfortably uttered, "it's been a long journey." Retreating his hand from yours, he hesitated for a second as to whether he should talk about it or try to redirect the subject elsewhere. But it was enough to feel bad about leaving you hanging and besides, he honestly wanted to tell you everything so bad. He decided he'd tell you what he can tell you.

"But I'll tell you."

Link carried on, elongating the actuality of the events that occurred between and before finding the kids and Ilia. He explained the horrors of obstacles that have crossed his path such as a forest temple? The insides of Death Mountain? Bulblins and strange horrid monsters? Lake Hylia?

As much as you tried to process and nod along to his bizarre stories, you eventually just had to stop him, "woah, woah—hold on. To be entirely honest, none of this is making sense to me. You're saying you've slaughtered ARMIES. Armies. Of bulbins and other strange monsters?" 

Link flinched at your response, underwhelmed. He never expected you to believe or understand, but he was so used to normally letting his words flow around you back before. . .that's right. He abandoned you for a year and a half. 

You saw his face turn to tense suppression. The last thing you wanted was for him to back out from telling you anything, so you tried your best to smoothen it up. "That's insane—tell me more."

He relaxed his figure a bit at your remark and looked down at the table with a shy smile. So he then continued.

He talked to you about the positives, such as the lovely different faces of multiple races he's met. Gorons, Zoras, new Hylians with pointy ears just like you and him. He joked about the Gorons acting so tough on his way inside Death Mountain, yet their own kin could not even dare to face the evil inside. Laying it off, he explained he understood their reason for being so cautious nevertheless. As a bonus, he tried impressing you by claiming how his own strength beat that of the Gorons during a sumo wrestling match. 

But aren't Gorons literally giant boulders of rock? Who eat rock for any meal of the day? They must weigh hundreds of pounds, perhaps even a thousand. Now this one was hard to believe.

You leaned in on the table with your arms crossed, squinting your eyes a bit in a tease of disbelief. You smiled playfully, as if to say 'come on, let out the truth now.' He couldn't help but to return the smile and then he let out his distinctive chuckle, the one that would cause any female at a 10 mile radius to swoon. Such an innocent chuckle, yet so charming. You almost forgot ever even pinning him against his lie as you sunk into your palm, until he spoke up. 

"You're right—I had a little help," he admitted, "I had on specific iron boots that caused me to match their weight, if not, outmatch it." You gave him a dumbfounded look. Okay, but that doesn't make sense either. How could he have carried the boots on his feet if that were actually the case? Should you stop asking questions? 

You decided you'd go along with that one since it sounds way better than singlehandedly going up against a Goron. Besides, you recall mayor Bo and Link talking about some iron boots too, so that holds the spot.

To say the least, you in fact had been impressed.

The conversation continued on a little while longer. You'd both drink tea, exchange laughs every so often and you'd offer looks of awe from acts he'd claimed of preforming. Although, occasionally you would catch him nodding off out of exhaustion. At some point throughout the conversation, any tension in the both of you had subsided and he had taken off his green cap and hung it over the handle of his sword. Your eyes only grew softer for him each passing minute. You forgot how good it felt to talk to him, the only one who made you feel like you were listened to and safe. 

You two gave off a last laugh before it grew silent. You both looked away but you did a double take when you noticed his gaze, he looked up at you from his slouched over form against the table. Through a couple strands from his hair, you could see a gentle look and a warm smile that were specifically meant for your eyes only. You instantly blushed and broke eye contact while thinking of something to say or do to get out of this now awkward situation for yourself. 

Before you could think of anything, he already had saved you, "so...now that you know...will you tell me about that dress?" 

You looked down at yourself and then at him. Should you tell him the truth? Your breath turned shaky. Maybe you'd tell him the truth, but omit a couple things until you can figure it out for yourself. You did not want to explain something you barely knew anything of yourself.

"I believe it was my mother's—I found it deep within my dresser," you nervously laughed, "I must've forgotten about it." 

Link was an idiot at times, but he definitely wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew you were hiding something, hence your suspicious laugh, but what good would it do to try to rip it out of you? He very well knew he had secrets of his own. So he decided not to ask further, not even why you were at the spring two consecutive nights in a row. He couldn't help but wonder if you've also seen Ordona, the light spirit of the spring.

He then looked down at your chest, spotting the apophyllite pendant that perfectly lay at the beginning of your cleavage. He's never seen that on you before, so yes, he was tempted to ask but as before, he decided it was best not to.

"Speaking of dress," you blushed, interrupting his thoughts, "I need to get this off—it's wet at the ends I'm gonna hang it to dry." You stood up to scoot the chair back in and he jolted right up to do the same and began to grab his stuff. "Oh—do you—do you need me to leave?" He asked, a furious blush about him. You pressed your brows together, "n-no? I'll just be out here behind the room dividers at my tub—you're fine, you can stay there meanwhile." He hesitantly settled back down on his seat and pulled his hand away from his stuff. 

It might not have shown on his face for you to know, but he felt pleased that you insist he stayed. While you walked over to your dresser, picked out some clothes and walked up the stairs onto the room-divider separated platform, his eyes were glued to you the whole time. He missed you more than he'd like to admit, and taking in your features along with new things he'd notice about you from your growth blessed his eyes and satisfied his heart. 

Gods, don't be a creep. 

He broke out of his daze and looked away from where he last saw you disappear behind the room dividers. 

Looking down at the clothes in your arms, you placed them on the rim of the tub. You looked behind yourself for reassurance—although you knew Link was no creep particularly, despite the two times you coulda sworn you caught him looking down at your. . .

You gazed down at your chest. Maybe he noticed your pendant. The thought gave you closure and allowed you to shrug it off. 

You unlatched the golden choker of the dress, pulling at the sides to get it off your neck. The golden bars that once designed your chest fell over, their heaviness causing the cloth holding your breasts to pull down. Slipping the stretchy bodysuit off of yourself, you managed to completely get out of the dress. You only had underwear on that you decided to change as to not gain infection down there. Soon thereafter, you had on a long tank-top classic Ordona style and some light shorts. To finish off, you hung your dress next to the large window by your tub and placed the pearl jewelry on the windowsill.

Your gaze was fixed onto the floor while you walked down the 4 steps and looked up but halted your pace. Link had his head down onto his crossed arms on your table, but he was facing opposite of you. Was he asleep? You slowly walked to his resting body and peeked over his head. Your heart almost melted at the sight. 

His sad eyes were peacefully closed and his soft chapped lips parted slightly from which you could hear a very light snore inhale then exhale with every breath. His blonde locks pooled on the table beside his forehead, a couple loose strands fell upon his face.

It was almost tempting to caress a hand against his cheek, but you obviously didn't. His shoulders seemed so tense, you were sure he needs a good cracking and massage doesn't he.

Tracing your hand against the back of his seat, you walked along behind him until your eyes trailed off to his sword.

Say, why does that look so suspiciously familiar?

You leaned towards it in curiosity and confusion. Wait, isn't that? You squinted your eyes and took in the details from the handle that poked out from it's scabbard. 

It suddenly clicked for you. Isn't that the sword Uli had placed beside you? How did he. . .

There could've been a multitude of ways he might've achieved that sword, but you're sure that if it's in his care then it was meant to be. You left it alone.

You felt bad that he would sleep in such a position, but he seemed so exhausted that you'd feel even worse to awaken him. With a last smile at his sleeping persona, you silently put away both your finished cups then made your own way back to bed with a yawn. 

▲  
▲ ▲

Link jolted up in a sweat. Confused, he looked around but was comforted by the sight of your welcoming home. He was safe, he thought, and let out a relieving sigh. Scratching the back of his neck, he looked over at you who was sleeping in bed peacefully. It was embarrassing to have fallen asleep at your home just like that, but he had no notion of when exactly he'd even fallen asleep—it just happened. 

He stretched his arms up towards the ceiling in which his back arched and cracked audibly. It felt good to get some shut-eye, but the position? Not so great. Better than just sleeping elsewhere, though. He moved his gaze back to you again.

Unsure of whether to approach you or not, he gave in to the temptation and silently walked your way. Silent was definitely an understatement, his heavy boots would not permit that and neither would his weight against the creaking of your floorboards. But you didn't awake.

He towered over you on your bed, taking in every detail of your relaxed face and body beneath the soft covers of your sheets. He missed how good it felt to even just be around you. He wanted to explain himself to you, why he was suddenly so distant. 

He frowned at himself. 

No matter the explanation, there is no justifiable reason. He would have to make up for it somehow.

As much as he wanted to stay and observe longer, he couldn't resist the heat arising within his face.

"We must go, Link," Midna spoke up behind him, startling him. "I know!" He whispered, annoyed, "hold on. I just have a couple more things to do."

With a last glance in your direction, he parted off, geared himself up of everything he'd dropped off last night, and left your home to make way to the mayors house. He wanted to let him know the news of his daughters appearance.

▲  
▲ ▲

You awoke to the light of day and the sound of chirping birds. Dazed and half-asleep, you broke out into a stretch and analyzed your home. But something was missing, are you forgetting something?

Oh shit, where's Link?

You hopped out of bed to look outside, but Epona was no longer there. How long did you sleep, what time was it?

You could barely open your eyes at the brightness of the day and you tried to make out where the sun was positioned in the sky. It was about midday now. 

Your head dropped in deep pain. It hurt that you didn't see it coming, that he would leave you again without a word. You tried your best to understand his circumstances, but it was hard, honestly. What if another two weeks had gone before he comes again? What if longer?

With a knot in your throat and heart, you sighed a shaky breath and turned back into your home to dress into your regular attire. But before you could close your door, the familiar gallops echoed against the ground. Attempting to suppress your hopeful heart, you turned to see Link galloping down on Epona from Fado's ranch. 

What was he doing up there?

It was soon noticeable that his eyes were fixed on you as he made his way towards your house. This made you feel special, but you kind of held a bit of hurt from earlier although it was now unnecessary. He hadn't left you.

Link pulled Epona's reins a couple seconds before reaching the front of Fado's house before hopping off of her and running his way up towards you. 

"Hey!" He called and happily went up to greet you. You confusingly returned his hug. He seemed cheery...? What had happened? You allowed him back into your home. Same as before, he plopped back down into the chair from yesterday and took off his gear. 

You closed the door behind you and went over to lean against one of your kitchen counters with your arms crossed, "what's gotten into you today?" 

"Thankfully, not a Shadow Insect," he joked, referring to the strange bugs that possess light dwellers such as that poor baboon in the forest temple. You gave him a 'really' look and rolled your eyes. Your expression brought out a chuckle from him while he adjusted his boots. "I missed Ordon, believe it or not. I went on over to help Fado with the ranch today—you're welcome," he cockily expressed. This, again, just brought out another eye roll from you. "For nothing," you replied, "today's my day off—in fact, our day off, what's Fado even doing at the ranch?"

Link looked up at you in confusion and finished adjusting his left boot before giving you his undivided attention. "Day off?" He questioned with a scoff, "who told you Fado has days off?" Your expression converted to perplexity and his lips curled into a smirk. "Um, he did?" You answered, but you began to doubt yourself at his certainty. 

Proceeding to tend to his gear, he continued, "he owns that ranch, Fado has no days off." You suddenly became offended that Fado would lie to you about something so stupid. Before you could snap off in your thoughts, Link noticed your countenance and spoke up, "don't worry—I'm sure he just didn't want to worry you." Although the statement could reassure your frustration, you don't like being lied to under any circumstance. 

"So I heard you and Fado are getting closer," he pointed out, almost in a tone of tease. At least, a remark veiled by tease. You almost wanted to burst out in a, 'you jealous?' But you decided that would've only hindered your friendship with Link even more. So you decided to change the subject.

"What are you getting ready for?" You asked while you watched him adjust his belongings and attire. He unsheathed his sword halfway from its scabbard and focused on it, testing its sharpness as he ran his thumb down the blade. "I must never have the disadvantage," he answered flatly and sheathed his sword before bringing the scabbard's belt over his head to position it on his back again. He hung his shield over said scabbard. 

Your position turned tense, "are you leaving?" 

Your question brought a face of guilt and sadness upon him, "I'm gonna have to—eventually." He walked over to you, his broad chest only a couple inches from your face. He was closer than your current upset state would allow you to realize. 

"It's just—" you looked up, expecting to see him at least a foot or two at distance from you but your eyes met with his, so close. His face was blank, and you could feel his breathing caress your nose like a soft feather. Your cheeks turned noticeably red and you brought your hands up to your chest meekly. Your strong image was easily shattered by this man each and every time. You always stand tall, speak bravely, but when he towers over you this way you feel helpless. 

It was awkward, but you couldn't even manage to let out a sound of question to his motives as he stared down at you. At your waist, you felt a strong hand snake around you. 

What the hell is going on? 

All at once, he slouched his body over you and embraced you in a warm hug, both his arms around your waist. His face buried into your neck along with your hair and you could feel his warm heavy breath on you. Out of surprise, you had no idea how to react to his unpredictable behavior, but you found your arms to have snaked around his neck.

A strong feeling of intense warmth sparked within your heart, filling your senses of ecstasy. You felt it again, that same warmth that you had felt from the woman at the spring. It felt so pleasant, so calming. You wanted it to last forever.

So in desperation, you began to tear up at his shoulder as you clutched his tunic in one hand and his hair in the other. "Don't leave," you muffled into his shoulder, hiccups escaping your shaky breath. 

Link had become unpredictable in this specific moment, even to his own self. When he looked down at you, he felt a hundred different urges, but could only sum it all up in a strong loving hug. It broke his heart to have to leave you again. It made him feel culpable and responsible for all your emotions—he didn't want to hurt you and that was his last intention ever. 

But when you cried into his ear, held onto him and muffled out a desperately painful, "don't leave," his heart constricted. Those two words pained him deeply, but also pleased him to hear so much that it almost triggered arousal, to his denial. He took your wrists in his hands and unlatched them from himself, staring you in the face. You tried avoiding his gaze so that he didn't have to see you in this sorry state, but it was unpreventable. 

A few painfully shameful seconds passed in which you'd struggle to stop your tears as he stared. 

But he finally broke the silence. 

"I'll try to come back as often as I can—I have a lot to make up for, I promise," he reassured.

This wasn't enough to comfort you. You searched for multiple ideas within your head that could result in being closer, but none really came to mind other than what he suggested. You bowed your head in defeat.

Link parted his lips as to speak but you abruptly interrupted, "take me with you!"

His eyes widened in both shock and confusion at what you were proposing. How could he possibly take you with him? With so much at stake, wouldn't you either become a burden or a target? He glazed over your head, seeming to be in troubled thought. He didn't like thinking of you in such way, but he definitely didn't want you getting hurt. His expression worried you and brought fear to slowly overtake your hope in his approval, so you tried further convincing him. 

"Take me—I need to get out of this village," you raised your hands in defense and took back what you said when he raised a brow at you, "—don't get me wrong! I love it here. But I. . ." You grit your teeth and looked down, choking on your own words. But he listened attentively, even he kind of hoped that you would find some form of excuse to convince him with, but he knew that shouldn't be the case. You noticed him about to reject you again, solely based off of his face of denial once again, but you interrupted him before he could start. "I want to see what's out there. Please," you begged, "in sake of my mother."

That response genuinely left him bewildered. He already knew you would come up with some type of response, but he didn't think that anything would justify actually taking you. But this had him second-guessing. He soon came to an agreement within himself. "Listen, Y/N," he slid his hands up to your arms, "I'll take you—but you'll have to listen to every word I say. As soon as things get too dangerous, I have to bring you back, okay?!" He spoke sternly, giving you a single shake at the emphasis of the word 'okay'.

His words felt like those of an angry father, they almost sent shivers down your spine. You could feel yourself begin to cower, but you wouldn't allow that to be the case. You must show him you're strong enough to be brought along. "Trust me," you stood tall and looked him in the face, "I'll take care of myself." 

Although your words brought him a sense of relief, he already knew it was him who would risk his life all the more to take care of you. Link would gladly do so.

"Get your stuff ready, we're leaving tonight," he commanded and began to walk towards the door. "Wait—" you replied, "tonight? Weren't you just about to leave?" He looked back and nodded his head, "yes, but I can't just take you while the village is awake." You squinted your eyes in confusion, "oh—so you're kidnapping me?" His valiant persona faded into a smirk, "yes." Right after his response he walked off. 

You decided to take a couple things; your dress, pearl jewelry, apophyllite pendant, and placed them all in the box except the pendant that you wore. You wanted to bring more undergarment, but it would have only created a bigger burden to carry and you decided to take your pouch of rupees that you'd most likely use in case of anything you needed.

You put on a tight dark brown bra, then clothed yourself in a beige long Ordona-styled shirt that flowed to your knees, the ends tattered. At your chest, the two v-neck ends were held together with brown lace like shoe-laces. At your thighs, it had two waist-high slits to expose the legs. Below that, you placed on underwear that matched your bra, and slipped over some tight dark brown leggings below the shirt. For shoes, you put on some black knee-high sandals that strapped around your leg all the way up. Said sandals had a skinny shin guard that ran from your toes up to your knees with swirly grey designs about them. Lastly, you placed on a strong leather corset that hugged your figure and a belt with a couple pouches, hanging your rupee pouch from said belt. Your healed wound felt a bit uncomfortable under a tight corset, but it felt necessary if it's really as dangerous as Link claims.

To top it off, you stored the picture of your mother in a dedicated pouch for it on your belt.

Tying your hair up in a messy ponytail, you felt ready. Now you just had to wait for Link to come get you.

Speaking of which, Link had made his way to his own house. He left Epona behind at your house since he'd be back later, but also as a symbol that he hadn't abandoned your side without your notice. 

He rummaged through his drawers, desperately looking for something. He pulled up the right chained short sleeve of his tunic to realize the blood had already started to permeate the affected area on his bicep. He let out a cuss through gritted teeth and continued to search. He found one thing he needed, alcohol. But where was the other thing?

"I really still can't believe you're making stupid decisions," Midna cooed mockingly, floating in the middle of his home in a relaxed position. "She'll get you killed, you know. You can't even handle yourself, why, look at you." 

Link ignored her fucked up remarks and searched a last drawer that he hoped what he looked for would be in. 

Midna began to feel spite rise within her at his decision to ignore her, so she reappeared right in front of his face, startling him. His unsettled expression soon turned to annoyance, to Midna's satisfaction. She pouted at him mischievously, "you know I don't like it when you ignore me." She began to distractingly caress his face, "we have a mission, can we focus?" 

He blankly pulled away and continued looking elsewhere. 

"Isn't this what you're looking for?" Midna hovered sassily over a bundle of gauze bandages beside the fire pit. Link let out a huff through his nose and hesitantly gave in to walk up to her and the bandages. He swiftly removed his tunic and the chained armor beneath it, letting it pool on the ground. Thereafter, removing his forearm guards and tight long-sleeved beige undershirt with a single pull of his left hand. There, on his bicep, he already had a bundled mess of rolled gauze bandages, but the blood of his injury was bleeding through. Plopping down on a nearby chair with his torso exposed, he ripped off the bandages with a single pull and proceeded to bite off the cap of the alcohol bottle and began pouring it over the gaping wound that traced from his deltoid muscle down to his brachialis. Thankfully, it was deeper at the deltoid end than the brachialis, as that was a muscle he needed for the 50% prime function of his arm. 

However, he couldn't help but feel stupid. The only reason this injury happened was due to Fyrus; originally Darbus who was possessed by one of those twilit creatures of darkness. During his fuming tantrum, he would break down pillars in which Link would have to dodge entirely, or shield off any incoming debris. During a head block, a single chunk of debris, however, managed to skid across his shield and pierce him right in the bicep. He had other nicks and scars here and there. . .but he had the feeling the worst was yet to come. 

He hissed in pain at the sensation of alcohol burning and cleansing through his gashed skin, clenching his left hand into a fist while it leaned against his leg. His veins became visible and his muscles flexed in reflex to his affliction. His suffering ended with a couple short gasps. 

"Awh, you're such a baby," Midna unnecessarily commented with a giggle. At this point, Link was so annoyed it was visible through his face. He liked to think he had patience, a lot of it. But ever since Midna and him had met, she seemed to really want to test that thought. 

Nevertheless, he proceeded to stay silent against her outward thoughts after saying only one thing, "we're taking her, whether you like it or not. She won't find out about my beast form, or burden us. I'll make sure of it."

Was he truly sure?

▲  
▲ ▲

With crossed arms, Link was waiting for you outside, leaned back beside your door. It was nearing midnight by this time, and you were getting emotionally prepared for this adventure. Staring at yourself in your vanity, you were absolutely psyched. In fact, so much that you were trembling. With a last shaky breath, you brought yourself to leave your reflection and to give a last look around your home. Assuring yourself you'd be back safely, you headed towards the door.

You were nearly outside until you stopped right in your tracks. "Wait," you whispered to yourself. Making your way back to the Silent Princess, you watered her lovingly a last time and then picked her up, "I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself." 

"Link," you spoke up as you closed the door behind yourself, "can we take this to mayor Bo's porch? Please?" He stared down at you confused, but nodded and followed after you.

When you both met with Epona, Link pulled her reins to follow behind you guys while you walked your way to Bo's. Nobody was out, and it was incredibly dark, so it was safe to assume that nobody would have seen you anyways. 

Walking down the bridge to Bo's home, you couldn't help but feel guilty for disappearing without a word, but you would feel even more guilty to have left at the disapproval of others. It felt right this way. Once you got to his porch, your gaze traced back to Uli's home, worry plastered on your face. She's pregnant, will anybody be there for her? 

You felt a comforting hand on your shoulder and looked up to meet Link's reassuring face. Convinced enough, you placed the pot on the mayors porch. A last time, you admired her alluring beauty in all she was at the moon's bathing light. With a last caress against one of her petals, you allowed yourself to be placed atop Epona, and together, you both rode off away from the only place you called home.


End file.
